Sometida a tu amor
by romii.m.c
Summary: ella nunca se enferma! –dijo mofándose –pues serás un vampiro, yo un hombre lobo y Jasper la reina de Inglaterra pero tú te pones el polar/-¿desde cuándo me estaban siguiendo? –dije entre dientes -aproximadamente de hace un año-¡UN AÑO! Tenía un grupo de psicópatas siguiéndome de hace un año y yo no me había dado ni cuenta/ mi consejo... no se enamoren nunca de su secuestrador.
1. Prólogo

¡Corre! Eso era lo único que mi mente ordenaba… en un principio corrí tan rápido como pude, mirando hacia tras para ver si me seguían pero a los pocos minutos comencé a detenerme… la razón decía que huyera pero lamentablemente no mi corazón. Y es que como te vas a ir cuando sabes que la persona a quien amas esta en peligro? Y peor aún… por causa tuya, Pues yo no lo dejaría, sabía que podía ser la única posibilidad de salir con vida pero… a estas alturas que más daba? Todos ya me daban por muerta. Así que con paso sigiloso y rápido me devolví.- Algunos podrán tacharme de idiota y decir: Si no lo querías dejar solo porque huiste sin él… simple, cuando realizamos cosas bajo presión no pensamos lo que hacemos en el momento y con él presionándome y gritándome: ¡Vete! ¡Apresúrate no te quedes ahí! ¡Isabella corre!¡ ¿No me oyes? Claro que lo primer que hice fue correr- Vi una ventana de ventilación a los pies de la casa, asique sin hacer el más mínimo ruido corrí la rejilla y entré por ahí, todo estaba negro, avancé hasta un pasillo que no tenía nada, absolutamente nada como para describir además de que era un color grisáceo llegué hasta el fondo donde se abría una sala en forma octagonal y en cada parte había una puerta… fue cuando escuché a personas hablar fui hasta allí de inmediato y entonces lo encontré… estaba de frente a mí tomaba del cuello a uno y le apuntaba la sien con una pistola, yo aún no me asomaba, los otros cuatro me daban la espalda mientras con armas lo apuntaban a él. Fue cuando sin querer choqué con algo en el suelo, nadie me notó… excepto él note como su mirada cambiaba al miedo. Junté los labios en una línea esperando que nadie se diera cuenta, pero entonces el que era sostenido por el cuello me vio y sin disimulo giro la cabeza hasta mi… todos se voltearon… era el fin, me habían visto.

* * *

><p>Oh por dios jajajja es primera vez que hago algo como esto XD esta es la nueva y primera historia que publico aquí espero que les guste, en mi blog tubo una buena acogida XD asique eso =) espero algún comentario pñara saber que tal les parece esta.<p> 


	2. 1 ¿Paranoica?

**Bueno. aquí dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste =)**

**¿Paranoica?**

¡Dios! Necesitaba parar… que hacía, estaba cayendo por un vacío y no podía detenerme, pero al pasar los segundos comencé a ver que no era un vacío, el suelo se acercaba y yo impactaría en tres, dos, uno… ¡Isabellaaaa! –El grito de mi madre me hizo prácticamente saltar de la cama, sin querer me lancé hacia un costado y caí directo al piso recibiendo todo el impacto con un codo… este no era buen presagio… cuando partía un día de mala forma… pues no mejoraba. El choque que generó mi cuerpo contra el piso de madera hizo resonar todo hasta abajo al parecer, porque mi madre volvió a gritar – ¡déjate de hacer tonteras y meter ruido ya levántate de una vez que llegaras tarde a la universidad!

-mierda…-dije en un susurro sin levantarme del suelo aún, de seguro que eso me dejaría un feo moretón, de apoco y de manera adormilada, me desenrede del rollo en el que estaba metida, miré la hora… las cinco y media, genial ahora debía bañarme para luego escoger la ropa que me pondría… tardaría un buen rato, no de pretenciosa sino de… bueno sí, de pretenciosa siendo sincera. Fui hasta el baño para asearme, salí con la toalla puesta y cerré la puerta de mi habitación, llegué al closet para sacar la ropa que usaría, tome un juego de ropa interior de algodón negro, tomé pantalones pitillos y una blusa de color verde limón –que por cierto era mi color favorito –finalmente me puse unas botas de tipo vaqueras negras, tomé una chaqueta negra y una pañoleta verde en el cuello. Volví a mirar la hora y ya eran las seis con quince, hice mi cama, abrí las cortinas y tomé mi bolso cruzado de color turquesa con espejitos. Puse los cuadernos de las materias que hoy me tocaban y bajé cepillándome el pelo que aún seguía mojado. Entré al baño del primer piso para terminar de arreglarme, ahí tomé un cintillo verde, me apliqué crema, maquille en mis ojos utilizando los mismos tonos incluyendo las pestañas –digamos que siempre he tenido ese… ¿afán? Por pintar mis pestañas de colores –y me fui directamente al comedor. Allí estaba mi papá, mi hermana Reneesme de trece y mi hermano Emmett de dieciséis sentados esperando a mamá que venía con las tazas para servir el desayuno, dejé mi bolso en la silla y saludé a todos.

-¿Acaso ninguno de ustedes se digna a ayudar a mamá?... –pregunté levantando una ceja.

-¡Claro! Lo siento –dijo Nessie mientras a la velocidad del rayo se incorporaba de la silla, mi padre y hermano ni se inmutaron pues unos siguió leyendo el periódico al tiempo en que el otro se dedicaba a analizar cual cereal le convenía ingerir aquella mañana.

-¿por qué no me sorprende que quien se paró, fuera mujer? ¿Ven a lo que me refiero? Los hombres son flojos por naturaleza –dije riéndome mientras iba hacia la cocina. Mi madre se reía mientras estaba de espaldas a mí –hola mamá –dije mientras ella se giraba para besar mi mejilla.

-Hola hija… ¿dormiste bien? –preguntó volviendo hacia la cocina, tomó un poco de la mezcla y lo puso en el sartén… ¡panqueques! Mis favoritos jajaja…

-Pues… dormí bien hasta que desperté… o más bien debo decir me despertaste –dije levantando una ceja, me hizo una expresión de pregunta entonces le contesté –me caí de la cama.

-Jajaja… -me desconcentró la risa de mi hermana –más tonta que caerse de la cama –dijo burlándose de mí.

-No te metas niña –le advertí para que parara, mientras me volteaba para verla de modo amenazador, pero no logré mucho porque…

-¡yaaa! –Dijo mi madre antes de que comenzáramos a pelear, y como las niñas buenas que éramos nos limitamos a un –está bien –para luego seguir como si nada hubiese pasado.

Llevamos las cosas a la mesa y nos sentamos a desayunar, cuando ya eran eso de las siete, nos subimos al auto todos juntos, esto era como un furgón escolar, primero pasaban a dejar a mis hermanos, luego a mí, luego a mamá y finalmente papá se iba a su trabajo.

-¿Llevas tu celular? Preguntó mi madre cuando subíamos al audi q5 que teníamos y es que mi padre de medico y mi madre de diseñadora de interiores la familia tenía una buena entrada monetaria. Nos alcanzaba para que mis hermanos estuvieran en el colegio "San George" y yo en mi segundo año de medicina en la universidad católica de Chile.

-Obvio –le contesté enseguida. Dejamos a mis hermanos en su colegio y me llevaron a mi universidad. Estábamos a inicios de mayo y ya comenzaba a bajar el frío. Me despedí de mis padres y me dirigí a la primera clase del día. En la sala ya estaba Alice, mi mejor amiga desde la infancia… misma escuela, mismo pre universitario, misma carrera… éramos gemelas del alama. No podía decir lo mismo de nuestra apariencia, porque bueno, además de la evidente diferencia de estatura (mi amiga no excedía el metro cincuenta y yo estaba en el metro sesenticinco), color de ojos (ella con unos asombrosos ojos pardo, como la miel derretida mientras que los míos eran de un oscuro chocolate) y cabello (ella utilizaba una corta melena dispareja y de negro azabache mientras que yo con mi clásico cabello liso largo color caoba), ella tenía un sentido totalmente desarrollado en cuando a la moda… no es que yo me vistiera como una abuela, para nada, pero ella excedía mi estilo casual, llevando diariamente por lo menos dos marcas de diseñador… esa era Alcie.

-Hi dear friend! –le dije mientras ella estaba dándome la espalda metida en su libro, si no me equivoco era "la casa de los espíritus" de Isabel allende.

-Hola bella –dijo mientras comenzaba lentamente a cerrar el libro, mientras llegaba al punto final de la página, entonces por fin me miró -¿Cómo te la pasaste ayer? –me reí un poco al pensar que aquella manía se la había pegado yo.

-pues… estudiando ¿no es obvio? –dije sonriéndole –y te sirvió que estudiáramos juntas histología ¿no?

-¡Muchísimo! -dijo sonriéndome.

-entonces… ¿que paso?

-que pasó de ¿qué? –dijo refregándose las manos de manera nerviosa.

-sabes a que me refiero –le dije –y que paso con Jackson?

-pues… nada… ahí está, no ha hecho ni dicho nada –dijo mientras su semblante decaía, era lo que menos quería así que rápidamente le dije –o venga, no te preocupes… ya verás que pronto hará algo, se le nota a kilómetros lo baboso que anda por ti, así que es cosa de tiempo, de hecho, creo que no te dice nada aún, porque quiere el momento perfecto para que no sea como cualquier otro noviazgo que hayas tenido… o simplemente aún lo pones muy nervioso –finalicé moviendo mis cejas de arriba a bajo, sugestivamente.

-¿tú crees? –pregunto con una media sonrisa

-estoy segurísima –justo en eso mi profesor llegó, nos sentamos y saludamos. La clase comenzó y entonces me surgió una pregunta que no pude resistir, tome una hoja de papel y anoté:

**"Alli has visto a Jacob?"**

El profesor se giró a la pizarra para escribir unos libros que debíamos leer y enseguida me incliné hacia la mesa de mi amiga y le dejé el papel, cuando estaba leyéndolo el profesor se volvió y siguió escribiendo en la pizarra, me entregó el papel y lo abrí:  
><strong><br>"No… ¿por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo? El siempre te espera a que llegues los lunes ¿no?"**

El profe Fernández nos estaba pillando, así que escribí la última cosa antes de que nos dijera que paráramos:  
><strong><br>"Pues no, no he sabido nada de él desde el viernes, las últimas semanas ha estado algo raro pero este fin de semana ni siquiera me ha llamado"**

Se lo lancé y ella lo abrió, estaba terminando justo cuando nos regañaron –señoritas, si tienen algo que conversar la puerta está abierta, pueden salir a arreglar sus problemas y me deja continuar con la clase.

-Lo sentimos –dijimos juntas, el rodó los ojos y continuó con la clase. Al rato después, cuando llevábamos más o menos unos cuarenticinco minutos en clase Alice me miró y por medio de lengua de señas (sordo mudo) –un idioma que habíamos aprendido juntas en el colegio y que cada vez que no queríamos que alguien supiera de lo que hablábamos, lo empleábamos –me preguntó que si estábamos enojados, le contesté que no… o sea que él había estado un poco distante pero nada como para decir que estábamos peleados. La hora terminó y vino el intercambio de hora… pero nada, Jacob no aparecía por ninguna parte. Así transcurrió el día, tuvimos dos horas de preparación física, en la cual solo nos hicieron una prueba de resistencia y no necesité mayor concentración porque ese día anduve torpe –segunda señal de que era un pésimo día, no es como que fuera la mejor en la clase de gimnasia, pero hacía lo suficiente para mantener un promedio "decente" –el trotar me sirvió para despejarme, eliminar parte de la energía negativa con la que cargaba. Al terminar me cambié de ropa y me encontré con mi amiga para ir al casino… ni rastro de mi novio. Mi novio… cada vez que escuchaba esa palabra me generaba retorcijón de estómago pensar que aquel chico tan perfecto me había elegido a mí, era increíble. De verdad que no pude haber conocido a mejor persona que él y es que era la mezcla perfecta, las chicas le seguían como abejas a la miel, pero él no tomaba en cuenta a ninguna, siempre focalizado en sus estudios y en ayudar a los demás, pero luego nos conocimos y yo comencé a enamorarme perdidamente de él, como ahora lo estoy. No va al caso contarles como nos conocimos ni nada de ello, eso estará para otra ocasión.

La horas fueron lentas y tediosas, Quil uno de nuestros amigos nos invitó a una fiesta que daría por su cumpleaños que sería el sábado, dijimos de inmediato que sí.

Era el ultimo "recreo" del día justo iba saliendo de la sala en dirección al baño junto a Alice cuando apoyado en la pared del pasillo yacía Jacob con la cabeza gacha, aspecto cansado y aire melancólico. Mi amiga me miró con una evidente curiosidad, como si pensara que yo enserio le ocultaba algo, le dije que después la buscaba entonces me dirigí con una hipócrita sonrisa… y pues no puedo decir nada más que hipócrita porque el ambiente para lo que menos estaba era para sonreír.

-hola –dije al ver que no levantaba la cabeza, recién vino a mirarme. Me acerqué a él para besarlo intentando aligerar la situación… engañándome a mí misma, pero con el mínimo roce de labios supe que algo estaba distinto… ni siquiera alcanzamos a intensificar el beso cuando giró su rostro… evitándome, eso me caló con suma fuerza –que… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Paso algo?

-pues… si, la verdad es que si.

-¿qué cosa? ¿Están todos bien?–pregunté pensando de inmediato en alguno de sus hermanos o su madre, tal vez su padre… ok… me engañaba, sabía que no era por eso, pero tenía miedo de reconocer el por qué… mis opciones iban de…

-tiene que ver con nosotros –dijo confirmando las dudas antes de que siquiera expusiera mis posibilidades, como si contestara a lo que pensaba. De pronto sentí un miedo irracional.

-¿Con nosotros? Pero… si no hay nada malo con nosotros –dije comenzando a ponerme nerviosa.

-Tal vez contigo no… pero si conmigo.

-No… no te entiendo ¿a qué te refieres? Solo dilo –suspiro desde el corazón y dijo.

-Bella, tu sabes que yo te quiero con todo mi corazón –a que se refería con que me "quería con todo el corazón" hace un par de meses "me amaba" simplemente –pero, es un cariño inadecuado para la relación que tenemos… yo, te quiero como a una hermana, la verdad es que… quiero que esto se termine, pero que sigamos siendo amigos –debía ser una broma, porque por el lado que le viera no tenía sentido lo que me decía… que ya no me quería? ¿Que fuéramos amigos? No tenía lógica… yo… lo amaba! y él siempre me decía que también… a menudo lo recalcaba.

-¿Qué debo cambiar? –pregunté inmediatamente, algo debía estar haciendo mal, por algo había dejado de amarme… ¿pero qué?

-Nada anastasia, entiéndelo… tú no has hecho nada mal, soy yo de verdad.

-venga… no esperas que me crea el típico "no eres tu soy yo" –me detuve unos segundos a analizarlo y lancé la siguiente alternativa que a decir verdad ya lo estaba constatando como un hecho - ¿Quién es?-dudó un momento lo que no hacía más que confirmar lo que pensaba -¿Quién es?-volví a instar.

-¿importa? –preguntó. Demonios, algo dentro se quebró y no fue precisamente mi corazón, fue la confianza, me sentía traicionada.

-pues… no, en realidad no –dije intentando contener las lagrimas de rabia que amenazaban con salir.

-Entonces… ¿todo bien? –preguntó y pues ahí no pude más que contestar:

-Es una broma ¿no?... porque no creo que me pidas esto… ¿quieres que seamos amigos? –ironicé poco menos burlándome –¿crees… que tendré la confianza suficiente en ti como para ser tu amiga? Después de todas las promesas que me hiciste y pues… no cumpliste, después de que me "amabas" querías estar toda tu vida con migo y resultó ser todo una blasfemia… ¿crees que podré confiar en ti? ¿o por lo menos intentarlo? –diablos, sentía tanta rabia que quise darle una bofetada, pero me contuve.

-Bella… esto no tiene porque terminar así, tú me importas y no quiero que todo se arruine por esto.

-Sabes… no será necesario que alguien o algo como esto lo arruine… porque tu ya lo acabas de hacer. Ahora… yo me tengo que ir… no tengo nada más que hacer aquí –finalicé intentando ser digna.

-bella…

-Isabella para ti y ya déjame en paz –Salí de ahí antes que reaccionara y me dirigí al baño justo estaba Alice en compañía de Angela y ya no me importó si me veían, me lancé a los brazos de mi amiga a llorar desconsolada… esto no podía ser cierto.

-Bella ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué te dijo Jacob?

-¡me cortó! Terminó conmigo… me… cambio por otra –dije gimoteando lloraba a mares, porque sentía que se habían reído de mí, Angela salió dándonos un poco de privacidad.

-En serio! –dijo sorprendida –pero a ese idiota que le pasa?...

Estuvimos poco tiempo así, porque a lo dos minutos sonó la entrada de la siguiente clase, debíamos entrar o perderíamos la clase pero… a mí eso no me importaba así que con mucha fuerza de voluntad me sequé las lágrimas casi con rabia y le dije.

-Ali porque mejor no entras tu clase…

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, te haré compañía

-En serio, no te preocupes, yo… necesito estar un momento a solas y este sería ideal por favor ¿si? –dudó unos segundos y luego aceptó, pero me dijo que apenas saliera de clase me llamaría… le dije que no tenía problema. Así los pasillos comenzaron a desocuparse y yo me fui de la universidad, necesitaba despejarme y aquel no era el lugar más apropiado, sin tener en cuenta que ha sido uno de los lugares en los que tengo más recuerdos juntos. Me dirigí al centro de Santiago buscando los lugares más apartados, necesitaba privacidad. Pasé por fuera de unas cuantas heladerías, cafeterías y bares hasta que comenzó a desapareces la gente. Empezaba a oscurecer pero… la verdad es que me valía, me sentía horrible… me sentí engañada, traicionada… esa era la palabra adecuada… me sentí traicionada de que la persona con quien quieres pasar el resto de tu días de pronto te diga que ya no te ama como antes… sorprendentemente me di cuenta de que no lloraba po su amor, lloraba por la confianza que había depositada en él, debieron pasar unas cuantas horas entre llanto y pensamientos, en mi casa de seguro ya estaban extrañados por mi desaparición pero no era mi momento de ser responsable y si llegaba muy tarde… pues… diría que me había ido con Alice a hacer un trabajo… pero debía avisarle para que ella respaldara mi escusa. Me senté en una banca que se ubicaba bajo un farol, era una de las pocas luces del lugar y saqué mi celular el bolso y recién me di cuenta de que estaba apagado –con razón todavía no llamaba –intenté prenderlo pero… no pude, la batería estaba descargada, mire la hora de mi reloj de mano… ya eran las diez… wow… como pasaban las horas, me puse de pie y comencé a caminar, pero estaba tan oscuro que no lograba ubicarme… me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Avancé unas cuadras más y me di cuenta de que estaba completamente perdida, por allí no había más que pasto, árboles y una vieja casa que yacía abandonada. Me volví a sentar intentando mantener la calma… fantástico, el broche de oro para este fatídico día… Primero me caigo de la cama –que lejano sentí eso-, en segundo me retan en clases, luego mi novio me deja por alguien que ni siquiera conocía y tampoco pretendía hacerlo para finalmente terminar perdida, llorando de manera patética en medio de un lugar fantasma donde ni moscas había.

La rabia ataco mi ser con fuerza entonces tomé mi celular y lo arroje al paso con todo, me puse de pie e indignada salí caminando, pasaron alrededor de quince minutos en movimiento ya eran cerca de las once y algo más cuando sentí un ruido… de donde? No tengo ni la menor idea porque casi no veía. Un sentimiento de conservación predominó y sentí la necesidad de salir de aquel lugar ya. Caminé más rápido, entonces sentí pasos tras de mi… no sé si eran dos o tres personas, pero creo que de manera mecánica me moví más de prisa, y a la primera calle que se abría entré, seguían ahí, asechándome estaba segura… jamás fui paranoica y este tampoco era el caso, iba tan concentrada en quienes me seguían que no me percate de que alguien se encontraba frente a mí, entonces choqué de lleno que un cuerpo de hombre, alto y de hombros medianamente anchos, con una musculatura bastante desarrollada pero sin exagerar. El impacto fue tal que casi me caigo de espaldas pero él me alcanzó a sujetar por los hombros.

-estas bien –oí su voz que sonaba algo alterada… pero muy hermosa, tanto así que no procese las palabras hasta unos segundos después, estaba nervioso como si esperase que algo sucediera, pero aún así podías notar el toque sumamente atrayente y seductor en ella… algo que te provocaba alejarte, miedo, pero a la vez una atracción increíble.

-sí –y no mentía, había estado asustadísima con la sensación de que me perseguían pero ahora ya no, me sentí relativamente segura.

-¿y andas acompañada? –preguntó de repente. Mirando a su alrededor.

-pues no, la verdad es que me perdí –dije con vergüenza, de seguro estaba patética, los ojos hinchados, el maquillaje corrido y una cara de demacración tota.

-Tienes hora? –preguntó cambiando abruptamente en tema moviendo las manos de forma nerviosa, lo miré confundida y a los dos segundos reaccioné.

-claro –entonces bajé la mirada para ver mi reloj –son las… -estaba ubicando los numero cuando sentí un golpe en mi cabeza, un dolor progresivo y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y que les pareció? espero que les haya gustado...<strong>_

_**quiero agradecer a las chikas que han agregado mis historias a sus favoritos! jajajaj**_

_** no se imaginan como me emocione... y aún más a las que me dejaron sus reviews**_

_**en el OS Voy pensar en la continuación XD **_

_**Publicaré pronto! nos leemos!**_

_**Reviews?**_


	3. 2 ¿Dónde estoy?

_**Aquí tengo un nuevo capitulo para ustedes XD espero les guste**_

¿Dónde estoy?

Agggg… sentía escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo, mi cabeza me dolía pues me había golpeado fuertemente y ahora todo me daba vueltas… Dios! Que dolor de cabeza, ya debía parar o de verdad que me iba a explotar, como reacción inmediata llevé mis manos para sostenerla o frotarla o lo que fuera pero… no pude ni moverlas dos centímetros… Fantástico ahora que pasaba? No… genial de seguro era otro de esas pesadillas en los que me seguía no sé quién, que quería correr y no avanzaba, que quería gritar y no podía pero… porque ahora no podía ver? Algo estaba distinto en el sueño… muy distinto siendo realistas, así que intenté abrir mis ojos con más esfuerzo para recién darme cuenta que tenía una venda. Aún estaba media atontada por el porrazo que me di por lo que no asimilaba las cosas. Volví a intentar mover las manos fue cuando sentí que unas cuerdas me las aprisionaban… un momento… este no era un sueño o pesadilla, claro que no… Pero que… ¿que rayos?... Yo… el cuerpo me dolía, y estaba amarrada de manos y pies, estaba en… el suelo… si, me dolía todo, las cuerdas me estaban haciendo daño y para finalizar el piso estaba frío sin mencionar el olor a cerveza que estaba impregnado. Como pude me senté y busque apoyó con la espalda… encontré la muralla.

¿Dónde estaba? No sabía que había pasado, solo recordaba que me había ido de la universidad, y que después de tanto caminar dándome vueltas me había perdido entonces me seguían… si, me seguían, recordaba esa sensación más que bien, pero me encontré aquel hombre que me pidió la hora, para que luego solo hubiera… oscuridad. ¿Me había caído? ¿Cómo me había golpeado? Un profundo miedo me invadió, estaba segura que aquel tipo tenía que ver en esto… Mi cabeza estaba trabajando a mil, muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Para mi mala suerte yo estaba ahí aún medio atontada, más como cualquier persona al estar con miedo no reacciona ni asocia lo que tiene frente a sus narices, entonces se oyó un ruido en lo que supuse sería la puerta, giré la cabeza de inmediato olvidando que no veía nada, mi sentido auditivo estaba al cien por ciento.

-¿quien anda ahí? –pregunté con la voz temerosa, silencio fue mi respuesta, quien fuese que estaba no quería hablar, pero ahí estaba lo podía sentir, me miraba más ni siquiera se dignaba a contestar, así que en tono de suplica volví a hablar –por favor, déjame… no se qué te he hecho pero dios… suéltame, las cuerdas me están haciendo daño –solo quiero irme a mi casa.

Más silencio… mi vigilante no estaba dispuesto a hablar, la rabia se apoderó de mi entonces comencé a sollozar, tenía miedo, miedo de no saber donde, con quién y por qué estaba allí. Miedo de no ver, de no poder moverme.

-¡mierda!... contesta de una vez –grité medio hiperventilando, pero nada, de pronto se oyeron otros pasos provenientes de fuera de la sala – ¡sáquenme de aquí! –volví a gritar esperando ayuda –por favor! Alguien ayúdeme! –pero lo que oí fue algo muy distinto a lo que esperaba.

Se oía que alguien pateaba con rabia las cosas que habían en el pasillo, supongo eran sillas, latas, piedras, etc. De pronto se oyó que la puerta se abría de un solo portazo chocando contra la muralla –la violencia con que se oía era increíble, la habitación por completa retumbó –entonces cuando dio el primer paso dentro del cuarto dijo con una notoria molestia:

-¡¿Por qué mierda no callan a esta imbécil? ¿O que son tan estúpidos como para no poder mantenerla con la boca cerrada? –Entonces sentí como me cogían del pelo y me afirmaban el mentón con suma fuerza –te vas a callar ¿me oyes?

El miedo era tal que mis sollozos comenzaron a ser más descontrolados, la fuerza con la que me sostenía del pelo era brutal, quien fuera el que me estaba amenazando no tenía compasión ni sentimientos.

-Dije que cierres la boca o si no de un solo balazo te hago callar –Comencé a controlar el llanto de manera progresiva, mi sentido de supervivencia me decía que debía hacerle caso, que no dudara de sus amenazas, ese tipo era capaz de todo –¿eso fue lo que tanto te costo Edward? –En medio de todo ese escándalo se escuchó la voz del chico que me había pedido la hora… dios y yo seguía llamándolo por "el chico que me había pedido la hora" tenía que ser realista conmigo misma… el me había secuestrado.

-Recién había entrado, no alcancé a hacer nada.

-Pues ya sabes que para esto no tienes que ser lento, no me sirve. Si se pone histérica de nuevo solo la golpeas y ya. Las cosas son de inmediato, no tengo tiempo que perder y mucho menos para controlarla.

-Claro… ¿el arma dónde está? –sentí como sus asquerosos dedos me acariciaban la cara entonces en un rotundo cambio me empujo haciendo que mi cara casi chocara contra el piso si no fuera porque alguien puso su pierna deteniendo la caída.

-Toma, ahí está… -se oyó como algo llegaba hasta sus manos, de seguro se la había lanzado por el aire -te aviso cuando esté listo el transporte. En una hora y media haces cambio de turno.

-¿Quién viene?

-Laurent

-Ok… yo me encargo, no te preocupes –entonces sentí como los pasos se alejaban hasta llegar a la puerta donde se detuvieron y dijo –ruega porque no tenga que hacerte guardia yo hermosura –luego sentí como los pasos se perdían en el pasillo, dejándome liberar todo el aire contenido en mis pulmones que hasta ese momento no había notado. Otro silencio te estableció en el lugar los cambios en el ambiente eran notorio a mil y cuando ya estaba segura que nadie además de mi acompañante oiría me puse a llorar para mi, para dejar que el dolor retenido por fin saliera,

Paso bastante rato entonces algo me supero, si era un secuestro entonces de seguro pedirían rescate…genial, conociendo a mis padres no dudarían en conseguirlo -¿Cuánto dinero le pedirán a mi familia? –pregunté cuando ya me estuve más calmada, pero como siempre él se mantenía en silencio –creo que después de lo que has hecho, mínimo me respondas algo como eso ¿no? –pasaron minutos, en los cuales di por hecho que no me respondería, pero de pronto y tomándome por completa sorpresa lo escuché arrastrando las palabras:

-No pedirán dinero

La respuesta me dejó consternada, no lograba entender nada, para que me secuestraban si no pedirían dinero… no entendía nada. Así que simplemente me calle. Así pasaron la hora y media que había fijado el que yo imaginaba era el jefe, me la pase llorando casi en todo momento, lo bueno es que el tal Edward me dejaba expresar mi dolor sin molestarme… no era para menos, entonces se escuchó como alguien abría la puerta.

-Edward… es mi turno, puedes irte.

-Por fin, quiero salir un par de horas, no ha hecho más que llorar y necesito aire.

-cualquiera lo necesita en este lugar, pero ya me ves –dije yo con un odio sarcástico notable en mi voz. Sentí como me daban un solo golpe en la cabeza con algo helado y duro… el mango de la pistola. No hice más que morderme la lengua para aguantar el dolor y la sarta de palabrotas que les quería echar en cara.

-tu mantén la boca cerrada ¿me oíste? Solo Edward soporta tus ataques, pero yo no. A la primera que te pongas a joder terminaras mal.

No me quedó más que bajar la cabeza y someterme a sus órdenes, el dolor físico no era nada comparado con la humillación que sentía. El tiempo paso lentísimo, cada segundo se hacía eterno pues esta vez tuve que retener todo lo que quería expulsar. Solo me arrinconé en una esquina mientras esperaba a que pasara el tiempo, creyendo que en algún momento me dejarían… bien a quien engañaba, no creí en ningún momento que aquello pasaría pero trataba de convencerme a mi misma para estar más tranquila.

Y pues como toda persona, aparecieron dos necesidades básicas: el hambre y el baño. La del hambre la acalle por completo, pero no así la necesidad de ir al baño, la vejiga me dolía de tanto contenerme, entonces sin poder soportarlo más le pedí a laurent? Si Laurent, que necesitaba usarlo, con un "mierda, está bien" me llevó de mala gana a lo que parecía un baño de esos pequeños, como de empresas de camiones. Cuando volvimos me ató los pies otra vez, no pasó más de una hora cuando se sintió que puerta se abría y en mi corazón nació la mínima esperanza de que fuera Edward, en el fondo, quería que estuviera él porque era el único que no me golpeaba, era el único que podía tener aún algún rastro de humanidad… Los demás para mi eran monstruos. Pero para mi decepción, una nueva voz apareció.

-James te llama, ahora es el turno de Edward pero no tengo idea donde está, le voy a marcar.

-Ya, cuando se va?

-No sabemos aún, estamos teniendo problemas con el transporte, están controlando las carreteras y no podemos movernos. Ahora ándate antes de que le entre la bronca de porque no llegas.

Me entró el miedo… ¿quien se iba?¿ Edward? Fantástico justo tenía que ser él… ¿porque mi suerte era tan de perros? Qué pasaría si él se iba… me quedaría sola con los demás… no tenía ni una sola oportunidad, esto me estaba superando con creces, en medio de mis cavilaciones fui interrumpida por la voz de mi último "custodio" que al parecer usaba el teléfono:

-Donde estás?... sabias que era tu turno, estas retrasando todo, aún ni siquiera he podido terminar los documentos, se suponía que la entrega sería dentro de dos días, pero como vamos… no… si, parece que se durmió –puse más atención… al parecer hablaban de mi, claro que hablaban de mí, yo estaba respirando pausadamente como si estuviera durmiendo, no me veían los ojos y no me movía ni un centímetro… era una ventaja, tal vez podría así escuchar que era lo que harían conmigo –no ha dado mucho problema… Si, James esta irritadísimo, a la primera que algo no salga, alguno de nosotros terminará mal… no me extraña que se desquite con ella… ¿por qué? … y que si lo hace?... yo no sé solo apúrate, en cuanto llegas?... ya que no te vea… si, apenas salga la camioneta, traemos al que viene… si, chao.

-¿Quién se tiene que ir? –Pregunté de repente -¿Edward? –se quedó callado por un momento y luego intentando sonar agresivo dijo:

-Y tú que sabes?... te doy un consejo?... si quieres salir de esta… mejor dicho, si no quieres muchos dolor mantén la boca cerrada y no te metas en los asuntos que no te incumben, no hagas más escándalos.

-que tanto te cuesta responderme eso? –tenía la extraña idea de que no iba a salir de esta como me había dicho recientemente el que estaba de turno en cuidarme, así que un golpe más y uno menos… y si soportándolos conseguiría información pues tendría que hacer el esfuerzo.

-No, el no se tiene que ir –sentí como el alivió iba inundando mi cuerpo, la preocupación se iba dando paso a la paz entonces sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida.

Al parecer no fue mucho tiempo, desperté cuando sentí que alguien me tocaba la cara y enseguida me alejé del contacto, dormida y todo seguía con mis reflejos listos para reaccionar a cualquier agresión. Pero mi acosador no estaba dispuesto a dejarme así como así, porque me tomó por la blusa –como si fuese un estropajo –para luego sostenerme de los brazos y con suma fuerza ponerme de pie al instante, me pegó a la pared con su cuerpo para que se le hiciera más fácil el trabajo, para que nada le estorbara. Sentí un aliento con aroma a tabaco mentolado mezclado con cerveza que me hizo estremecer del asco. Entonces casi apoyando los labios en mi garganta además de un odio tremendo en su voz dijo:

-Pues de algo que me sirvas… porque hasta el momento solo me has traído problemas. Vamos a pasarla en grande ¿verdad?... serás mi juguete personal –Entonces sentí un verdadero pánico, uno más grande que cualquiera de los que ya había sentido, peor a que te golpeen, peor a que te humillen, a que te secuestren… que se aprovechen de ti era algo muy distinto.

Los ojos se me empezaron a humedecer, no veía porque continuaba con la maldita venda entonces le imploré –por favor, solo déjame… no haré nada, no gritare, no… -detuve mis palabras cuando sentí como una de sus manos se introducía bajo mi blusa ascendiendo hasta mi sujetador mientras que la otra recorría mis piernas descarada y repulsivamente. Los gemidos de dolor junto con el llanto que salían de mi pecho eran incontrolables, me sentía manoseada, ultrajada, me sentía de lo peor en todos los aspectos… y eso que aun no había pasado nada. Cada célula de mi cuerpo le enviaba señales a mi cerebro, que me defendiera, que corriera, lo que fuera, comenzó a lentamente subir mi blusa dispuesto a sacarla, para estas alturas, yo ya sabía que nadie vendría, que por contrario, todos sabían lo que me estaba haciendo y de manera enfermiza lo apoyaban. Entonces como si un ángel fuese enviado del cielo la puerta se abrió y la voz que quise escuchar durante todo el día… o noche, fuera lo que fuera, apareció salvándome de aquel enfermo que aun me sostenía como si nadie estuviese viéndolo.

-Es mi turno, puedes dejarla e ir a terminar lo que sea que te falte para que ella se vaya lo más pronto posible.

-Tenemos tiempo de sobra, no la vendrán a buscar hasta seis días más como mínimo… puedo cuidarla yo tu vete a hacer lo que se te venga en gana.

-No, me corresponde el turno, asique tu vete y no te preocupes. Además ya estuve fuera más que unas horas.

-Dije que me quedo yo

-Cuando comenzamos a trabajar dejaste en claro que tu no cuidarías a los… rehenes. Dijiste que lo odiabas.

-Pues ahora cambie de opinión y tú no me vengas a dar órdenes a mí, el que pone las condiciones aquí soy yo… y si no te gusta pues que mal te las aguantas porque ya sabes que cuando te unes no tienes marcha a tras –dios ese tipo no me quería dejar en paz, y por más que el chico que se oía claramente más joven le daba argumentos por los que se debía marchar, no daba el brazo a torcer, estaba decidido en atentar contra mí. Como si de manera morbosa le gustara verme sufrir.

-Está bien, cuídala tu, yo me voy a dormir un rato –dijo edward de pronto dejándome en shock, haciendo que el pánico mezclado ahora con decepción se instalaran más fuerte que antes, entonces sentí como las piernas me cedían, él sabía lo que ese salvaje me haría pero no pensaba intervenir entonces la esperanza que antes tenía de apoco se comenzó a apagar dejando miedo e histeria en cada rincón de mi cuerpo –pero no se que le dirás a VIctoria, porque llamó hace un rato diciendo que quería los papeles para cuatro horas más, o si no, no había trato.

Touche! Le había dado al blanco con el último argumento pues como movimiento reflejo el tipo de manos grandes me soltó haciendo que llegara de sopetón al suelo –bien, quédate aquí y no te muevas… vuelvo en un rato –luego volvió a tomarme con una de sus manos por la blusa y contra el oído me susurro un "contigo aún no termino", entonces me volvió a soltar como si fuera una basura al suelo y se alejó de la habitación rápidamente. La puerta fue cerrada despacio mientras que la respiración que aún tenía agitada me sacudía violentamente dando paso a la histeria, entonces los pasos de quien en ese momento fue mi "salvador" se acercaron hasta estar frente a mí, no quería que nadie se acercara, no quería que nadie me tocara, solo quería estar sola. Con cada paso que el daba hacia mi, yo me arrastraba como podía para alejarme. Sentí cuando se arrodillaba y sus manos se dirigían a mi rostro, a lo que de inmediato respondí alejándome.

-Solo… aléjate, no me toques, no quiero que nadie me toque, me siento… estoy sucia –dije refregándome las manos amarradas contra las piernas.

-tranquila –se oyó su voz de un modo totalmente pacífico –no te haré nada.

-pues no te creo, déjame!, quítame las manos de encima! –le grité cuando volvió a intentarlo –por tu culpa me pasó esto, tú me trajiste aquí, tu hiciste que mi vida terminara así… -finalicé agachando mi cabeza, evitando que viera mi rostro.

-por favor –lo dijo de una manera tan especial, con tanto dolor, como si fuera él el que estaba pasando por todo, no me quedó más que rendirme ante su petición entonces me di cuenta que en verdad le creía. Dejé que sus manos tomaran mi rostro y con lentitud, como si pidiera permiso con cada movimiento fue bajando la venda que cubría mi vista. Yo tenía la mirada baja, aún no me atrevía a verlo a la cara, entonces me tomó por el mentón y subió mi rostro hasta que me encontré con unos hermosos ojos completamente oscuros en los cuales solo veía dolor… el reflejo de los míos seguramente. Eran verdes, pero tan, tan intensos que a simple vista lucían como negros. Su cabello bronce era medio ondulado, de unos seis o siete centímetros de largo, peinados una perfecta forma, era un despeinado casi natural… su rostro era más bien cuadrado, de color claro tanto como el mío, labios finos y nariz recta más o menos grande tan perfecta que unificaba todos sus rasgos faciales. Los músculos que levemente había notado cuando choqué contra él, eran más trabajados de lo que había visto, usaba unos jeans rasgados acompañados de un par de cadenas, una musculosa blanca con polerón de igual tono y un pañuelo de esos típicos de anarquista como yo los llamaba.

-¿estás bien? –su voz me sacó de mi análisis, vi la preocupación en sus palabras, algo se me hacía familiar en la situación, me acordé de el momento en que había conocido a Jacob, el me había encontrado llorando y me había consolado, desde ahí que se ganó mi confianza para que de pronto todo lo arruinara, pero… esa no era la similitud, algo se me hacia conocido y no precisamente el contexto, sus ojos… se me hacían que ya los había visto, me miraban como si me identificaran claramente, entonces sin procesar del todo la información comencé a mover sutilmente mi cabeza a modo de negación, en un total estado de shock, los ojos me empezaron a picar y lo último que alcancé a decir antes de lanzarme a llorar fue:

-no, no lo estoy –de inmediato incliné mi rostro para esconderlo, pero el volvió a sostenerlo, obligándome a mirarlo, con sus dedos sacó las lágrimas que resbalaban para decirme:

-no dejare que nadie te toque mientras estés aquí –y sin siquiera verlo venir me atrajo a su cuerpo para consolarme, me escondí en su cuello, era el único pilar que tenía, era la única protección que se encontraba por ahí, lo que no me dejaba tranquila, era un completo desconocido además de uno de mis secuestradores, pero en estos momentos me daba igual, cualquiera que se hiciera pasar por mi amigo era suficiente. Tampoco me paso desapercibido cuando dijo "mientras estés aquí", y para ser sincera no me convencía la idea de que solo fuera para liberarme… aquí algo había, algo que me incluía y que no era para nada tranquilizador, algo que yo averiguaría… así me costara la vida.. y tenía la idea de que me la costaría.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Entonces... me merezco algo?<em>**


	4. 3 protegiéndote

**_Bien, aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo de mi historia, espero les guste, a todo esto... no es necesario eso de la trama es mía, los personajes de la grandiosa Stephanie, etc ¿verdad? XD disfrutenlos_**

Protegiendote:

¿Por qué rayos esas cosas me sucedían a mi?, bueno, no es como que fuese algo común… Me di cuenta que la vida siempre tenemos que aprovecharla porque en cualquier momento, todo lo que tienes desaparece sin que puedas hacer algo por ello y es realmente triste, porque lo aprendes de la peor forma, siempre de la peor forma.

Si me preguntan en particular a mí ¿crees en la justicia? Pues la respñuesta sería no, no lo creo. Era una ironía que él me estuviese diciendo aquello… ¿no dejaré que nadie te toque mientras estés aquí?... por favor como podía ser tan idiota yo de creerle aquello!... pero qué más daba ya, solo quería sentir que alguien no me haría daño por un momento.  
>-Tranquila… vamos, solo… no llores –decía con una voz afligida, que en ese momento solo me hacía querer llorar más. Entonces con todo el esfuerzo que pude comencé a controlar el gimoteo, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda sin saber que más hacer para tranquilizarme.<br>-Entonces aléjate –le susurré al oído –esto solo me hace más daño… -se alejó unos centímetros para mirarme a la cara, mis ojos más que seguro rojos seguían soltando lágrimas. Pero cuando pensé que me soltaría me volvió a rodear con sus brazos mientras me decía –no puedo –no hice más que lloriquear por largos minutos.  
>Sentí que los parpados comenzaban a pesarme pero yo no podía hacer eso, no me daría el gusto de dormir arriesgándome a quedar inconsciente en aquel lugar, ya me había bastado con lo que me paso la primera vez y con sus brazos sosteniéndome solo me hacía sentir más acogida para dormir, así que cuando controlé el llanto por completo me comencé a revolver incomoda en sus brazos.<br>-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó, lo cual casi me saca de quicio… sucedían muchas cosas más que obvias.  
>-necesito pensar… podrías dejarme –dije frunciéndole el ceño, pero aquel gesto fue más hacia mi misma… ¿por qué le hablaba como si tuviese mi respeto? Luego de unos segundos dio un suspiro y se puso de pie, se dirigió hasta una silla que se encontraba metros más allá, la tomó y la llevó hasta la puerta, ahí se sentó –noté que lo hacía con el fin de tapar la entrada-. Doblé las piernas apoyando mi cabeza sobre las rodillas entonces comencé a analizar una vez más lo que sucedía… intentando buscarle una solución al problema, pero nada… era un bloqueo psicológico total. Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y de inmediato levanté la cabeza de golpe… no me podía dormir.<br>-puedes descansar, prometí que cuidaría de ti.  
>-no tengo sueño –mentí tan estúpidamente que yo misma puse cara de incredulidad –no quiero dormir –aclaré y eso no era mentira.<br>-que tengo que hacer para que me creas? –preguntó.  
>-nada… no puedes hacer nada.<br>Pasaron unos cuantos minutos así, no me di ni cuenta cuando ya estaba dormida. Desperté cuando sentí que una mano acariciaba mi rostro mientras que me decían: despierta bella. Cuando escuché ese diminutivo pensé… todo esto fue una fea pesadilla, pero cuando abrí los ojos, nada había cambiado, seguía en ese mismo cuarto del demonio que al parecer solo estaba hecho con el fin de generar traumas en quien lo usara. Otra vez me alejé de él con un miedo irracional, la última vez que me habían despertado así fue lo peor que me había sucedido… Al parecer él lo entendió y sin forzar nada más, con el brazo estirado del modo en que estaba cerró sus dedos en un puño como si de ese modo resistiera las ganas de tomar mi rostro.  
>-yo… te traje algo para que comas –dijo excusándose por haberme despertado con una leve sonrisa ladeada, pero sus ojos no mostraban felicidad, así que más que una sonrisa parecía una mueca de disculpa… pero yo no me encontraba con los ánimos de correspondérsela o apreciar lo que hacía.<br>-no quiero nada muchas gracias –le corte de una, ironizando el gracias –quizás que cosa le habrán puesto a la comida –susurré para mi destilando odio. Bajó la mirada como si mi comentario lo hiriese -… no tengo hambre –dije intentando remedar la manera en que antes le había contestado, no quería que se enojara, después de todo era el único que me "cuidaba".  
>-Entiendo –se limitó a contestar. Así se pasaban las horas, cada vez que necesitaba algo, lo cual eran pocas –solo para ir al baño –me dirigía a él, pero nada más. Intentó darme de comer algo otra vez pero lo rechacé como siempre. Entonces justo cuando se iba a sentar, se oyó que alguien caminaba por el pasillo para venir al cuarto. Lo miré con pánico, entonces con sus reflejos mucho más desarrollados ya estaba poniéndome la venda en los ojos mientras susurraba un "no tengo otra opción" antes de que yo alcanzara siquiera a mencionarlo. Llegó justo para abrir la puerta. Entró el que me había cuidado por tercera vez… ¿Jasper? Si, Jasper, así se llamaba.<br>-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Edward.  
>-Nada, es mi turno. James me mandó a cuidarla… dice que tú necesitas despejar la mente porque estás actuando como idiota.<br>-No necesito salir  
>-Pues no lo sé, yo solo sigo órdenes –joder, parece que se iría… el miedo hacía mella en mí otra vez, rogaba internamente porque no se fuera – ¿qué te está pasando?<br>-Nada… ¿por qué dices eso? –antes de contestar, ambos se movieron hacia fuera de la habitación y juntaron la puerta, lo que solo hizo que intentara aún más escuchar lo que decían… es como cuando te dicen "no mires" y lo primero que haces es voltear a ver.  
>-Sabes a que me refiero… ¿somos amigos no?<br>-sí, somos amigos pero no se de que hablas  
>-¿Por qué te comportas así con ella? Sabes que se tendrá que ir pronto, así que no hagas más estupideces… ella desaparecerá y tú te quedarás aquí con el problema. Para con las pendejadas ¿vale? Cuando tu metes el culo en donde no debes, también me mojo yo.<br>-No dejaré que se vaya –eso me asustó… ¿a qué se referían? Se suponía que Edward me quería ayudar, no retenerme allí por más tiempo. Entonces sentí un vuelco en el estómago… él no me quería dejar ir.  
>-¿te oyes? ¿ya no sé qué es lo que pretendes?<br>-eso es lo que pretendo, no dejaré que se vaya.  
>-¿Por qué? –preguntó Jasper conteniéndose, tenía unas ganas de gritarle.<br>-porque… ella me recuerda a mi hermana. No quiero que la vuelvan a separar de mí –la sorpresa me dejó estática… así que por eso no quería que nadie me hiciera daño, su voz sonaba tan afligida que sentí lastima por él –necesito que me ayudes a mantenerla aquí.  
>-¿estás loco? –preguntó alzando la voz un poco más, entonces volvió a hablar pero más tranquilo –entiendo que la extrañes, pero no por eso arriesgaras tu vida cada vez que aparezca una chica que te la recuerde. Además no hay forma de que ella se quede, lo sabes –Edward dio un largo suspiro.<br>-por lo menos me ayudarás a cuidarla mientras estés de guardia?  
>-A que te refieres?<br>-que no le tocaras ni un pelo, ni dejarás que nadie se le acerque mientras estés tu.  
>-está bien.<br>-Gracias.  
>-Puedes salir ahora, yo la cuido… te lo prometo.<br>-con tu vida.  
>-con mi vida.<br>-Está bien, puedo… entrar para decirle por lo menos que saldré un momento –no hubo contestación pero la puerta se abrió y unos pasos se oyeron en mi dirección. Se inclinó para decirme –bella… saldré por un momento –yo no lo podía ver, pero eso no significaba que él no notara la decepción en mi, así que bajé el rostro… -volveré lo más rápido que pueda.  
>De mis labios no salió ni una palabra, mantuve una posición de "ve… total, da igual lo que me pase" tenía que admitirlo, estaba resentida con él… me protegía solo porque le recordaba a su hermana, no sabía porque pero el hecho me había decepcionado muchísimo. Entonces se puso de pie y se despidió con un "volveré pronto".<br>Las horas se pasaron lentas, no tenía nada que hacer. Lo único que estaba esperando era que llegara Edward, tenía una duda en mi cabeza la cual no dejaría hasta resolverla. La curiosidad de saber que había pasado con su hermana me estaba carcomiendo, pero mi orgullo era más grande, no quería ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Eran sentimientos muy contradictorios que estaban generando estragos en mi interior. Jasper ni siquiera se acerco a mí, se mantuvo observándome desde lejos sin omitir siquiera una palabra. Podía casi sentir sus sentimientos emanar… sentía desconfianza hacia mi persona, desconfianza, empatía y por sobre todo curiosidad.  
>-¿puedo preguntarte algo? –susurre un tanto insegura. Tanteando el terreno.<br>-¿qué? –contestó con tranquilidad, lo que me inspiró valor para preguntarle.  
>-¿Qué le pasó a la hermana de Edward? –rogaba porque me contestara él.<br>-¿Escuchaste nuestra conversación? –su tono seguía siendo casi amable  
>-pues… ehhhh –bajé la cabeza asintiendo -sí… lo siento… pero ¿qué le paso? ¿Murió? –volví a preguntar.<br>-Ajá…  
>-¿Cómo? –especifiqué nuevamente, esperando que soltara prenda.<br>-Yo… no puedo decírtelo, no me corresponde.  
>Un silencio se estableció de nuevo, pero yo tenía otra duda así que no dejaría que todo quedase así –Jasper<br>-¿Qué sucede ahora?  
>-¿Qué pasará conmigo?<br>-De verdad que no lo sé… –comentó sincero, como si aquel tema le provocara dolor de cabeza, entonces su celular comenzó a sonar. Salió de la habitación pero esta vez se alejó más de la puerta, de seguro recordando que yo alcanzaba a oír. Así que no pude entender nada, solo frases sueltas como "hay que evitarlo" o "mientras más rápido mejor", pero nada concreto. Pasó bastante rato –o por lo menos a mí se me hacía mucho –cuando escuché la voz de Edward en el pasillo, Jasper aún no había entrado, me encontraba sola, ambos hablaron algo de lo que no capte absolutamente nada… tramposos, tal vez debí habérmelo guardado un rato para averiguar más… yo y mis impulsos, entonces uno de ellos entró a la habitación –Edward… lo reconocí por el aroma que llegó, una fragancia que te atraía pero a la vez te decía aléjate… soy peligroso. Era un perfume a naturaleza, a madera y bosques pero con una elegancia nata –cerró la puerta como la vez anterior con pestillo y se acercó hasta mí. Volvió a bajar la venda con delicadeza mientras me preguntaba:  
>-¿no ha hecho nada? –esa pregunta hizo que sus palabras volvieran a mi mente como si estuviesen grabadas en piedra "porque… ella me recuerda a mi hermana"… no lo preguntaba porque se preocupara por mí, era porque veía en mi a su hermana. No sé realmente el por qué bajé mi rostro con una mirada de hielo que nunca antes le había puesto a alguien, tal vez resentimiento, pena o decepción, pero él notó de inmediato el cambio aún así no dijo nada posiblemente prediciendo que no lograría sacarme ni una sola palabra. Al rato después, el salió de la habitación… esta vez no me dijo ni avisó nada pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer luego de la manera en que lo ignoré… el tenía que entenderme! Cuando volvió traía una cajita de leche y un paquete de galletas escondidos en el bolsillo.<br>-Te traje algo para que comas –silencio era lo único que recibía de mi, ni siquiera lo miré – ¿por qué no me hablas? Solo te estoy pidiendo que comas. Llevas cinco días sin alimentarte -¿5 días? Vaya… había sido todo un logro, solo había dormido tres veces en cinco días… por eso tenía tanta hambre mi estomago rugía, pero mi orgullo era mayor. Fue cuando se oyó que alguien trataba de abrir la puerta, la cual esta estaba con pestillo. Lo miré de inmediato mientras que él ya me estaba vendando otra vez. Mi respiración estaba algo acelerada, el miedo me carcomía. Entonces Edward abrió la puerta para que quien fuese entrara.  
>-¿Qué estabas haciendo con la puerta cerrada?<br>-Nada  
>-¿Te entretenías con nuestra invitada? –una carcajada macabra salió de su garganta, mientras yo casi me estremecía.<br>-jaja… -se rio con pocas ganas Edward. Si intentaba convencerlos de ello, no le funcionaba.  
>-y que tal? –preguntó sugerente, ya me empezaba a incomodar y al parecer el también porque de una manera por completo apática le espetó –no es de tu incumbencia.<br>Sus pasos se comenzaron a acercar hasta el lugar en el que me encontraba, este era alguien que no había escuchado antes. Se inclinó tanto que sentí su respiración en mi frente, entonces me eché hacia atrás para imponer distancia, pero me dijo –no ordené que te alejaras.  
>-no necesito tu ordenes para hacerlo –contesté sin poder contenerme más –yo te digo que te pudras en el infierno y sin embargo sigues aquí.<br>Entonces me golpeó tan fuerte en la cara que todo me dio vueltas, el pulso lo sentía a mil en la mejilla pero me mordí la lengua de quejarme. No alcancé a recuperarme cuando volví a sentir un golpe en la otra mejilla –retráctate de lo que dijiste –pude haberle hacho caso pero no quería dar mi brazo a torcer, cuando quería, podía ser más terca que una mula, así que no abrí la boca. Me jaló del pelo hasta que me sostuvo del cuello empujándome para quedar recostada en el piso.  
>-Ya suéltala –se escuchó la voz de Edward con furia contenida.<br>-Discúlpate –ordenó ignorando a su compañero mientras apretaba mi cuello un poco, me estaba desesperando y estaba más que asustada. Para mi gran decepción, Edward no hacía nada, solo estaba de espectador.  
>-En tus sueños –dije con el poco aire que tenía, entonces me volvió a cortar más la respiración, comencé a sentir como me faltaba el oxígeno, como si la cabeza me iba a reventar y mi cuerpo que buscaba un lugar por el cual hacer entrar el aire pero no podía hacer absolutamente nada, él me tenía inmovilizada con todo su peso<br>-idiota ya suéltala, la vas a matar!  
>-pues bien muerta estará –las voces comenzaron a disminuir se escucharon más lejanas, mi mente luchaba por mantenerse consiente pero mi cuerpo ya no respondía –te dije que la dejes! –y el cuerpo que tenía encima desapareció en cosa de segundos mientras que el aire entraba de golpe a mis pulmones tan rápido que llegaba a ser doloroso. No veía lo que sucedía a mí alrededor, me sentía tan impotente ante ello. Entonces comenzaron a discutir entre los dos, mientras que yo no entendía ni la mitad de lo que hablaban.<br>-¿Qué rayos te pasa?  
>-Tú fuiste el idiota, ¿que parte de en mi turno yo sé lo que hago no entiendes?… tú debes limitarte a esperar a que se vaya, será tu turno de hacer lo que te plazca.<br>-esto no se quedará así me oyes? –le amenazó a él.  
>-Desaparece! –entonces hubo un silenció en la habitación. Se oyó un portazo que movió hasta los cimientos del lugar mientras que la tensión en el ambiente estaba más presente que nunca. Yo aún me encontraba en el piso inmóvil, quería desaparecer de la vista de todos en ese lugar pero nunca sucedía. Sentía tanta rabia contra todos y el hecho de no poder hacer nada me estaba superando. Sin poder controlar lo que sentía un grito desde lo más profundo de mí salió, cargado de dolor, impotencia, rabia, furia, odio y mucha pero mucha tristeza. Después hice lo que había acostumbrado en este lugar… llorar –no me pueden culpar, en mi situación cualquiera lo haría. Y como si la vida fuese repetitiva, el se acercó a mi… otra vez, pero yo estaba fuera de mi misma como para actuar razonablemente. Intentó sacarme la venda de los ojos como acostumbró pero me moví para que no lo hiciera:<br>-¡no quiero que me la quites! No quiero ver toda esta basura que me rodea! Prefiero ser una ignorante y no saber nada de lo que a este lugar y a ustedes respecte! –el no dijo nada y parecía que no me presionaría, solo me dejaría hacer lo que quisiese pero yo no estaba lista, aún tenía cosas que sacarle encara –y si me quieres proteger, hazlo porque te nazca… no porque te recuerde a quien sea! Mi nombre es Isabella Swan ¿sí? ¡Así que no te hagas el amistoso y comprensivo cuando en realidad no es lo que sientes! –todo lo decía entre balbuceos, mi cuerpo se sacudía por el llanto además de sentir una tremenda decepción.  
>No sé cuando tiempo pasó hasta que me calmé, el sueño me llegó de golpe aunque no me atrevo a decir si fue sueño o me había desmayado por la falta de nutrientes –cuando estas sentada con una venda en los ojos muerta del cansancio y el hambre, no hay gran diferencia entre ambas –. Desperté a lo que yo supuse fue un largo rato, Edward no había abierto la boca desde que le había gritado aquellas acusadoras palabras y la culpa comenzaba a hacer uso de presencia en mi mente… fantástico, lo único que faltaba. ¿y ahora que se suponía debía hacer?, entonces opté por lo que mejor consideré… disculparme –malditos valores que mis padres me habían inculcado –así que me tragué el orgullo pisoteado que ya tenía para hablar con sensatez.<br>-Edward… ¿puedo decirte algo? –no contestó… eso significaba que le había ofendido en serio con mis palabras –está bien si no me quieres contestar… lo entiendo perfectamente, pero de todos modos te lo diré… yo… lo siento, de veras lamento haberte dicho eso y me arrepiento de haberte molestado, pero me sentía frustrada me han golpeado, humillado, me han hecho lo que han querido y encima la única persona que considero mi "amigo" por decir algo resulta que solo fingía serlo porque en realidad perseguía la imagen de alguien que quería y ahora no está a su lado. Estaba decepcionada, frustrada y con mucha rabia, las hormonas me controlan pero de verdad que no quiero estar en malas contigo –al finalizar mi monologo suspiré tranquila… si él me perdonaba ya era cosa suya, pero por lo menos yo estaba tranquila de que me había disculpado.  
>-Es verdad que me recuerdas a mi hermana… -hubiese preferido que no dijera nada, era más la decepción de que me confirmara mis temores a que me ignorase –pero eso no significa que te proteja por ello. Lo hago porque de verdad quiero cuidar de ti –ese último comentario me dejó casi mareada ¿había entendido bien? Fantástico ahora ni siquiera me funcionaba bien el cerebro. Hubo un silencio entonces el preguntó -¿de verdad quieres tener la venda puesta?<br>-siendo sincera… no –se río suavemente me lo imaginé negando con la cabeza. Llegó hasta mí y dijo "haber" mientras tomaba mi rostro en su dirección. Quitó la venda de mis ojos mientras yo musitaba un leve "gracias". Sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa entonces se sentó a mi lado en el suelo. Dobló las piernas y apoyó su codo en las rodillas mientras que su palma sostenía su rostro.  
>-¿Vas a comer algo? –preguntó alzando una ceja.<br>-¿de verdad llevo cinco días sin comer nada? –pregunté con incredulidad.  
>-De hecho… -corrió la manga de su brazo y miró su reloj –en diez minutos serán seis días.<br>-si digo que no… parecería una cabezota ¿cierto? –Asintió con la cabeza -está bien –dije con una sonrisa de cansancio –comeré algo –entonces de inmediato sacó de su chaqueta una barra de cereal y una botella con agua para tendérmela.  
>-no tengo más que esto, las reservas se van acabando.<br>-Eso no importa… con el hambre que tengo… podría comer pasto y lo encontraría sabroso –reímos juntos… a lo que habíamos llegado. Hubo un silencio mientras comía entonces sin poder controlarlo susurre –como estará mi familia… -el ambiente se cargo de nostalgia y las palabras salieron de mi boca sin poder detenerlas, la curiosidad era mucha  
>-¿Qué fue lo que pasó con tu hermana? –primero me observó como si se perdiese en mi mirada, entonces agachó su rostro y sostuvo su cabeza con las manos como si de algún modo pudiese controlar la notoria frustración que sentía. Me arrepentí de haberlo preguntado porque su estado anímico cambió drásticamente –no tienes que contestarlo, a veces soy algo… curiosa –pensé que no respondería, de hecho pensé que lo había ofendido por alguna extraña razón.<br>-Hace aproximadamente dos años… -se detuvo, me sorprendió por completo… era tan obvio el esfuerzo que hacía por hablar y yo lo que menos quería era que recordara malos momentos, así que antes que siguiera le corté  
>-de verdad que no… no tienes que hacerlo.<br>-es que… quiero hacerlo –suspiró y volvió a repetir –hace dos años vivíamos mis padres, mi hermana y yo en España… -Comenzó contando lo que prometía ser una larga historia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok, ok, aquí la historia comienza a tomar forma, les digo de antemano, que el relato tendrá si no me equivoco 14 capítulos, más por supuesto, el prólogo y el epílogo XD muchisimas gracias a azabella 45, por ser el primer comentario de esta historia! un review de muuuyyyy pocas palabras, pero fue el primero y el hecho de que esté ahí es hermoso XD por eso te dedico este capi a ti =) muchísimas gracias a todas las chicas que me han agregado entre sus autores o historias favoritas :D besos y espero lo hayan disfrutado! A! y por cierto FELIZZZZ AÑOOOO NUEVOOOOO (adelantado)<strong>_


	5. 4 Recordando el pasado

_**Capi nuevo espero les esté gustando la historia a las pñocas lectoras que tengo jijijiji, aunque no hay muchos comentarios jajajaj (solo uno) debo esperar que les está gustando ¿no?**_

Recordando el pasado:

Tenía la impresión de que esto no sería grato para él, pero ¿qué más daba ya? Su expresión era de dolor– tenía veintidós años y mi hermana dieciocho… yo estaba estudiando idiomas y ella ingeniería agrónoma… sería su primer año –dijo con ternura –ambos estábamos becados. Mi padre trabajaba como locutor en una radio mientras que mi madre era bioquímica, vivíamos muy bien, no nos faltaba nada, teníamos buena situación económica, excelente educación, pero por sobre todo nos queríamos como nadie podría imaginar. Mi hermana lo era todo para mí, era la niña más dulce y hermosa que había conocido hasta ese momento –me miraba profundamente a los ojos, como si estuviese pendiente de cada una de mis reacciones, pero a la vez parecía perdido en sus recuerdos- yo nací acá en Santiago pero ella era española… siempre me molestaba con eso… decía que era europea, desde que nació fuimos inseparables yo era su protector al cien por ciento, eso incluía ciertas desventajas para mí… como llevarla a todos lados pero no me incomodaba ser su chofer –sonrió nostálgico -, muchas veces me dijo que no la dejaba ser, que ya estaba creciendo y debía aprender a cometer errores, que yo solo se lo estaba impidiendo, de hecho las pocas veces que peleábamos era por eso, así que siempre se vengaba de que no la dejara salir sola siguiéndome a mí, cuando iba fiestas de amigos o lo que fuera … siempre estaba tras de mí, parecía cola… era una chica realmente hermosa ¿sabes?

Su ceño se fruncía como si se perdiese en aquellos recuerdos evitando con aquel gesto aunque fuese un poco su dolor, estaba mirando el piso mientras hablaba sin detenerse, porque sabía que si paraba no podría retomar el relato-nuestras últimas vacaciones habíamos viajado los dos a Inglaterra, ella moría por ir allí, amaba la historia con una pasión que jamás había visto a nadie, y deseaba conocer la "fantástica y única cultura que solo allí hay" solía decirme, ese verano comenzó todo. Mi cumpleaños caía en esas fechas y para celebrarlo quise ir a una de esas fiestas para todo público, era realmente masiva. En un principio dije que ella no me acompañaría porque yo no estaría pendiente a cada momento, que quería pasármela bien y no andar de niñero, se quedaría en el hotel para que así al día siguiente fuese a un tour por el museo Británico, pero Rosalie se negó, dijo que ella también quería ir, que quería ver cómo eran esas fiestas, que también quería conocer gente, además ya era mayor de edad y que si no la llevaba, iría igual cuando yo ya me hubiese ido… me molestó e insistió tanto que finalmente accedí.  
>me intentaba de convencer a mi mismo siempre con la escusa de que la tendría a la vista, me propuse no dejar que nadie se le acercara. Pero como todo estúpido adolescente… no lo hice. Ese día, nos fuimos en un auto que arrendamos cuando eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, me encontré con algunos tipos que había conocido durante la corta estadía que llevábamos y a los cinco minutos me olvidé de mi hermana. Cuando ya eran cerca de la una de la mañana, recordé a Rosalie, así que preocupado comencé a buscarla por todo el lugar, pero ella no estaba… encontré una escalera de esas que te llevan a sectores "VIP" y sin pensármelo dos veces, subí. Ella estaba ahí, sana y salva, pero un muchacho la acompañaba. Ellos estaban muy juntos y yo era muy sobreprotector, así que ni siquiera lo pensé dos veces y con una orden llena de amenaza le grité que saliera del sillón en el que se encontraba. Ella me dijo que no estaba haciendo nada malo y que no tenía derecho a tratarla así, que yo sabía que era una persona consciente, entre otras cosas. Le dije que ella no sabía nada de la vida, que "este idiota" refiriéndome al tipo que aún estaba con nosotros solo quería aprovechase de ella, porque así eran la mayoría de los hombres. Eso solo hizo todo peor, pues además de que ella me discutiera, se le unió el pendejo ese… diciendo que ella ya era una mujer y que sabía bien lo que hacía… que la vería cuando se le viniera en ganas y que lo único que estaba fuera de lugar era yo. Le grité a mi hermana que se moviera rápido, porque no dudaría en sacarla a la fuerza si fuese necesario. El idiota volvió a intervenir diciéndole a rose que no tenía porque obedecerme, pero mi hermana le dijo que no se preocupara que ella lo arreglaría, y en un claro desafío hacia mí lo besó descaradamente. Volví a gritarle, le dije que se moviera, entonces ella lo soltó y se rió de manera despectiva, "tienes mi número… luego hablamos" le dijo antes de dar media vuelta y salir por la puerta dejándome atrás. Cuando llegamos al hotel fue… una guerra, ambos nos gritamos cosas horribles como nunca hacíamos, era ella y luego yo pero la pelea finalizó cuando le dije que le contaría a nuestros padres lo ocurrido, ella cerró la boca de inmediato haciendo rechinar los dientes de la rabia y lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo al baño para descargarse gritando a todo pulmón fue un: "no pienses que eso me detendrá… te demostraré que ya no soy una niña, verás que puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana". Estuvo horas dentro.<br>no pasó más de una semana de aquello y regresamos a España, pues no pude controlarla más luego de eso, se escapaba durante la noche, salía sin que pudiera hacer nada, mis padres querían hablar con ella y que aprendiera de su error, estaban muy molestos de su actitud y creían que con una buena reprimenda se le pasaría, pero yo sabía que no sería así… algo en ella había cambiado, ya no tenía esa dulce mirada, esa inocencia que antes reflejaba, en lugar de eso, solo había rechazo, una mirada desafiante. Y lamentablemente tuve razón. No solo cambió en su actitud, si no que dejó todo a la deriva, al entrar en la universidad no iba clases, cambió sus amistades, salía como si estuviese sola sin avisar a donde iría y mucho menos con quién, se cogía chicos distintos para cada semana. Pero había uno que nunca se iba, cerca de finales de semestre conoció a royce, un punki que tenía una de las peores reputaciones en la universidad. Se sabía que era un tipo de lo peor, se comentaba que vendía drogas y para mi hermana fue un desafío, le encantaba hacer todo esto frente a mí, refregándome en la cara que no la podía controlar.  
>Las peleas en mi casa se hicieron constantes, las cuales terminaban con ella llorando amenazando que acabaría con su vida. Comenzó a adelgazar, no quería comer, tenía mucha sed, le aparecieron ojeras, no hablaba con nadie… y yo me encontraba impotente… un día entré a la cocina y ella estaba ahí sacando una lata de cerveza, fue cuando vi sus muñecas… -hay por dios… su hermana se… ¿era en serio? su relato me tenía sumida en un silencio perturbante, mis latidos eran pausados, listos para detenerse en cualquier momento, no podía creer lo que me estaba contando era lo más sombrío que había escuchado en toda mi vida, me sentí culpable por haber hecho un escándalo cuando supe que le recordaba a su hermana, era lógico que él reaccionara así –le dije que debía parar, que esto estaba arruinando a todos, que además de acabar con su vida lentamente, estaba destruyendo nuestra familia. Le dije que debía pensar antes de hacer las cosas y ella otra vez me respondió que no me inmiscuyera, y que si abría la boca para decir aunque fuese una sola palabra, sería peor. Así que como idiota me callé, pensando que en algún momento ella recuperaría la cordura, pero dejé pasar todo… y gracias a eso tocamos fondo.<br>Traté de amenazar al idiota de su "novio" que en realidad solo quería sacar provecho de ella… cuando comencé a ver esos notorios cambios, que no eran solo de ropa o maquillaje me preocupe mucho, y supe que algo andaba muy mal…

Flash back: Edward

"revisé sus cosas y entre su ropa interior encontré unos cartuchos de drogas, Salí hecho una furia a la plaza en laque siempre estaba Royce, porque como imaginarás, era un vago que solo estaba bebiendo alcohol y drogándose en una plaza cercana a la universidad. Cuando llegué yacía sentado sobre el pasto con una chica luciéndola como si fuera una puta… carraspeé para que notara mi presencia –el verla con esa tipa solo me generó más rabia, se estaba burlando de mi hermana –de un empujón se quitó a la chica de encima y me miró con ira contenida, se puso de pie y caminó alejándose de ella, con el fin de que lo siguiera. Cuando estuvimos apartados me preguntó:  
>-¿qué quieres?<br>-que dejes a mi hermana en paz –se rió irónicamente y con superioridad me dijo.  
>-¿tu crees que por que tu lo digas lo haré?<br>-no te sirve de nada estar con ella… fácilmente puedo avisar a la policía un tráfico de drogas y tu estarás donde deberías… con tus mugrosos pies dentro de un calabozo –sonrió ladinamente  
>-no lo harás…<br>-¿Qué mierda te hace pensar eso?  
>-no sé, tal vez que eres muy marica para hacerlo, o que si lo haces tu hermana se les escapará más de las manos… ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta? Cada vez que le ponen límites, se les escurre como una sabandija así que no pierdan el tiempo con ella, ya es un caso perdido, una drogadicta que lo único que sabe hacer es volarse para olvidarse de ustedes… -se rió, el aroma a cerveza estaba impregnado en ese idiota –y te equivocas, claro que me sirve estar con ella… es la chica que me compra más mercancía o sea más ingreso además es una zorra en la cama. Lo hace como nadie<br>-cállate!  
>-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta que te diga que es una perra cualquiera? –se rió despectivamente<br>-Solo aléjate de ella... –dije mientras me mordía la lengua para no saltar encima de él, tenía unas ganas tremendas de golpear su cabeza contra el suelo hasta que quedara inconsciente.  
>-Tendrías que verla en acción… -entonces no me aguanté más y le lancé un golpe que le llegó a la mandíbula, así comenzamos a pelear, duramos un largo rato, pero cuando ya comenzábamos a cansarnos le saqué ventaja y de un golpe en el estómago lo arrojé al suelo dejándolo casi sin respirar.<br>-ya oíste… te quiero lo más lejos que sea posible."

Fin del Flash Back.

-¿Qué sucedió? –pregunté en un susurro, casi intentando ocultar mi vista, sin saber porque el preguntar ello, me daba vergüenza, el fijó sus ojos en los míos y esta estaban cristalinos, como si en cualquier momento soltara lágrimas –lo siento, tranquilo… no sigas si no quieres –entonces sin siquiera darme cuenta moví mis manos para tomar las suyas, de un tosco modo, pero de igual forma sentí una corriente que recorrió mi brazo de un extremo al otro. La sensación fue tal que las corrí de inmediato –resérvatelas para ti –me dije mentalmente.  
>Fue una tarde de verano cuando todo acabó… ya había pasado un año de ese desastroso viaje, todo iba de mal en peor. Lo que el imbécil de Royce había dicho era verdad, mi hermana era un caso sin retorno, pero lo último que se pierde es la esperanza… dicen.<p>

Flash Back: Edward

"El sol estaba muy fuerte y yo venía del gimnasio, había un ambiente sofocante, entré a la casa en la cual se oía un silencio total, la piscina enterrada que había estaba llena, así que venía con la idea de nadar un rato. Crucé la entrada de la casa y caminé hasta llegar a la casa, unos cuantos metros me separaban de la puerta. Estaba abierta… me pareció raro, pero pensé que a lo mejor mi madre estaría viendo el jardín, era algo que a ella le encantaba. Entré a la casa y pasé directo a mi cuarto, mientras subía la gran escalera grité:  
>-¡Hola mamá, papá! – no me detuve a escuchar si me contestaban o no, dejé el bolso en mi habitación abrí las cortinas entonces bajé otra vez para saludarlos como debía ser, mientras llegaba al final de la escala vi por entre las cortinas que cubrían la ventana del lado izquierdo a ambos que estaban en las sillas de playa recostados con lentes de sol bajo la sombra de un árbol por el lado más alejado del agua y de la casa. Me reí contento de ver que estaban tranquilos algún momento. Pasé por la cocina para servirme un vaso de jugo y atravesé el living… encontré a mi hermana en el sillón. Se veía tan perturbada como jamás la había visto. Sostenía sus rodillas firmes contra su pecho y escondía algo en su regazo, tenía el pelo alborotado y su maquillaje corrido, al parecer estaba llorando. Se mecía hacia delante y hacia atrás susurrando palabras que no alcanzaba a oír.<br>-Rose… ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunté muy preocupado acercándome hacia ella, pero no me contestaba – ¿está todo en orden? –por un pequeño momento pensé que Royce había terminado con ella y por eso se encontraba así "la felicidad volverá" pensé estúpidamente. Pero ella no contestaba otra vez, así que me empecé a acercar.  
>-¡No te acerques! –gritó cuando apenas había dado un paso.<br>-¿Por qué? No voy a hacerte nada.  
>-¡quiero que todos me dejen sola!<br>-tranquila, soy tu hermano, solo quiero saber que pasa… ver si puedo ayudarte en algo.  
>-¡nooo! No me puedes ayudar… en esto no puedes –dijo llorando fuertemente.<br>-Claro que si… te lo he dicho muchas veces, todo tiene arreglo menos la muerte.  
>-¡¿NO ME OYES? Ese es el punto, ya no me puedes ayudar… entiéndelo, Ya es muy tarde… -decía mientras sollozaba. Así estuvo largo rato, yo no quería dejarla sola, me sorprendía que mis padres lo hubieran hecho, de seguro que llevaba así gran parte del día y por eso la habían dejado llorar tranquila en un intento de que se calmara, pero yo no era como ellos. De pronto sus gemidos de tristeza dejaron de sonar y como si de una demente de película de terror se tratara sonrió con los ojos cerrados diciendo –que calma ¿no? Desde hace mucho no se sentía así nuestra casa –Fue cuando vi lo que cargaba en su regazo… tenía un arma. Un pánico irracional me inundó y el sentimiento de desgracia anegó mi ser por completo. La verdad llegó a mí como un balde de agua fría.<br>-¿Qué hiciste? –pregunté con los ojos como platos –¡y mamá y papá! ¡¿Dónde están?  
>-tomando sol –dijo sonriendo con la vista desorbitada –por fin descansan sin gritar –mi hermana estaba temblando, entonces antes de que siquiera terminara de hablar, salí corriendo hacia el patio trasero, en dirección a mis padres.<br>-¡mamá!¡Papá! –grité pero ellos no contestaban, crucé la piscina rápidamente y cuando me encontraba a unos metros fue cuando los vi bien… estaban tendidos con los brazos colgando fuera de las reposaderas, sus ropas estaban bañadas en sangre, las cuales comenzaban a secarse. Sus cuerpos estaban pálidas, sus labios azulados, sus expresiones inertes, me acerqué a ellos a tocarlos, no creí lo que mis ojos me mostraban, debía ser todo un sueño, pero no lo era, el frío en ellos era real, sus miembros yacían tiesos… entré corriendo a la casa para… en realidad no sé para qué, creo que solo quería gritarle a la cara que era todo su culpa, pero la verdad solo lo hacía porque deseaba traspasar la culpa que yo sentía a alguien.  
>-¡Rosalie!¡¿Qué hiciste? –le grité antes de siquiera llegar donde ella rallando en la desesperación, sentía un nudo en la garganta y comencé a llorar como no había hecho jamás.<br>-¡No comiences tu ahora! –dijo llorando, entonces llegué al living en el que ella estaba, apuntaba su sien con la pistola mientras se sacudía violentamente -¡cállate!... –yo estaba fuera de mí, no asociaba todo de una vez y con un miedo total de perder a la única persona amada que aún tenía le dije:  
>-por favor… no lo hagas… esto… se puede arreglar.<br>-¿No lo entiendes? Ya es muy tarde… ya lo arruiné todo –su llanto era cada vez más incontenible –todo esto ha pasado por mi culpa… solo quiero que acabe, quiero tranquilidad…  
>-No es tu culpa… las cosas a veces pasan porque tienen que ser así, solo no me dejes tu también –a medida que hablaba me iba acercando a ella, pero entonces se percató.<br>-¡No te acerques! –me gritó mientras preparaba el arma dispuesta a dispararse.  
>-¡No te culpo Rosee! Ya no importa, solo quiero que estemos los dos juntos<br>-Tú mismo lo dijiste Edward… todo tiene arreglo menos la muerte.  
>-Rose… no lo hagas, te prometo que será como antes, ¿lo recuerdas? Seremos inseparables como antes, siempre has sido mi hermanita y no dejarás de serlo, solo no me dejes… -ella bajó la mirada y siguió llorando sin dejar de apuntar su sien.<br>-Ya no puede ser como antes Edward, lo arruiné… y esto no se puede reparar, no puedo retroceder el tiempo –decía entrecortadamente –duele –gimió con angustia- … y haré que pare –dijo subiendo su vista decidida…  
>-¡Nooooooo! –grité lanzándome hacia ella, pero ya era muy tarde, un sonido ensordecedor ocupó cada espacio de la sala y su cuerpo cayó tendido sobre el sofá mientras la sangre comenzaba a brotar."<p>

Fin del Fash Back

Solo atiné a tomarla en brazos y acunarla contra mí, meciéndola… pasé semanas teniendo pesadillas, por momentos creí que me había vuelto loco era un sensación horrible, recordaba todo con exacta claridad, los recuerdos me atormentaban, las crudas imágenes aparecían siempre, me sentía de lo peor, entonces… el sentimiento de venganza comenzó a aparecer y una idea movió los cimientos de mi conciencia e inconsciencia, aquel maldito idiota de Royce me las pagaría… pero eran más formas de engañarme… en el fondo sabía que todo era mi culpa…

Edward comenzó a llorar, más bien, de sus ojos salían lágrimas sin que él pudiera evitarlo o darse cuenta, llegó a lo más profundo de mi corazón y en un vago intento por hacer que se tranquilizara le dije:  
>-Tranquilo… no fue tu culpa, tu mismo lo dijiste, a veces las cosas pasan porque así han de ser… fue un todo, yo… no puedo decir que te entiendo pero… -no sabía qué decir y lo peor era que ya me pondría a llorar yo… no había nada que me produjera más tristeza que ver a otra persona llorar. Más aún cuando era un hombre –solo no llores… que también me pondré a llorar –finalicé sin saber que más decir. Me miró a los ojos y sonrió lo que hizo que se viera más como una mueca. Suspiró y cuando pensé que había terminado su relato siguió.<br>Una noche me dirigí hacia un bar, se me estaba haciendo un hábito… cada vez que tenía dinero me lo gastaba en alcohol, entonces oí a dos hombres hablar de drogas y entre la conversación escuche el nombre del idiota que había destruido la vida de mi hermana. Me acerqué a ellos preguntarles por él tipo que al parecer no era muy amigo de ellos, fue así como comencé a caer en esto, nos comenzamos a hacer amigos sus nombres eran Jasper y Riley –sonrió, pero de la nada su rostro se puso sombrío –y cumplí mi propósito, terminé con su vida… el problema es que cuando te involucras en estas cosas… no puedes volver a salir.  
>-pero… siempre hay una segunda oportunidad ¿no? –dije con esperanza en la voz. Se rió desganado y sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, así pasamos unos cuantos minutos y cuando el silencio se hizo muy extraño dije -¿Qué?<br>-Nada… es solo que eres tan pura e ingenua de corazón… ella… era tan parecida a ti –dijo mientras levantaba su mano y la pasaba el dorso de sus dedos tan ligeramente por mi mejilla que me generaron cosquillas –su carácter… era idéntico al tuyo -se rió negando con la cabeza –siempre viendo lo positivo… y tan inocente como tu… pero son muy distintas a la vez… a veces me pregunto si es solo una escusa…  
>-¿el qué?<br>-Qué te parezcas a mi hermana, solo es una manera de engañarme a mí mismo otra vez –no entendí a que se refería, de hecho le iba a preguntar otra vez, pero entonces el habló.  
>-¿Te digo que es lo peor de todo esto? Que… para mí es un enigma.<br>-¿a qué te refieres?  
>-jamás supe porque todo terminó así… no sé… que fue lo que provoco a mi hermana hacer aquello. Yo solo llegué, vi a mis padres muertos y antes de que pudiera siquiera asimilar todo… Rosalie… tampoco estaba ya –su voz amenazaba con volver a quebrarse. El momento se sentía tan… intimo, había tanta confianza en su relato que me sentía… extraña, el se había mostrado tal como era conmigo, mientras que yo… así que en un dilema interno, me incliné hacia el costado derecho que era el lugar en el que él estaba y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Sentía un agotamiento interno difícil de explicar. Suspiré mientras le decía:<br>-a veces… es mejor no saber la verdad, es mejor vivir con una mentira o un enigma antes que enterarse de cosas que por ser verdades nos dañarían al completo. Creo que si… dios no quiso que te enteraras de lo sucedido, es porque era lo mejor. Es como lo que me sucede a mí… nadie me dice que ocurrirá conmigo, no sé si moriré, si volveré a ver a mi familia, si mi vida será alguna vez como antes, pero prefiero vivir en la ignorancia a estar cada uno de los días que me queden pensando en cómo acabaré, o lo que sea que me suceda –todo quedó en silencio… entonces las gotas saladas aparecieron, sin emitir si quiera un ruido dejé que mis ojos liberaran lo que sentía. Edward tenía la mirada perdida, así que por él no me preocupé, seguía en sus cavilaciones… era verdad que no sabía casi nada sobre lo que sucedería conmigo, pero de algo estaba segura… mi vida jamás sería como antes… siempre fui alguien consciente de mis sentimientos, cuando me enamoraba no era de esas que dudaban, cuando yo sentía algo por alguien lo aceptaba de primeras y lo decía, así que como mi manera de ser lo dictaba, podía asegurar que nada sería igual, porque alguien había llegado para no irse, el único problema era que… todo estaba en mi contra, así que por el momento solo deseaba que él me abrazara para de algún modo hacerme comprender que estaría apoyándome y como si este me leyera la mente apoyó su cabeza sobre la mía que estaba en su hombro y paso su manos por mi cintura mientras suspiraba.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno... dramático lo sé... jijijiji espero les haya parecido bueno XD<strong>_

_**no rogaré por reviews, si consideran que es lo suficientemente bueno**_

_**comenten, si no, pues que se la va a hacer :/**_

_**por cierto... FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**_


	6. 5 viejas amistades

Cabe repetir que los personajes pertenecen a stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mía de pies a cabeza.

Viejas amistades:

No sé cuanto tiempo nos quedamos juntos la verdad, el sueño caló hondo en mí al rato, la mezcla de cansancio, el sentimiento de seguridad que sentía al estar junto a él y sumado a todo eso el olor a bosque, esa mezcla a madera y plantas silvestre único de él me generaba un estado de alucinación total. Estaba en un sueño profundo cuando escuché su voz a lo lejos:

-Bella! Despierta… vamos, levántate – decía en un susurro mientras con suavidad levantaba mi cabeza y cuando apenas alcancé a abrir los ojos, estos fueron cubiertos.

-pero que rayos! ¿Qué estás haciendo? –contesté a la defensiva pero susurrando, mi sentido común decía que no alzara la voz –creí que ya habíamos superado esa etapa!

-Shhh… viene alguien –logró decir justo cuando terminó de anudar la venda, caminó unos pasos y en eso la puerta se abrió, tenía la respiración agitada, pero intentaba reprimirla, la adrenalina estaba a mil.

-Edward voy a salir un momento ¿necesitas algo? –ese Jasper

-Podrías traerme algo de comer –lo imaginé sonriendo.

-claro… oye… mañana viene.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? ¿No se suponía que las carreteras estaban vigiladas? –al parecer el aludido se encogió de hombros y luego contestó.

-pues de algún modo lograron pasarlo porque mañana llega para chequear su estado –¿el estado de quien? ¿el mío? ¿para qué querían ver mi estado?

-Rayos… no contaba con que se demoraran tan poco.

-Pues no sé yo… solo te aviso para que no te pillen por sorpresa –entonces se alejó con pasos rápidos hasta que la puerta se cerró. Esperé paciente a que Edward me quitara la venda, pero él no lo hiso, simplemente se limitaba a moverse de un lado para otro como si estuviese muy nervioso. Y sin más salió por la puerta dejándome sola, con una corriente de viento y la curiosidad a flor de piel. No entendía nada, ¿por qué su cambio tan repentino? ¿Qué sucedía? No veía que era lo malo en lo que dijo Jasper, bueno… a decir verdad no entendía nada de lo que él dijo, asique no le podía ver lo malo. El silencio se hiso total, solo se oía un pequeño silbido de viento pero… no sabía bien de donde provenía. La corriente de aire me dio calosfríos y sentí como se me ponía la piel de gallina. Entonces la puerta de volvió a abrir, por un mínimo de tiempo me asusté, pero en seguida él dijo:

-tranquila, soy yo –se sentó en la silla y suspiró con frustración.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Edward? –era la primera vez que decía su nombre en voz alta y me dieron ganas de sonreír.

-Nada…

-¿No mientas, quien viene… tiene que ver con el hecho de que te hayas puesto así?

-bella no me sucede nada, y no… que venga alguien no tiene que ver con nada porque no pasa nada.

-No necesito verte para saber que te pasa algo, tu nerviosismo se siente en el ambiente. Y no es para nada cómodo.

-Oh… -entonces se puso de pie rápido y me sacó la venda de los ojos –lo lamento, no me percaté.

-exacto… no te percataste porque algo te tiene distraído y conste que solo esta vez lo dejaré pasar. Agradécelo.

-Momento… ¿te protejo a diario y debo agradecerte?

-Haber… me secuestraste… me lo debes.

Bien… lo acepto, ya me estaba volviendo loca, si… loca, esa es la palabra, estaba secuestrada, mirando a la cara a uno de mis raptores, del cual cabe mencionar me estaba gustando lo suficiente para preocuparme y encima estaba jugando con el tema de mi secuestro como si hablara de mi actor favorito. Incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás para estirar el cuello y cerrar los ojos solo unos momentos. Me di cuenta por primera vez el dolor que sentía en mis articulaciones, las sentía atrofiadas al máximo, asique comencé estirar el cuerpo como pude. Entonces Vi que edward me estaba mirando desde su asiento.

-¿Estas muy incómoda? –no me lo creí… era la pregunta más… desatinada, casi tanto como el "seamos amigos" que me había dicho Jacob… Que lejano se sentía eso.

-No es el mejor lugar en el que estado… pero no me quejo –dijo con ironía. En sus ojos vi duda, pero se puso en pie y me dijo:

-Dame tus manos.

-¿Para qué? –dije frunciendo el seño.

-Solo pásamelas antes de que me arrepienta –con desconfianza se las entregué, su tacto me generó un intenso calor en todo el brazo, asique en respuesta tirité -¿tienes frío? –preguntó mientras desataba las cuerdas de mis manos –estas muy helada -¿entonces porque rayos yo sentía que mis manos se quemaban?.

-Más o menos, nada que no se pueda soportar –entonces él negó con la cabeza sonriendo levemente.

-Siempre tienes que hacerte la fuerte ¿no?

-¿de qué hablas?

-de tu modo de actuar… -entonces soltó mis manos, se sentó frente a mis pies y comenzó a desatar mis pies.

-deja yo lo hago, le dije recogiendo mis pies.

-No podrás –entonces volvió a tirar de ellos para continuar con la tarea. Comencé a mover mis muñecas y la sensación fue muy dolorosa, era como… luego de que te quitaran un yeso, así de débil sentía las articulaciones. Terminó entonces se puso de pie, tomo mis manos y me ayudó a pararme. Me estiré como cuando lo hacía al despertar en mi cómoda cama. Y sonreí, no me quedó más que sonreír ante la sensación de libertad que me generó el saber que podía moverme –gracias por esto –dije sin saber que más hacer. Otro escalofrío me atacó y Edward se quitó su polerón para tendérmelo.

-No, no tengo frío –me miró con desaprobación sin dejar de extender el brazo.

-No lo usaré.

-Mira, lo que menos necesito en este momento es que te enfermes ¿si? Asique por favor, por mi paz y conciencia póntelo.

-Es que no tengo frío, además yo no me enfermo nunca…

-y otra vez, porque siempre tienes que ser la fuerte y no aceptas que eres humana.

-es que no lo soy, soy un vampiro –dije burlándome en su cara –además de donde sacas eso de que siempre me hago la fuerte.

-porque es la verdad, nunca te afecta nada, te mantienes serena, deja de ocultar lo que sientes y exprésate, "ella nunca se enferma!" –dijo mofándose –pues serás un vampiro, yo un hombre lobo y Jasper la reina de Inglaterra pero tú te pones el polar.

-Mira, si te digo que no es no y tampoco vengas con eso de que nunca expreso lo que siento, no hagas como si conocieras mis modos de actuar porque no es así, para nada, solo de hace seis o siete días, además que dices tú, porque si no me equivoco he dejado más que claro todo lo que siento cada vez que algo me molesta y te consta porque te lo he gritado en la cara, mientras que tu… nada, asique si esto es un maldito discurso de auto convencimiento, no hagas que yo me altere, solo dilo frente a un espejo y listo.

-Claro que siempre te haces la fuerte… no me digas ahora que tienes una elevada inteligencia emocional –ironizó –si dijeras lo que sientes, entonces porque te guardaste por meses lo que sentías cuando Jacob comenzó a actuar como un idiota contigo, porque no le preguntaste desde un principio lo que pasaba, ¿pues sabes por qué? Porque tenías miedo de lo que te dijera y ni siquiera sabías como reaccionarías asique simplemente lo evitaste y te escondiste en tu coraza de nada mi importa. ¿O no? ¿Por qué escapaste de la universidad el día que el terminó contigo? Porque no querías que te vieran derrumbarte… por eso. Y siempre ha sido así, porque hasta cuando tenías seis años, no te gustaba recibir ayuda de nadie, si te caías no dejabas que nadie te ayudara porque tu podías sola, cuando tu abuelo murió ni siquiera lloraste en el funeral, pero cuando fuiste a caminar por los alrededores del bosque te deshiciste en llanto ¿no es así? Asique no me vengas con eso de que siempre te expresas y tal vez si sea una cátedra de auto convencimiento pero por lo menos yo asumo que me escondo de lo que siento porque eso por lo menos es un progreso…

-¿de qué hablas? –dije yo con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos–¿cómo sabes todo eso? –entonces frenó de golpe todo lo que estaba diciendo y vi en sus ojos el arrepentimiento, había hablado de más de la cuenta.

-Mierda –dijo con frustración dándome la espalda, sabía que ya no tenía escapatoria, era el momento de que me contara todo.

-no… ni que mierda no que nada –dije mientras caminaba hasta él para mirarlo a la cara, volteó el rostro para no mirarme, pero no me moví de ahí, me mantuve esperando a que me hablara con la verdad –¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –masculle entre mis dientes, no quería alterarme, porque si lo hacía eran menores las posibilidades de que me contase la verdad. Inclinó su rostro para verme a los ojos. Entonces tomó mis manos y cerrando los ojos dijo:

-prométeme que escucharás y no juzgarás hasta que termine de hablar –asentí con la cabeza.

-¿recuerdas… un verano en el que fuiste a un campamento… cuando tenías seis o siete años? –asentí, ¿Cómo rayos el sabía eso? –ubicaron a los niños según edad y a ti te asignaron con ocho niñas además de ti… ¿Recuerdas sus nombres? –negué con la cabeza.

-Alison… Viviana… -comenzó a nombrar chicas, entonces comenzaron a aparecer las caras de las niñas que eran mis compañeras de cabaña, junto con ellas sus nombres –Jessica… Ángela… Constanza… Camille… Javiera… -entonces juntos nombramos a la restante – Rosalie –mis ojos se abrieron de inmediato juntando las piezas.

-Rosalie Cullen –dije recordando todo aquel verano.

;Conocí a Rosalie cuando tenía siete años, mis padres necesitaban salir por un asunto de urgencia y no tenían con quien dejarme, mi hermana aún no nacía y Emmett se había quedado en casa de mi abuela, pero a mí me dejaron por tres semanas en un campamento cristiano. Cuando nos ubicaron conocí a Rosalie, una chica de casi mi misma edad pero más callada y tranquila, nos hicimos grandes amigas en lo que duró nuestra estadía, prometimos nos llamaríamos pero a esa edad… no sabía ni usar el teléfono... los recuerdos agolparon mi mente como si chocase contra una pared

"Entre a la cabaña cargando una maleta que era más grande que yo, asique no podía cargarla sola, me fijé en quien estaba ahí, y una chica de pelo Rubio sobre los hombros y lentes estaba mirando el piso con el seño fruncido como si algo le molestara.

-Hola…

-Hola –contesto ella sin mirarme.

-oye… me puedes ayudar? Es que mi ropa pesa mucho… mamá puso muchas cosas aquí y no la puedo levantar.

-claro –dijo levantándose de la cama. Cuando llegó a mi lado tomó la maleta por un extremo y yo del otro.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –pregunté al ver que seguía con el seño fruncido.

-nada… es solo que… no encuentro mis muñecas… -suspiró –le dije a mamá que no se olvidara de ponerlas, pero no me escuchó.

-oh… si quieres yo te presto alguna de las mías, también traje.

-enserio? –preguntó con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos verdes, idénticos a los de Edward

-claro –dije sonriendo, mientras la levantábamos para ponerla sobre la cama con un gran esfuerzo.

-mi nombre es Rosalie –dijo sonriendo

-Yo soy bella…

-Seremos buenas amigas –dijimos juntas al mismo tiempo mientras nos largábamos a reír."

…

"comenzaba a atardecer y nos encontrábamos con mi grupo de amigas, estaba rose, Viviana y Alison. Nos sentamos en torno a una laguna, teníamos nuestros piecitos dentro del agua y reíamos inocentemente porque a tati –así le decíamos a Viviana –le gustaba el hermano de Rosalie de golpe se vino la imagen de Edward cuando pequeño a mi mente, delgado, risueño, el pelo alborotado, y sus ojos verdes, únicos increíble que no los halla reconocido Mi amiga estaba colorada y nosotras cantábamos una canción infantil para molestarla."

"-Vamos a jugar rose… no seas aburrida, estamos de vacaciones –decía yo con ojos de gato con botas. Mi amiga estaba concentrada en un libro de cuentos y a mi como me apestaba leer a esa edad.

-Sí… no seas fome rose, ya está apareciendo el sol y prometiste que nos ayudarías a pintarle la cara a Edward –dijo Alison haciendo un puchero y apurándola mientras jaloneaba del brazo de Rosalie.

-chicas no lo se… mi hermano se enojará conmigo… además si hacen eso jamás te dará tu primer beso Alison. Pensará que eres una bebé, de hecho yo creo que eres muy chica aún –decía asintiendo con inocencia –recuerda que tu tienes nueve y el ya diez.

-Vamos… no seas aguafiestas

-esta bien, pero cuando terminemos debemos correr muy rápido ¿si?

-por la garrita! –dijimos todas a la vez"

…

"-no lo sé… es que me da un poco de cosa… no se nadar.

-pues yo te puedo enseñar –me decía rosalie.

-es que… ¿y si me ahogo?

-ya verás que no bella… además yo te podría salvar, porque mi hermano me enseñó a mí, y él es el mejor nadador del mundo. –no contesté nada y lo pensé durante un momento.

-bueno… -dije insegura –si tu lo dices. Dije mientras lentamente me ponía de pie frente a la gran piscina.

-Y ahora tienes que mover los brazos así mira –entonces comenzó a mostrarme desde fuera del agua.

-ok –dije con miedo y me lancé, pero… los brazos no se movieron como se debía y no sabía dónde estaba arriba y abajo. Me empecé a desesperar porque no salía a flote. Y cuando por unos segundos logre salir grité –ayudame!

Pero nada más… luego escuché a mi amiga que se zambullía en el agua, pero no podía alcanzarme y más tarde sentí que alguien me tomaba con un poco de dificultad y sacaba rápidamente. Cuando ya estuve afuera del agua comencé a toser y vi que me había sacado el hermano de mi amiga.

-rose! Te he dicho que no hagas esto, eres muy pequeña para enseñar a los demás a nadar –yo estaba tosiendo, mientras aún botaba agua de mis pulmones, pero el escuchar cómo le hablaba a mi amiga basto para defenderla.

-oye, no le hables así –no Salió del modo en que quería porque aun me faltaba un poco el aire.

-yo le hablo como quiero porque es mi hermana.

-si… pues también es mi amiga nadie le habla así a mis amigas, mucho menos tu -dije mientras me ponía en pie y me dirigía con rose –asique déjala en paz –articulé antes de tomarla por la mano y que nos fuéramos corriendo de ahí"

…

"-prométeme que me llamarás –le exigí a Rosalie. Sabía que debía viajar muy lejos y que probablemente no la volvería a ver, a mis seis años no sabía geografía y por lo tanto no sabía que tan lejos quedaba España, pero tenía la sensación que lo suficientemente lejos.

-pues claro que si, obligaré a mis padres a que me dejen.

-yo igual –dije antes de que nos abrazáramos, ambas llevábamos en la espalda una mochila más grande que nuestros cuerpos –toma –dije antes de sacar de mi bolsillo una de las pulseras de amistad que había hecho –está es para ti y esta… para mí.

Entonces nos las colocamos y nos dimos un último abrazo antes de irnos –recuerda que yo estoy aquí si… -dije mientras hacía una cruz en mi corazón.

-si… amigas del corazón –dijo mientras ella también hacía el mismo gesto"

…

No lo podía creer, simplemente no podía, era demasiada información… todo estaba frente a mis narices y yo no me había dado cuenta de nada –es imposible –dije negando con la cabeza, sentía algo raro, no estaba segura de que, pero de que lo sentía, lo sentía. Por eso cuando lo vi por primera vez a los ojos, cuando me sacó la venda por primera vez se me hiso tan familiar, por eso sentía que sus ojos los había visto antes de algún modo… cuando él era pequeño, en su hermana… mi amiga.

-Cuando mi hermana murió –dijo continuando con la explicación –y me involucré en esto… me enviaron a Santiago… El asunto era el siguiente, escogían a las personas y yo me encargaba de traer algunas y cuidarlas mientras fueran capturadas. Esto… no es algo al azahar, las víctimas son seleccionadas, son investigadas y vigiladas… yo… se todo de ti, he tenido que saberlo, tus horarios de clases, los lugares a los que vas, todo… ese es mi trabajo.

-¿desde cuándo me estaban siguiendo? –dije entre dientes.

-aproximadamente de hace un año… -¡UN AÑO! Tenía un grupo de psicópatas siguiéndome de hace un año y yo no me había dado ni cuenta…

-supongo que por eso no me has preguntado sobre mi vida, ¿verdad? No era necesario… -dije aguantándome las ganas de ponerme a llorar –y yo la muy idiota sintiéndome culpable porque tu ayer habías tenido la confianza de contarme tu vida y yo no te había dicho –dijo con una falsa sonrisa y las malditas lágrimas delatoras.

-¿Por qué tienen que seleccionar a los rehenes? ¿Qué van a hacer conmigo? –después de todo, lo que me había dicho era lo menos importante de todo lo que respectaba al secuestro.

-yo… no puedo decírtelo –dijo bajando su rostro.

-¿que no puedes decírmelo? –pregunté con una mezcla de incredulidad y decepción, sentía que me diría todo de una vez, pero al parecer no sería así.

-Ya lo oíste… no te diré nada más.

-¿no crees que tengo derecho a saberlo? –pregunté mientras pasaba la manga de mi chaleco por mis rojos orbes.

-claro que lo tienes… pero no me arriesgaré a nada.

-¿de que hablas?

-que no me arriesgaré a que algo malo te suceda… -no entendía a que se refería.

-tengo la esperanza de que podría liberarte de todo… pero para eso, no puedes saber nada, si te enteras de lo que se trata esto… será tu fin. Bella –dijo mientras sostenía mi rostro para que no pudiera desviar mi vista de él –esto no es algo sencillo… aquí no hay más que dos opciones… o te unes… o todo se acaba. Esto no es un secuestro cualquiera, es algo a nivel superior, esto… es la mafia misma bella. Y yo… no estoy dispuesto a que tú te involucres.

Entonces de la nada vi como el comenzaba a inclinarse hasta mi rostro...

* * *

><p>Bueno, aquí va otro capi de la historia, se que no son muchas lasque van leyendo esto, pero mientras haya una lectora, haya ucómeme notario, yo seguiré por esa única, Jajajaja espero les haya gustado, besos y abrazos xoxo<p> 


	7. 6 Descifrando sentimientos

_bueno, aunque no recibí ni un solo comentario, subo esta historia porque tengo dos nuevas seguidoras, Asique Tanya Denali Cullen Masen y Angii-monserrath este va con todo mi cariño para ustedes, espero lo disfruten._

* * *

><p>Mis ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente, a pesar de que estaba consciente de lo que hacia mi cuerpo se manejaba por si solo, y yo no quise detenerlo... A quien en gaño, siendo sincera, no solo no quise detenerlo si no que además puse de mi parte para apurar las cosas... El sentir sus manos tocando mi piel y su aliento rozando mi rostro se volvió mi universo en aquel instante, podía escuchar el bum bum bow de mi corazón bombeando sangre rápidamente evitando el desmayo por la falta de oxigeno. Un nudo grande en mi garganta apareció por la tensión y lentitud del momento, generándome un dolo casi insoportable, de seguro el podría sentir mi pulso con sus manos, pues me mantenía aferrada por las muñecas.<p>

Fue casi como el roce de una mariposa, un suave tacto que hormigueo en mis labios, el nudo ya presente aumento su tamaño y el ínfimo toque se mantuvo unos segundos mas, lo sentía respirar sobre mis labios casi como si inhalara mi efluvio cada vez que yo botaba aire de los pulmones, suspire de manera inconsciente dándome valor para hacer lo que al parecer el no estaba dispuesto a comenzar, movería mis labios con determinación sobre los suyos.

¿Que lograba con negarlo? Ansiaba probar sus labios, lo deseaba de manera ilógica y enfermiza, me podían definir como un desastre evolutivo. Pero no todo es color de rosa, el castillo rodeado de flores se me vino a bajo en un dos por tres cuando un ruido en la puente se hizo presente. De manera altamente sincronizada ambos abrimos los ojos separándolos, yo me lance al piso en busca de la venda mientras que el tomaba un par de cuerdas. Ne sentía un completa inútil, mis temblorosas manos no me permitían ejecutar los movimientos con certeza y de modo lastimero termine la labor. Fui a penas consciente de que él ataba mis piernas, porque las sensaciones de acumulaban en mi pecho contrayendo lo e impidiendome respirar, aun tenía la impresión de que el beso llegaría, el problema era que el momento ya había pasado y yo solo había obtenido un susto de muerte, un nudo en la garganta y sus aroma impregnado en mi, burlándose de lo que había alcanzado a obtener.

A penas mi tarea termino, sus manos tomaron las mías, di un brinco ante la sorpresa, pero no duro mucho pues en seguida las cuerdas se enredaron allí... Me estaba atando. La puerta se intento abrir y yo casi di un grito histérico, pero a pesar de que estaba perdiendo los nervios él no, era rápido y certero. Al ver que no se abría golpearon tres veces y la voz de Jasper se oyó del otro lado:

- Edward soy yo...- sus manos me soltaron y en un solo movimiento se puso de pie, las cuerdas ya estaban todas aseguradas Asique con calma llego a la puerta.

- te traje ls cosas que me pediste.

- ah... Ok- ¿Como podía?¿ Como mantenía la calma como si nada hubiese pasado? ¿O es que todo lo que me decía era eso para él... Nada? ¿Eran palabras al viento?

Se oyó un traspaso de bolsas antes de que Edward contestara- muchas gracias... Has sabido algo más?- con su ultima pregunta se le noto incomodo, como si no supiera que mas hablar.

- pues... Llega mañana- dijo Jasper con preocupación. Un suspiro brotó de los labios de Edward, la frustración era palpable en cadacole cual de CO2 que brotó, fue motivo suficiente para que dieran fin a la charla- bueno, me voy, necesito los próximos papeles.

- bien- parece que comenzó a darse la vuelta pero así de inmediato se devolvió para decir- Mmm... Por cierto, quítale tu chaqueta antes de que alguien venga, no se metan en problemas- dos pasos seguidos de un golpe de puerta cerandose, no lograba comprender cual era el problema, entonces sentí que Edward caminaba con rapidez y me levantaba por los brazos de una vez con un oci mas de fuerza que la necesaria.- mierda- mascullo mientras con poca sutileza desamarraba l cuerdas de mis manos, haciéndome sentir m de una vez como me raspaban las cuerdas... ¿ Y ahora que le sucedía? Me estaba mordiendo la lengua para no decirle algo, digamos que no se me dio nunca el hecho de Guardarme lo que pensaba –sácate el polerón, rápido –ordenó con dureza, así lo hice, eso era, el poleron estaba puesto de un modo que solo se podría hacer sin cuerdas pero no me interesó asique apenas terminé lo que me había indicado, arranqué la venda con fuerza –producto de la cólera –de mis ojos

-¿y a ti que rayos te sucede? –dije sin aguantarme más tirando de la prenda al suelo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó, con una tenue mirada de desprecio que me llegó a lo más hondo.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo yo? –Me reí de manera irónica –por favor, no puedes llegar y hacer como que nada pasó… de un momento estás de buenas dices cosas lindas y al otro me tratas como si fuese cualquier cosa. No estoy para tus juegos ¿sabes? –me incliné para desatar mis piernas y tener libertad para encararlo.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer escándalos? –Preguntó con rabia justo cuando yo me erguí al finalizar mi tarea – ¿Por qué no puedes solo…? ahhhhhh –expiró el aire de sus pulmones con frustración, luego rápidamente caminó hasta mí y me sostuvo el rostro con la suficiente fuerza como para que yo no pudiera moverlo –sostuvo mi cabeza de modo inclinada un poco hacia atrás para que mi cara quedara a pocos centímetros de la suya –eres tú… me… me descolocas, no sé cómo reaccionar cuando estoy contigo, me provocas cosas que no se controlar… y no puedo focalizar la ira –entonces de nuevo lo vi venir –vamos! Por fin –estábamos listos, solo se debía inclinar un centímetro más, no había ruido que alertara de nadie, nada que pudiese interferir… y de nuevo su aliento me noqueó dejándome atontada, solo deseosa de probar sus labios como una adicta a las drogas, como si quisiera probarlas siendo consciente del daño que me hacían… ahora fue su turno de suspirar, sentí en cada poro de mi piel su aroma como si intentase mezclarse con mi PH, mi pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza entonces pronunció las palabras más desagradables que pudo haber utilizado –no puedo hacer esto –y en algo que me dejó sorprendida, se dio media vuelta para dejarse caer en el suelo y sentarse con los codos apoyados en las rodillas a la vez que sus manos sostenían su cabeza. Me quedé inmóvil, incliné la cabeza aún más hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados los labios apretados en una línea y tratando de acompasa mi respiración dando la apariencia de que suplicara al cielo… y es que en el fondo eso era lo que hacía, pedir al cielo que de un modo celestial me diese la solución a esto, porque yo no se la encontraba por más que la buscara. Cuando ya me tranquilicé fui yo quien se sentó en el piso esta vez, el seguía turbado con sus emociones asique sin siquiera preocuparme me fui al rincón más alejado de él y acurruqué mis piernas pegándolas a mi pecho, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer porque sentía miedo, mucho miedo pero esta vez por una razón muy distinta… tenía miedo de lo que sentía, de que fuera un error, tenía miedo de que fuera demedward de quien me estaba enamorando y lo que más terror me causaba era que estaba reconociendo que estaba enamorada. Tenía miedo de que ese sentimiento tan grande que comenzaba a conocer, el cual nublaba mis sentidos y mi razón, me dejase sometida a él, porque inconscientemente estaba bajo su control.

Sentí su mirada clavada en mi espalda, pero no voltearía a verlo, probablemente tenía los ojos algo hinchados, por inercia limpié mis lágrimas… rayos! Mal hecho, era una señal de que estaba llorando, no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que se acercase. Como si conociese sus movimientos al igual que los mios senti que minutos después estaba de pie. Se acercó lentamente y cuando ya estuvo a mi espalda vi su sombra, la cual se debatía entre que hacer: primero estiro su mano para tocar mi hombro pero se la guardó, luego se inclinó como si fuese a hablarme pero se volvió a erguir y finalmente se arrodilló. Yo no me volteé ni siquiera una vez.

-Lo lamento –dijo en un susurro.

-yo también –respondí con algo de rabia –y no sabes cuánto.

Ahí se quedó sin saber qué más decir, entonces como si el cansancio se apoderara por completo de su cuerpo apoyó su frente en mi hombro y pasó sus brazos por mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él de modo que mi espalda terminó chocando con su pecho –por favor no me ignores –suplicó en una especie de gemido como si mi trato lo hiciera sufrir. De primeras me quedé de una pieza, fui algo más parecido una roca, no sabía que hacer o decir, solo podía limitarme a disfrutar del contacto a la vez que entraba en shock, mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos, sentí como un frió me recorría todo de los pies a la cabeza, un cosquilleo inundó cada uno de mis dedos además del estremecimiento general y luego calor, un fuego abrasador que arrasó con todo a su paso depositándose de golpe en mis mejillas. Pero a pesar de todas las sensaciones producidas por mi cuerpo, las molestas gotas saladas que mis ojos destilaban no paraban con nada.

Por primera vez en mi vida no me hice la difícil y simplemente me giré para abrazarlo. Acuné mi rostro en su cuello, entonces sollocé, dejándole o más bien deseando que él me consolara.

-¿Por qué todo ha de ser a tu modo? –Pregunté entre llantos y gimoteos patéticamente sintiendo que mi garganta se despejaba con el hecho de desahogarme llorando -¿Por qué me ocultas cosas? ¿Por qué me ilusionas y luego me haces aterrizar cayendo de bruces al suelo? Esto me supera… no soy de fierro ¿sabes? Si no te intereso pues entonces no hagas esto peor. Si tu flor nace torcida es mejor cortarla de raíz, tiene más posibilidades de que siga viva. Si de verdad mi vida está en riesgo, si de verdad voy a morir, pues prefiero saberlo a mantener una vana esperanza que lo único que hace es gastarme energías. Si me vas a besar hazlo de una vez y no me dejes con los labios estirados. Si me amas solo dilo y no tengas mi corazón pendiendo de un hilo, no me hace bien mas si todo esto es un error y no es nada más que mis ilusas maquinaciones pues no perdamos el tiempo y...

De la nada sin que me diera cuenta, las palabras ya no salieron de mi boca. Solo sentí sus labios moviéndose impacientes sobre los míos, impidiendome hablar y para mí… fue alcanzar a gloria. Comencé a moverme a su compas sin siquiera dudarlo. Los sollozos salieron sin control de mi pecho. Sentí sus manos en mi rostro quitando las lágrimas entonces una pregunta me invadió -¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿De verdad quería besarme o solo lo hacía para callarme? –intenté aplacar los gemidos de tristeza que emitía. Seguí llorando sin poder detenerme -¿podía ser cierto? Edward me estaba besando, algo que venía deseando prácticamente desde que me quitó la venda por primera vez y yo no podía ni disfrutar porque necesitaba controlar el aparente ataque de histeria que me estaba ganando.

- por favor no llores –dijo mientras se separaba levemente de mis labios, lo suficiente para hablar sin dejar de rosarnos –no puedo estar tranquilo si te veo así –entonces volvía a juntar su boca con la mía y en un susurro como si de dos amantes se tratara me dijo al oído –tienes toda la razón, nada saco con negarlo o aplazarlo, necesito ser sincero con ambos para quitar esta sensación de ahogo.. la única forma que pudo cultivar la flor más hermosa que he visto es utilizando dos simples palabras que llevo desde hace días en mi cabeza, atravesadas en la garganta y atadas sin más remedio en mi corazón –entonces va otro beso mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que corrían de prisa sin detenerse aún por mi rostro –te amo –dijo mirándome con una infinita dulzura.

Sus labios se deslizaron con suavidad por mi piel, limpiando las lágrimas que aún quedaban además de darme tiempo de procesar todo lo que me había dicho. Entonces el llanto que antes era de tristeza y frustración se entremezclo con la risa producto de la felicidad. No me detuve a pensar más, se lo creí de primeras, en parte porque confiaba en él y también porque deseaba que así fuese. Cuando oí sus palabras sentí que mis pulmones se inflaban hasta casi reventar, entonces me lancé a sus labios para besarlo como yo quería hacerlo, sintiendo cada perfecto segundo que durara. No me di ni cuenta cuando la intensidad aumento pues ya no había solo dulzura… sin siquiera pedir permiso su lengua tomó el control de la situación, primero tanteando mis labios y de la nada tomando todo de mí adentrándose en mi boca como si intentara unirnos de un vez. Su sabor mezclado con el mío, sus manos que de estar acariciando mi cabello comenzaban a trazar patrones en mi cuello, el surco entre mis pechos, mi abdomen y finalmente llegando a mi espalda baja y muslos, sumando la sensación que generaba su lengua saboreando la mía era la emoción más apasionante que había sentido. Entonces sin poder contenerme más comencé a moverme sin siquiera pensar en que hacía, me senté a horcajadas sobre él y de apoco en poco lo fui empujando para que su espalda chocase con el suelo, mis manos que anteriormente se movían impacientes por su pelo jaloneándolo a ratos se fueron a sus brazos fuertes y desnudos –debía dar gracias a que todo había comenzado por el polerón que no llevaba puesto en este momento –entonces su piel hizo contacto con la mía bajo mi blusa provocando un fuerte estremecimiento por todo mi cuerpo. Un gemido quiso salir de mi garganta, pero le retuve clavando mis uñas en sus brazos lo cual no fue mejor idea ya que prácticamente se provocó un eco, primero él gimió y luego yo aún más fuerte. Sus manos comenzaron a adentrarse en mi blusa y cuando iba a medio camino, algo gatilló en él que las comenzó a retirar otra vez. De pronto el comenzó a apoyarse en sus codos para poder sentarse al mismo tiempo que la intensidad del beso aminoraba, cuando ya estuvo como quería sus manos sostuvieron mi rostro como si intentase retener unos minutos más pero a la vez quisiera alejarme y cuando nuestros labios era un mínimo roce, se separó volteando el rostro con los ojos cerrados para intentar compasar su rspiración. En ese momento me sentí incómoda, asique en un intento de quitar aquel sentimiento agaché la cabeza para tragarme la vergüenza o tratar de no mostrarla y sumado a todo eso, me sentía culpable por el pequeño o mejor dicho "gran" problema que tenía bajo mi cuerpo, recién caí en la cuenta de ello y en un movimiento casi inconsciente intenté salir de encima suyo, pero antes de que pudiera moverme siquiera, sus brazos se apoderaron de mi cintura pegándome a él.

Comenzó a dar pequeños besos en mi frente, mis mejillas, mi nariz, mi cabello y la sensación extraña que se generaba en mi estómago seguía sin atenuarse ni siquiera un poco. Mis mejillas aún ardían y mis ojos intentaban evitar hacer enganche con su mirada. No porque fuese tímida, jamás lo había sido, pero esto era distinto ni siquiera con Jacob había sentido tales cosas y eso me avergonzaba. Para él nunca nada pasaba desapercibido al parecer, porque se percató enseguida de que sucedía algo.

-¿y ahora qué?

-nada

-¿tienes vergüenza? –preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos

-noo… ¿Quién te dijo eso?

-tú con tu manera de actuar –habló en voz baja –tus mejillas están sonrosadas –entonces las acarició con la yema de sus dedos –tus ojos evitan los míos –dijo corrflequillo echen café que me tapaba un poco los ojos –y tus manos se mueven nerviosas –dijo sujetándolas y llevándolas a sus labios para depositar un suave beso en cada una -¿necesitas más pistas? –y FA! Mi cara se encendió aún más. Él se limitó a soltar una pequeña risa para luego agregar –aún no respondes mi pregunta.

-ya te respondiste.

-me refiero a la pregunta no establecida tontita… ¿de qué te avergüenzas? –y yo no aguanté más la timidez y escondí mi rostro en su cuello.

-me da vergüenza lo que siento, lo que provocas en mi –contesté sin darle la cara.

-bella… el amor no es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte, es...

-no me refiero precisamente al amor –dije hundiendo mi rostro aún más deseando que la tierra me tragara. ¿Cómo rayos decía eso?! Como no me quedé con la boca cerrada y lo dejaba pensar que era el amor lo que me ponía así. Un escuálido "Ah" salió de sus labios comprendiendo recién a que me refería y luego de unos momentos de silencio, su musical risa ocupó el espacio.

-¿te avergüenza la manera en que reaccionas cuando te acaricio? –preguntó yendo al grano sin más preámbulos mientras que a mi casi me da un patatús. ¿Cómo diantres preguntaba eso? ¿Así sin más, sin anestesia? Y como si de una bipolar se tratara lo único que quería era que dejara de ser directo… ¿Por qué no era más sutil? –bella… -me llamó para que lo mirara, en su tono se notaba una seriedad total, asique tragándome todo lo que sentía subí mi rostro –nunca, y con eso me refiero a que jamás debes avergonzarte de lo que sientas por mí. No sabes lo que me provoca el hecho de que reacciones así, mi ego se incrementa con solo saber que soy yo el que genere eso que sientes. Además –agregó sonriendo para relajar el ambiente –no debes preocuparte porque yo te deseo aún más, creo que lo notaste ¿no? –entonces me reí sin más remedio al tiempo que botaba el aire de mis pulmones y mis manos se ponían tiritonas de los nervios. Claro que había notado "cuanto" me deseaba –creo que eres muy inocentes para estos temas –dijo con algo de arrogancia en su voz en un claro intento de provocarme.

-no me avergüenza hablar de sexo –se lo dije de manera firme para que notara mi determinación respecto al tema –me avergüenza… -comencé a bacilar –el hecho de que… de que me… tu me… yo… ahhh –suspiré con frustración volviéndome a esconder como un avestruz en su cuello. ¿Por qué no era más estúpida? A la otra le digo con todas sus letras que estaba excitada.

-tú te… ¿Qué? –preguntó haciéndose el desentendido, su rostro mostraba una inocencia total, pero en sus ojos veía un brillo de goce, sin duda estaba disfrutando de la situación.

-nada –contesté –por qué… No cambiamos el tema mejor ¿he?

-está bien –aceptó con una sonrisa pagado de sí mismo –¿pero de qué hablamos? –preguntó mientras se movía un poco para apoyar su espalda a la pared conmigo aún encima.

-no lo sé –respondí encogiéndome de hombros. El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación y con ello la escrutadora mirada que Edward me dirigia

¿Qué rayos?! Estaba excitada ¿Cuál era el problema? Dos jóvenes, que se amaban y se besaban apasionadamente despertaban más que solo cariño… asique no había dilema. "Estoy excitada ¿y qué?" pensé –estoy excitada ¿y qué? –volví a pensar para infundirme valor… un momento, me quedé helada… ¿eso lo había pensado o de verdad había salido de mis labios?

-exacto, esa es la actitud –la voz de Edward sonó ronca en mi oído estaba inclinado hacia delante para alcanzarme, entonces mordió de la manera más sensual que había visto alguna vez el lóbulo de mi oreja, me estremecí sin poder controlarlo y sus manos volaron a mi rostro –miré sus ojos antes verdes, porque ahora tenía las pupilas tan dilatadas que lucían casi negros. Su boca cubrió la mía al instante y con ello el adictivo vaivén de nuestras lenguas comenzó. Sus manos no aguantaron ni un segundo más la quietud asique de manera desesperada buscaron contacto con mi piel… el lugar más cercano… el escote de mi blusa, deslizó sus dedos por el primer botón de la misma de manera lenta como si me diese tiempo de despertar y correr sus manos, pero yo estaba en otro planeta, lo que menos haría en ese momento sería pararlo. Sin pensármelo lo empujé para que volviera a tener su espalda contra la muralla, no medí mi fuerza, la cual no era mucha a decir verdad, me incliné esta vez yo para alcanzar su cuello –ves lo que hago por tu culpa –dije con una voz que jamás había tenido en algo muy similar a un ronroneo. No me había dado cuenta en qué momento Edward había desabrochado el tercer botón de mi blusa hasta que sentí su mano colarse en mi brassier buscando contacto y comenzó a acariciar mis pechos por sobre el encaje, el contacto fue tan placentero que solté un fuerte jadeo, entonces me dirigí desesperada nuevamente a su boca. Mordí su labio inferior logrando que un sonoro gemido saliera de sus labios el cual me dio ánimos, me sentí segura de lo que hacía asique incitándole más, mis manos fueron al borde de su polera y entre suaves arañazos la quité por sobre su cabeza. Me tomó de la cintura para acercarme a él mientras bajaba su cabeza a mi cuello, pero en el movimiento mi intimidad rosó sin quererlo la suya y ambos gemimos, cerré mis ojos tratando de controlarme mientras él seguía descendiendo por mi cuello estaba completamente cegada por el deseo. Y en medio de la bruma de sensaciones que tenía, tres golpes en la pared me hicieron salir del trance en el que me encontraba ¿Cómo habíamos terminado así? Ambos jadeábamos mientras que el cosquilleo en varias partes de mi cuerpo me indicaban que quería más. Entonces Edward pegó su frente a la mía al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza y luego susurró –ignóralo.

No entendí a qué se refería hasta que escuché la voz de Jasper al otro lado de la pared conteniendo las risas –dejen de hacer indecencias el parcito, miren que sus ruidos se escuchan hasta acá… ¿han oído hablar del autocontrol? –de primeras solo deseaba que un gran rayo me partiera en dos, pero entonces me tragué la vergüenza y le conteste lo suficientemente fuerte para que me oyera.

-sí, claro que he oído hablar de él… es justo lo que te hace falta ¿no? –entonces su risa paró abruptamente, siendo reemplazada por la de Edward, el cual dijo

- si supieras –entonces me cerró un ojo y como si me fuese a contar algo –una vez… -comenzó, pero el grito de Jasper desde el otro lado lo hiso detenerse "cierra la boca!" fue lo que se oyó.

-si tu olvidas eso –comenzó a negociar Jasper –yo no te molestaré por lo de hoy –a lo que Edward respondió con una carcajada. Cuando el momento de risas acabó, ambos comenzamos a arreglar nuestras ropas, el se puso su polera mientras que yo acomodaba mi blusa. Entonces me dieron ganas de ir al baño. Le pedí si podía llevarme y el accedió de inmediato. Me puse de pie para luego lo tomarlo de las manos y así ayudarlo a él. Entonces fue caminando hasta las cuerdas que estaban unos metro más allá, cuando iba a comenzar a atarme, la voz de su amigo interrumpió otra vez:

-puedes llevarla como está, todos salieron hace un rato, solo estamos nosotros tres y los que cuidan las entradas.

-gracias –dijo Edward.

- No agradezcas solo… ponle la venda

-por supuesto.

¿Cómo él sabía que yo estaba sin cuerdas ni la venda? ¿Éramos tan obvios? Algo en mi interior me dijo que era imposible generar "el ruido" que antes hacíamos con mis manos atadas.

Él se acerco a mí con la venda en las mano y luego de susurrar "es un avance" me las ató. Cuando ya estuvo listo tomó mi mano y comenzó a guiarme hasta la puerta, pero al parecer no miraba por donde venía yo porque de repente choqué de frente con el marco de la puerta, una sarta de maldiciones salieron de mi boca mientras él me sostenía por los hombros.

-lo siento –intentó reprimir de mala forma la risa.

-no le veo lo gracioso - oh-my-god –articulé cuando un mareo demasiado fuerte me golpeó, tanto así que necesité sostenerme de lo brazos de Edward.

-¿estás bien? –preguntó con preocupación.

-sí… es solo que me mareé por el golpe, no es nada –y de la nada mis pies se despegaron del suelo, me sujetó contra su pecho como si acunara a un bebé –esto no era necesario –le reproché, pero al mismo tiempo mis manos fueron a su cuello para sujetarme más fuerte.

-lo se.

Comenzó a caminar durante lo que para mí fueron largos minutos, lo sentía caminar y darse vueltas para todas partes, era como si estuviese perdido o… me estuviese desorientando a mí.

-Jasper nos está siguiendo, me indicó que te despistara un poco –su tono tenía una implícita disculpa

-no te preocupes

Así finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino, me dejó en el suelo y abrió la puerta, apenas estuve adentro me dijo –cuando estés lista me avisas para entrar a ponerte la venda –asentí en silencio, entonces la puerta se cerró. Suspiré y lentamente dirigí mis manos al nudo que estaba atrás de mi nuca, lo desaté para luego dejar la venda en mi bolsillo. Antes de hacer nada me detuve a mirar el lugar en el que me encontraba. Paredes de un color azul-grisáceo me rodeaban por todas partes, en la muralla de enfrente un espejo que ocupaba toda el área superior estaba sobre dos lavabos blancos. Por el lado opuesto habían dos baños de unas dimensiones no muy grandes, eran como los baños de colegio mientras que pasos más allá una pequeña ducha se ubicaba en una esquina. Lo primero que hice fue entrar al baño. Cuando ya terminé, lavé mis manos. De la nada un sentimiento de cansancio se apoderó de todos mis miembros asique tuve que apoyarme del lavamanos para no desmoronarme ahí mismo, agaché mi cabeza esperando que la sensación pasara, entonces de manera involuntaria me vi en el espejo, la imagen de lo que quedaba de mí se caló en mis retinas, acabando con otro poco de la esperanza que tenía ¿Qué me había pasado? Yo que siempre estaba preocupada de mi apariencia, era la que alegraba el día a los demás, la chica hiperactiva que andaba de un lado a otro… ¿Cómo pude haber terminado así? El rostro pálido y ojeroso –se notaba que hacen días no dormía como se debía- el rímel verde que me había puesto la mañana de aquel día fatal estaba completamente corrido, haciendo que todas mis lágrimas estuviesen grabadas en verde. Mis ojos antesucían más sombríos que nunca. Mi cabello estaba hecho una maraña y mi ropa cubierta de tierra. En mi mejilla yacían los restos de un gran moretón –de seguro producto de los tantos golpes que me habían dado. En mi cuello unas pequeñas manchas oscuras se burlaban casi como si gritaran "hey! Casi te asfixian ¿ves?!" y en mi frente bajo el flequillo comenzaba a aparecer un bulto medio morado del reciente golpe contra la puerta… simplemente fantástico

¿Era posible que ocho días sin comida me hicieran adelgazar? Al parecer sí, porque lucía como un esqueleto, con las mejillas hundidas y la piel pegada a los huesos

Otro suspiro brotó y entonces abrí la llave de agua para lavar mi rostro, sin mucho esfuerzo logré sacar las manchas de rímel para luego tomar y tomar agua, como si no hubiera un mañana, era el agua más sabrosa que había probado. La vitalidad que me entro al sentir el contacto con el agua fue tanta que sin pensármelo dos veces fui hasta la ducha a encender el agua, puse mi cabello debajo del agua hasta que este destilaba. Entonces escuché hablar a Edward y Jasper fuera de la habitación. Sin cerrar el agua de la ducha fui hasta la puerta y apoyé mi oreja en la puerta –no es que fuese de esas personas a las que les gustara husmear en lo que no debían, pero para casos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. En un principio me costó escuchar, pero luego pude entender todo.

-Llega mañana –le confirmaba Jasper.

-Eso me lo arruina todo.

-pues qué más quieres… has tenido suerte de que aún esté aquí, sabes que a los seis días ya están fuera.

-Lo sé

-Carlise llega mañana, hace el chequeo y si todo está en orden se va a más tardar en cuatro días más.

-mierda… ¿y no hay ninguna posibilidad? –al parecer Jasper negó con la cabeza -¿y qué pasaría si sus exámenes salen con algo mal?

-mmm… difícilmente pase eso, sabes que los elegidos por cayo son analizados con mucha anterioridad, sería el primer caso en el que se equivocaran.

-pero si así fuera, que harían con Ella?

- es probable que la vendan a los traficantes rusos, o a los italianos, o a los alemanes, hay mucho por donde elegir… pagarían una fortuna por ella, tú lo sabes bien o ¿no? –al parecer a Edward le entró un ataque de ira y en un intento por descargarse golpeó la puerta del baño, salí disparada hacia atrás con un revoltijo de nuevas ideas en la mente… ¿exámenes? ¿Por qué debían hacerme exámenes? ¿A qué se refería con que si no servía me vendían a los rusos, a los italiano o alemanes? El corazón comenzó a bombea sangre rápidamente, mientras mis neuronas hacían conexiones buscando una respuesta, las palabras tráfico, mafia, exámenes, venta, aparecían una y otra vez intentando conectarse, caminé de espalas hasta sostenerme con la muralla mientras mi mente seguía maquinando respuestas, oí ruidos de llantas al frenar por una pequeña rendija que había en lo más alto de la habitación –lo que faltaba –entonces mi cuerpo agotado de todo lo que pasaba, la falta de alimento, la presión, el miedo, mis nuevos datos y todo eso genero un colapso en mi mente. Lo último que pude ver fue a Edward entrar por la puerta con una increíble rapidez para sacarme de ahí diciendo –bella… -entonces antes de que siquiera terminara de hablar, mi cuerpo se desvaneció mientras que mis ojos se cerraban dejándome en penumbra.

* * *

><p>Asi termina este capi... Uyyyy Jajajaja que emoción, espero recibir aunque sea un comentario para saber que les parece besos y abrazos:)<p> 


	8. 7 vista al doctor

_Holaaaaaaaa! Bueno chicas, aquí os traigo un nuevo capi de esta historia, quería agradecer los comentarios que he recibido y que a pesar de ser poquitos son incentivo suficiente para seguir escribiendo, supongo que algunas las fama les llega y a otras como yo no Wajajaja pero mientras haya un grupo de lectoras a quienes les guste mis historias, yo seguiré a delante, también les aviso que hace muy poquito inicie una historia que espero lean, Asique las invito a visitar mi perfil para que la vean, será una historia muy divertida, bueno sin mas que decir, las dejo, espero lo disfruten :)_

* * *

><p>Una extraña sensación me despertó, la opresión en el estómago me tenía realmente incómoda, la oscuridad iba de apoco en poco desapareciendo dando paso a unos molestos rayos de luz procedentes de los tubos fluorescentes que estaban en el techo, así que evitando el molesto brillo, volví a cerrar los ojos bien. Intentaba comprender lo que sucedía, pero no recordaba nada. Sentí que unos brazos me sostenían pero no me esforcé por identificar de quien eran. Solo deseaba correr de ahí a la vez que la necesidad de ponerme a dormir se hacía apremiante, las manos sudorosas y tiritonas me indicaban que si lo intentaba no llegaría muy lejos. Los recuerdos comenzaron a aparecer lentamente acompañados con unas ganas de vomitar todo lo que no había comido durante días y la sensación de movimiento no ayudaba. Entonces la conversación entre los dos hombres que me acompañaban me devolvió a la realidad:<br>-ya despertó! –avisó rápidamente Jasper –has que se cubra los ojos! Dile que se ponga la venda!  
>-no seas ridículo! –la realidad me iba golpeando a cada paso que él daba. Al parecer iba corriendo por el rápido movimiento de sus pies –recién está reaccionando! No ha comido en días ¿crees que su habilidad locomotriz sirva de algo? Difícilmente se pondrá la venda –entonces el último recuerdo llegó a mi memoria haciendo que levantase mi cabeza de golpe logrando que un nuevo mareo me aturdiera con el doble de intensidad que antes.<br>-woo… -pronuncié mientras mi cabeza se iba de frente aterrizando en su hombro sintiendo que toda la presión se iba a la parte superior de mi cuerpo  
>-muévete más rápido, vamos! -se oía un susurro desesperado a lo lejos.<br>-venga bella, te necesito en este momento -oí la voz de Edward desesperada, pero por más que quisiera no podía ver nada. quería responderle pero el miedo y las sensaciones que me embargaban me dejaban sin poder hablar, estaba paralizada.  
>-¿Qué tan mal estás? –preguntó con una increíble preocupación contenida -¿sabes dónde estás?<br>-mmhmmhm…. –un leve sonido salió de mi garganta, uno muy parecido el que haría un animalito malherido.  
>-vamos responde! –pero no podía, mis sentidos estaban disminuyendo, sentía el cuerpo cansado y comencé a dormirme –amor despierta! Dime algo! –le oía tan desesperado que usé un último esfuerzo para hablar.<br>-smsmsmhhh… -las palabras no se podían formar –ess..stohh..y… bhhhien –logré pronunciar abriendo los ojos lentamente, una leve sonrisa que solo pudo haber inspirado lástima salió de mis labios.  
>-demonios!... apenas se mantiene consciente –le dijo su compañero. Sentí como me dejaban con mucho cuidado en el piso y comenzaba a vendar mis ojos con ternura, casi como si fuese una caricia. Jasper ataba mis piernas.<br>-No es tiempo para que empieces –dijo refiriéndose a las muestras de afecto –solo apúrate en atarla antes que lleguen aquí –en respuesta él soltó un bufido y con cuidado apoyó mi cabeza en el suelo tomó mis manos y el sueño me atacó otra vez.

…

-bella… bella… bella! –oía su voz a lo lejos llamándome, tenía el estómago contraído y el cuerpo me dolía a horrores –venga bella por favor, despierta –mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse para encontrarse con unas hermosas orbes verdes, se veía casi como una imagen divina, porque la luz del fondo lo iluminaba desde arriba, entrecerré los ojos para verlo mejor lo que lució como una mueca. Le oí suspirar con alivio para luego decir:  
>-ya despertó jasper.<br>-bien, entonces ya estorbo aquí, no toco el violín literalmente, ni en situaciones –entonces me volteé para alcanzar a distinguir una despeinada melena de color claro que desaparecía por la puerta antes de que siquiera pudiera verle el rostro.  
>-¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Qué te duele? ¿Me ves bien? sabes quién soy ¿verdad?<br>-Edward… -murmuré –no hagas tantas preguntas que me duele la cabeza.  
>-dios! –dijo en medio de un suspiro –me tenías tan preocupado, llevas inconsciente cerca de veinte minutos.<br>-¿veinte? –dije en un gemido  
>-si… cuando abrí la puerta, ya estabas en el suelo, no pude sostenerte, me siento horrible, lo lamento de verdad… ohh… soy un idiota, estoy hablando cuando tu solo debes alimentarte.<br>-tranquilo… solo necesito descansar ¿si?  
>-te desmayaste porque no has comido en días.<br>-no… ahhh –un quejido salió de mi cuando intenté levantar la cabeza, pero él no me dejó moverme.  
>-Tienes que estar recostada, yo te traeré algo de azúcar, tu mientras descansa.<br>-No… no te vayas, no quiero estar sola –dije bajito, aún me costaba reunir fuerzas para hablar.  
>-Tranquila, tengo las cosas que Jasper trajo hace un rato ¿está bien?<br>Me limité a contestar un escuálido –ajá.  
>Mi respiración se tranquilizó de apoco, pero aún me sentía muy débil. Edward se sentó en el suelo junto a mí y me tomó en brazos -¿Por qué haces esto? –pregunté mientras otro leve mareo me atacaba a causa del movimiento.<br>-Así estarás más cómoda- decía mientras me entregaba una bolsa en las manos. Lo analicé y concluí que el frío suelo no era más agradable que sus cálidos brazos.  
>-¿Qué es esto? –se me escapó de los labios mientras intentaba desatar el nudo que tenía la bolsa, pero estaba tan tiritona que con mucha suerte podía tomarlo.<br>-haber –dijo él como cuando tus padres comienzan a enseñarte a leer y dicen "haber, la "t" con la a dice "ta" ".  
>-¿Qué es? –volví a preguntar curiosa<br>-algo que te va a encantar, puedo asegurarlo –dijo sonriendo.  
>-¿Qué me va a encantar? –dije entrecerrando los ojos. El asintió con una ceja alzada –¿puedes adivinar? –Dudé un poco –cualquier chica daría lo que fuese por un trozo.<br>-CHOCOLATE! –dije alzando la voz un poco más de la cuenta mientras mis ojos se abrían como platos, Edward sonrió satisfecho. Llevaba días sin comer, si el agua me había parecido el más dulce de los néctares, ya imaginaba como sabría aquella deliciosa golosina, sería como… oír el coro de los ángeles. Cuando por fin abrió la bolsa, me entregó la barra del chocolate más hermosa que hubiera visto –de hecho era un costanus, pero para mí era lo más hermoso que había visto.  
>-Me alegro que tegustos- dijo mirándome con gracia al ver que yo estaba afanada con el dulce, tal como los bebes con los colores llamativos y brillantes. Yo… solo comía. Se nos pasó la hora velozmente, cuando un golpe en la puerta nos indicaba que la "tranquilidad" había terminado.<br>-Edward!  
>-¿sí? –contestó él aún conmigo en su regazo.<br>-en unos minutos vendrá Laurent a custodiarla y será mejor que esté atada.  
>-¿Qué?! –exclamé sin contenerme, como si me hubiesen arrojado un balde de agua fría –no!... no quiero que me dejes con nadie más! No te vayas! –comencé a entrar en un ataque de histeria, el hecho de saber que me acompañaría una persona que no fuera Edward o Jasper, me aterraba. Entonces la lágrimas hicieron aparición –otra vez… no se la verdad, a veces pienso que yo era muy melodramática tal vez, pero… ¿cómo se sentirían en mi situación? ¿Habrían sido fuertes? - ¡me harán daño! Lo sé. Lo sé! –dije mientras hipaba y la voz salía media entrecortada –vendrá james! –y mis palabras me dieron de golpe, llevándome aún más fuerte a la realidad –si alguno de ustedes no está el vendrá para, para… terminar lo que quería hacer, él… -mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar cuando recordé su morboso atentado contra mí. Edward me mecía mientras susurraba cosas como "tranquila", "no pasará nada" "estaremos atentos" "no le dejaremos que se acerque", pero eso para mí ya no era un calmante.<br>-véndale los ojos –dijo Jasper desde afuera.  
>-¿Cómo le vendaré los ojos? Espera a que se calme que sea…<br>-¡véndaselos! –se oyó la voz seria desde afuera, la orden era demasiado severa para refutarla. Sus ojos demostraban el conflicto interno en el que estaba, se debatía entre hacer lo que su amigo y su corazón le ordenaba, a tal grado era la confusión que yo podía verla por sobre mis lágrimas. Pero la responsabilidad fue mayor, así que evitando demostrar su enojo tomo la venda y me dio una silenciosa súplica de disculpa. Cuando todo quedó cubierto sentí aún más terror, era un pánico horrible, sentía que prácticamente me estaban arrojando a los leones. Sin aquel campo visual, identifiqué como la puerta se abría de improviso.  
>-¿puedes salir un momento? –preguntó Jasper a su amigo<br>-¿para qué preguntó Edward poniéndose de inmediato a la defensiva.  
>-Solo sal… necesito hablar a solas con ella un momento –la tensión en el ambiente era casi tangible, luego de un momento de silencio, sus tibios labios pasaron por mi cabello y sus brazos dejaron de rodearme logrando que una profunda sensación de vació me llenara, lo pasos de Edward se dirigieron casi a rastras a la puerta tan lentamente como las lágrimas que se deslizaban por mis mejillas, de manera silenciosa. Jasper cerró la puerta y caminó hasta sentarse a mi lado, suspiró con un agotamiento que se me contagió de improviso.<br>-¿Qué tal lo llevas? –preguntó mientras lo sentía voltearse hacia mí para verme.  
>-¿Cómo te parece? –respondí con otra pregunta entrecortada –no estoy en mi mejor día –entonces él se rió sin ánimos.<br>-trabajaremos en ello –contestó. El silencio volvió a establecerse de manera incomoda entre nosotros. Un leve sonido comenzó a escucharse desde fuera, primero una gota, luego otra y otra, y cada vez con más frecuencia y ruido, cientos de pequeños golpes nos aislaban de todos los demás, haciendo que me enterrara aún más en mi propia miseria, ahora no tendría posibilidad alguna de que me oyesen. La mano de Jasper sacó una lágrima que estaba colgando de mi mentón.  
>-bella, tienes que estar tranquila –dijo de modo suave -¿sabes que pasaría si descubren lo de ustedes? ¿es eso lo que quieres? –negué con la cabeza –con esto todos estamos en peligro, no solo tu –asentí en silencio , se que sonará egoísta, pero sentí mucha rabia al oírle decir aquello ¿intentaba hacerse la víctima él o qué? Porque si no mal recordaba la que había sido secuestrada, golpeada, toqueteada y completamente humillada había sido yo ¿no? –no apruebo esto, que conste, pero es mi amigo y no quiero que sufra más de lo que ya lo hace, no te catalogaré como una niña mimada porque no te conozco pero te pido que no juegues con él, el daría todo por ti, pero nada me garantiza que sea algo recíproco. Si él es feliz contigo, los ayudaré cuanto pueda –toda la rabia que sentía hace un momento se había esfumado, su sinceridad no dejaba lugar a tales sentimientos, por contrario, un gran y real respeto nació en mi interior –no te dejaré sola –continuó hablando –estaré en la habitación contigua ¿ok? –no me percaté en que momento había parado el llanto –solo necesitamos que él esté afuera unas cuantas horas para que salga del centro del huracán, yo no dejaré que se te acerquen porque eso significaría fallarle a mi amigo –asentí, era tan raro, el ver la sinceridad en sus palabras sin siquiera mirar sus ojos para afirmar que hablaba con la verdad, pero era muy franco.<br>-además –agregó en un tono más ligero dándome a entender que la charla seria había acabado ya –eso significaría una muerte en manos de Edward y aprecio mi vida lo suficiente para querer evitarlo –no me quedo más que reír.  
>-eso se llama instinto de supervivencia –dije para tomarle el pelo.<br>-hey! Solo los animales tienen instinto, los humanos no.  
>-exacto –dije mientras el se ría conmigo.<br>-Bueno, asique ya lo sabes –dijo palmeando mi hombro con suavidad.  
>-Jasper… gracias –dije abrazándole a tientas, él me correspondió sin dudarlo. Se puso de pie y comenzó a salir, pero antes quiso vengarse de mi broma asique se dio vuelta y dijo:<br>-Tu tranquila… ya viste que puedo oír todo desde la pieza de al lado ¿no? –el calor se fue de golpe a mi cara pues su palabras me recordaron de inmediato la horas anteriores. Definitivamente me había puesto roja como un tomate porque el salió riéndose.  
>A los dos minutos después apareció Edward, de inmediato se dirigió para atar mis manos, cuando yo estaba lista se enderezó desde arriba me preguntó:<br>-¿Por qué tan colorada?  
>-no quieres saberlo… en verdad –lo imaginé sonriendo.<br>Sus labios fueron con rapidez y delicadeza a los míos y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando estaba por llegar, esta se abrió de golpe.  
>-hola –se oyó una fuerte y seca voz saludar.<br>-hola –contestó Edward.  
>-Ya puedes irte… dile a Jasper que cuando termine mi turno tiene que estar aquí, ni un minuto de retraso… no me pagan por horas extras –dijo lo último de manera casi imperceptible.<br>-ok… yo le av… -no terminó la oración cuando la voz del aludido salió en medio de la conversación.  
>-estaré en la pieza contigua, asique no me retrasaré… pero más te vale que no le hagas nada, porque quiero dormir y esta es muy llorona, asique cualquier interrupción a mis horas de descanso me las pagaras tu ¿entendiste? –la voz amenazante de él me hiso estremecer pero recordé que era todo parte de su actuación para cuidarme. Entonces se oyeron los pasos de mis dos protectores salir por la puerta y ahí me quedé sola, a merced de quien fuese aquel tipo. Y como si de una máquina se tratara la cual se encendiera o apagara con la presencia de Edward, el cansancio me noqueó de pronto, haciéndome caer en un profundo sueño que… por mi suerte, no fue interrumpido en ningún momento, después debía volver a agradecérselo a Jasper.<br>Descansé por unas cuantas horas al parecer, de apoco en poco la modorra comenzó a disiparce, empecé a mover mis músculos de apoco, porque la posición en la que estaba me tenía agarrotada por completo. Mis miembros amarrados no me permitían la mejor elongación. Y a mi vino un dejavu, cuando oí como las grandes zancadas del pasillos se dirigían a la puerta supe de inmediato quien era, no necesitaba ser adivina para saberlo, solo rezaba al cielo porque Jasper o Edward aparecieran justo ahora, pero no pasó, la puerta se abrió de golpe para entrar con paso rápido y asechador recordándome la manera en que los jabalís rabiosos atacan. Estaba muy concentrada, auto-convenciéndome de que no reaccionaría a sus agresiones, asique cuando me levantó de sopetón del suelo no hice más que mantener la boca cerrada, no se de dónde sacaba aquella fuerza bruta o tal vez yo era muy liviana… bien, esa no era una opción, yo no era liviana… pero el punto es que me levantó como a un estropajo y comenzó a arrastrarme fuera de la puerta, sin siquiera dejar que apoyara mis pies, haciendo que mi hombro diera con el margen de la puerta, oí que Jasper le gritaba a James "¿A dónde la llevas?" –de una manera exigente mientras lo intentaba seguir.  
>-A un lugar que no te importa, no metas tus narices en lo que no te llaman, tu trabajo es de vigilar que un rehén no se escape, no cuestionar lo que hago.<br>Jasper ya se oía que conversaba con alguien por teléfono, pero al parecer se había quedado atrás. Entonces pasamos bajo otra puerta, porque de nuevo mi hombro dio de lleno contra el marco y esta vez no preví el golpe de modo que el quejido se me escapo entre los labios, James se rió en mi cara de lo que sentía, entonces como si fuese un sádico me volvió a golpear contra la muralla, haciendo que mi espalda chocase contra ella ahí quedé colgando, el me sostenía por la ropa como esos típicos matones de escuela que golpean a los que no saben defenderse. Sus labios fueron a mi oído y susurró de una escalofriante manera:  
>-te arrepentirás de haberme rechazado –entonces me besó, haciéndome sentir un asco realmente increíble, no correspondí obviamente, pero él estaba invadiéndome por completo. Yo no hice nada, nada… solo esperé a que terminara de satisfacer sus asquerosos instintos porque en el fondo supe que no sacaba nada con intentar algo, lo único que lograría sería un golpe más. Entonces mi cara al parecer demostró lo que sentía porque el disfrutó aún más y volvió a hablar.<br>-ya ves… que puedo hacer lo que quiera en cualquier momento, así que no sacas nada con gritar al pendejo ese… -su lengua pasó por el lóbulo de mi oreja entonces siguió caminando llevándome a rastras otra vez. Cuando al parecer llegamos a nuestro destino, me tiró de golpe a algo blando, como una camilla y mi espalda se dio contra el muro.  
>-Se buena, recuerda que los doctores le dan dulces a las niñas que no lloran –dijo mientras pasaba su lengua por mis labios y luego riéndose salía fuera de la habitación dando un portazo. El coraje me invadió, casi tanto como la vez anterior, pero la diferencia es que esta vez sabía focalizar la rabia. Me quedé sola, lo sabía porque no se oía ni un ínfimo ruido, grité contra mi brazo intentado opacar el sonido. Entonces las lágrimas de impotencia afloraron, sentía unas ganas de patear a alguien, cada parte que él había tocado estaba pegajosa, era lo más asqueroso que había sentido. La puerta se abrió, me preparé de inmediato para asumir que era el mismo idiota, pero en lugar de eso, sentí el aroma distinto, no era nadie que conociera. Desató mis cuerdas rápidamente y luego la venda, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, yo estaba en shock… ¿Quién era? Y como idiota me di cuenta de que llevaba un delantal blanco. Miedo, esa era la sensación que sentía, tanto, como jamás había imaginado, ¿que se suponía que debía pensar cuando tus secuestradores te sometían a exámenes de todo tipo? solo quería que terminara pronto... después de todo lo que me había pasado solo quería descansar.<br>-de pié –su profunda voz se oyó en la sala completa, como pude hice lo que me indicó. Me tambaleé un poco pero él me sostuvo por el brazo. Recordé la conversación que había escuchado y concluí que debía ser Carlise. Su cabello no muy largo le llegaba al cuello de la camisa, rubio combinaba con sus ojos color miel. Una nariz delgada pero alargada estaba sobre una boca delineada marcadamente, tenía un atractivo notable. Su altura casi igual a la mía, solo un poco más alto. No tenía más de treinta y pocos años. Se puso a anotar algo en unas hojas y luego volvió a ordenarme.  
>-camina hacia la esquina –fui hasta allá –devuélvete –el lugar en el que estaba era como una consulta privada, lleno de máquinas por todas partes.<br>Siguió dándome ordenes, vio mi vista, tomo mi glicemia, mi presión. Entonces luego comenzó a tomar muestras de sangre, empezó a atarme a máquinas, pitidos comenzaron a sonar y pinchazos una y otra vez -¿para que me hacen estos exámenes? -pregunté de improviso sin siquiera pensar que hacía. Una mirada de "¿segura de lo que me estás pregntando?" apareció.  
>-cuando vas al médico ¿para qué lo haces? -me respondió con otra pregunta.<p>

* * *

><p>Bueno, allí esta, espero les haya gustado, nos leemos pronto :)<p>

Romii xoxo


	9. 8 Desconfianza

H_ola! Aquí estoy con otro capi, a decir verdad el anterior no dejo ni un solo comentario, pero Rose Cullen Manson Se hizo seguidora y la puso como historia favorita, por lo que significa alguien sigue leyendo! Jajajajajjaja así que rose, este capi va dedicado con mucho cariño para ti :) saludos!_

* * *

><p>Desconfianza<p>

Estaba segura que mis ojos brillaban por la "ilusión" de que alguien por fin me dijera lo que todos me ocultaban, de de una vez por todas conocer la realidad, pero a la vez sentía miedo de lo que fuera. No obstante, lo bueno siempre tiene un final y como si fuese un maldito bipolar, el médico se dio la vuelta y colocando en su lugar las muestras de sangre que me había tomado, dijo:  
>-no puedo hablar contigo.<br>-¿Qué? –mi cara se descolocó de la sorpresa y me dieron ganas de quitarle la información a como diese lugar. El ignoró mi réplica y se limitó a seguir haciendo lo que fuese que hacía, supe que no volvería a hablar del tema, pero ya tenía una pregunta a la cual aferrarme ¿Cuándo iba al médico… por qué lo hacía? estaba segura que aquella era la clave de todo. Me ordenó que me vistiera otra vez y así lo hice, antes de salir me dio un jarabe que era algo así como un suplemento alimenticio. Entonces sacó su celular y comenzó a marcar a alguien.  
>-¿James? Ya… puedes venir por ella –mis ojos se abrieron como platos y sin controlarme comencé a gesticular con pánico que llamara a otra persona, Carlise empezó a balbucear sin saber qué hacer he de suponer que el pánico reflejaban mis ojos le impidió continuar, lo vi dudar un momento y después de una leve inseguridad dijo –espera, aún no vengas, hay algo que me falta hacer, ya te aviso –entonces cortó el teléfono y me miró interrogativo, sus ojos se movieron de un lado a otro decidiendo si preguntar o no lo que tenía en mente.<p>

- ¿Por qué? – fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

-porque él… siempre me… hace daño –supuse no eran necesarios más detalles. Asintió lentamente entonces volvió a marcar el número.  
>-ya ahora si está lista. Pero necesito algo –se oyó que le contestaban del otro lado de la línea -¿Quién es el encargado de la muchacha?... ok, necesito que venga él… lo espero aquí… no seas idiota… sí… una semana más –entonces la llamada se cortó, Carlise se quedó un momento mirando al suelo y luego se dirigió a mí –Edward vendrá por ti –asentí tranquilizándome de inmediato. En silencio se acercó a mí para poner la venda otra vez. Esperamos cerca de diez minutos hasta que Edward apareció por la puerta.<br>-Hola Carlise –dijo mientras se oía un choque de manos -¿Cómo has estado?  
>-bien… no me quejo<br>-y ¿Qué sucede? ¿algo distinto? –preguntó intentando disimular el nerviosismo.  
>-no, solo necesitaba una escusa para que no viniera james…<br>-¿Por qué?- pregunto tan naturalmente, como si no tuviera ni la menor idea sobre mi temor a su jefe.  
>-porque la chica realmente le teme y sabes que no me gusta hacerle esto peor a los rehenes.<br>Sentí como la sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo al recordar lo sucedido, tenía su amenaza grabada en la cabeza y sabía que cada palabra era verdad, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos yo podría estar unos cuantos metros bajo tierra. Aunque en momentos como aquellos en los que me amenazaba, estaba segura que prefería mil veces estar unos cuantos metros bajo tierra a ser manoseada por él como a una cualquiera. Bajé mi rostro para que no notara mi dolor y turbación.  
>-ok…entonces no hay nada distinto.<br>-no… se ve que está sana, solo un tanto flacucha, ¿no le han dado alimento desde que ha llegado aquí?- me causó gracia su voz cargada de reprobación.  
>-pues... no<br>-mmm… ya sé –dijo entonces se oyó caminar unos metros más allá y luego volver –dale esto, una diaria.  
>-¿Qué es? –preguntó Edward.<br>-suplemento alimenticio, tiene todos los nutrientes que necesita.  
>No se oyó más nada, solo un "ok… ya nos vamos entonces" y luego sus brazos ayudándome a levantarme. Me sostenía por el antebrazo guiándome, no tardamos tanto y supuse que se me había hecho mas corto gracias a que ya no tenía a un deoravado en potencia acechandome, cuando llegamos al cuarto en que me encerraban empujó mi espalda contra la muralla, dejándome prácticamente en shock, mi mente funcionaba demasiado lento como para procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, fue a mis labios con ferocidad sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de quitarme la venda de los ojos haciéndome recién comprender de que iba todo, la privación de uno de mis sentidos, de uno tan importante como la vista lograba que todo se sintiera el doble de abrumador. Sus labios atrapaban los míos con lujuria mientras que yo sentía que estaba en el infierno, porque podría jurar que en cualquier momento hacia combustión, mi cuerpo ardía, Su lengua se adentró en mi boca como si buscase algo con desesperación… Si me preguntaran como se siente la anti gravedad lunar pues apostaría a que era una sensación idéntica a la de aquel momento, sentía que flotaba.<br>-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó sin dejar de besarme, mi cerebro trabajaba paralelamente a mi cuerpo y mientras este último deseaba seguir a merced del placer que me generaban sus labios, mi cabeza ganó la batalla obligandome a recordar todo, trayendo a mi mente aquellos momentos desagradables y mi burbuja se rompió tan rápido como había llegado. Pero algo que a ambos nos caracterizaba era la tenacidad y él no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ahí, ni el tema ni el beso. Al ver que yo no le correspondía, me alzó para que enrollara mis piernas en su cintura, sabiendo que sería casi imposible resistirme a las sensaciones.  
>-¿no me dirás lo que pasó? –preguntó presionándome aún más contra la muralla, dejándome sentir cada parte de su anatomía. Negué con la cabeza.<br>-no fue…  
>-no mientas, no digas que no fue nada –habló para luego volver a invadir mi boca. Su mano que sobaba mi muslo de arriba abajo se deslizó hasta mis glúteos para juntarnos más y generar fricción… estaba jugando sucio.<br>-¿Qué te hiso James? –preguntó de manera más directa, sosteniendo mi rostro con una mano mientras que con la otra quitaba la venda para que lo viera. Abrí la boca para hablar, pero ya no podía mentirle, no mirándole a los ojos, asique volví a cerrar mis parpados e incliné mi rostro. Edward apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos, para mascullar entre dientes:  
>-¿ese hijo de puta te tocó?<br>No contesté, mantuve la vista en el suelo, porque me avergonzaba admitirlo.  
>-contéstame! Otra vez intentó… -antes de que continuara asentí despacio, sintiendo como su agarre comenzaba a aflojar y yo a deslizarme hacia el suelo –lo voy a matar –dijo con una rabia tan grande que jamás le había visto –no dejaré que lo vuelva a intentar.<br>Supe de inmediato que no lo decía a la ligera, sus brazos me soltaron y yo apreté más aún el agarre de mis piernas en su cintura. Enganché mis brazos atrás de su nuca para retenerlo por la fuerza, él no podría hacer nada, si iba con James solo se metería en problemas.  
>-no es necesario –susurré en su oído.<br>-¿Qué no es necesario? ¿Cómo mierda dices eso?! No merece que perdonen a ese… -entonces intentó alejarme de él.  
>-ya basta- dije apretándome más contra él sintiendo que las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas y caían directamente en su cuello –no quiero que nada te pase… por favor –entonces fui hasta sus labios con lentitud. Los tomé con los míos y suavemente deslicé mi legua, pero antes que más nada pasara él me separó con delicadeza. Volví a apretar el agarre pensando que se rehusaba a dejar el problema ahí, pero entonces él rió calladamente.<br>-no es eso, necesito salir por otra cosa –se justificó imaginando cuales eran mis pensamientos, aún no lo dejaba libre –en serio, es solo que necesito tramitar algo y además… -su mano se deslizó con rapidez bajo mi blusa –cuando estás demasiado cerca… no puedo controlarme –dijo alcanzando uno de mis pechos y adentrando la mano bajo el encaje. El toque me dejó sorprendida al mismo tiempo que me enviaba una leve corriente por todo el cuerpo, se deslizó como hormigas abarcando todo hasta llegar a mi intimidad -¿me crees? –preguntó mientras sus dedos comenzaban a moverse de manera asombrosa en mi piel. Solté un jadeo intentando inútilmente controlar todo lo que sentía. Asentí para que me dejara antes de que el problema se hiciera mayor.  
>-no te oigo… tal vez… no soy lo suficientemente claro –insinuó de manera traviesa mientras pellizcaba con suavidad lo más alto de mis pechos, logrando que temblara levemente.<br>-lo… e-entendí –dije como pude mientras me refregaba involuntaria e incontrolablemente contra él, consiguiendo que la extraña y nueva sensación se calmara solo un poco, para luego volver con más fuerza. Un suspiro salió de lo más profundo de su ser y con cuidado me bajó al suelo.  
>-bien, será mejor que me vaya –dijo mientras desataba la venda que había arrojado al suelo para cubrirme bien los ojos –no es la idea que te deje sin ropa… en este momento por lo menos.<br>Él definitivamente no tenía remedio. Sus manos acomodaron mi cabello bajo la venda y comenzó a atar mis piernas.  
>-Jasper vendrá a cuidarte ¿sí?<br>-ok –se puso de pie y luego de besar mi frente abrió la puerta.  
>-acompáñame –pidió a alguien.<br>-claro -¡Jasper!  
>Salieron con prisa y en el pasillo comenzaron a hablar, luego de un rato, uno de ellos volvió a entrar:<br>-hola –me saludo.  
>-hola Jassy –respondí de inmediato.<p>

-¿ Como me llamaste?- cuestionó incrédulo ante mi apodo- me... ¿Me dijiste Jassy?- me reí ante su tono de voz y asentí con la cabeza- no lo vuelvas a hacer- dijo avergonzado, pero el momento de bromas acabó -¿Cómo estás? –preguntó no por casualidad, su tono de voz demostraba que ya lo sabía todo.

-¡ya abrió la boca! Dios! El no sabe guardar un secreto ¿Qué no se pudo quedar callado?  
>-no seas así bella, lo hace porque se preocupa por ti, además es algo que hay que saber para tener más cuidado.<br>-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?  
>-lo suficiente para saber que no puedo dejarte sola.<br>-y él… -¿Dónde fue? –pregunté cambiando el tema, era demasiado incómodo.  
>-eso… debes preguntárselo a él.<br>-eres un cobarde ¿lo sabías? –solté sin medir palabras, fue lo que pensaba y Jasper me generaba confianza… una mala convinación.  
>-¿perdón? –preguntó incrédulo, aún pensando que había oído mal.<br>-lo que oyes; que eres un cobarde, cada vez que no quieres o no te atreves a contestar algo dices que no lo sabes o que se lo pregunte a Edward o simplemente me ignoras.  
>-pues yo no debería ni siquiera dirigirte la palabra<br>-ya lo ves! Estás evitando el tema otra vez, siempre te vas por las ramas –el se rió y preguntó:  
>-¿te han dicho alguna vez que hablas demasiado?<br>-la verdad… sí, pero en serio… ¿no me puedes dar ni una pequeña pista?  
>-te puedo decir que es algo que lleva planeando de hacen días, todo referente a ti- él y sus respuestas sin contenido, eran palabras vacías que me dejaban igual que si no hubiese preguntado.<br>-eso no me es de utilidad.  
>-confórmate con lo que te digo –dijo divertido -¿hace cuanto no duermes? Creo que la falta de sueño ya te está afectando- se mofó cruelmente, era muy probable que hace tiempo no pegaba pestaña.<br>-es probable- lleve mis pensamientos a palabras- cuando uno no duerme las horas debidas, mueren una gran cantidad de neuronas –dije utilizando un tono profesional para molestarlo… el mismo tono que estaba aprendiendo a usar en la universidad.  
>Así el silencio se estableció otra vez y yo de apoco en poco comencé a perder la consciencia.<p>

Un lejano grito comenzó a despertarme, había sido... No podía decir que un sueño reparador pero por lo menos había servido para desconectarme un tiempo de aquel asqueroso lugar, pero aquel alboroto en el pasillo me indicó que algo sucedía fuera. Una chica gritaba con desesperación exigiendo que la soltaran lo cual me puso inconscientemente en alerta, me senté de golpe haciendo que un mareo me aturdiera, pasos de varias personas se oían caminar intentando callarla, gritos de hombres cargados de amenazas que al parecer no lograban amedrentar a la joven que estaba en un cuadro profundo de histeria, luego la muralla que daba al pasillo retumbó como si la hubiesen pateado y los consiguientes sollozos de la joven que no dejaba de gritar.

¿Qué sucede? –pregunté asustada a Jasper.  
>-Es… nada… solo… traen otro rehén- explicó incómodo, consciente de quines eran los culpables.<br>Pero todo el alboroto se redujo a cenizas cuando un disparo se oyó sumiendo todo el lugar en silencio y lo único que rompió aquel sepulcral estado en el que estábamos fueron los mal ocultos sollozos de la chica, seguido de la voz que me hacía temblar de terror diciendo. "¿Cuando mierda entenderás que tienes que callarte?... y ustedes ¿Qué son? ¿Imbéciles? ¿Cómo no le han cerrad la boca?  
>Casi al instante se oyó una cinta de embalaje y que los gritos de la chica se detenían. La multitud comenzó a alejarse justo en el momento en que el celular de Jasper comenzó a sonar.<br>-¿ya terminaste? –Preguntó de inmediato –¿estás loco? –luego se detenía porque de seguro Edward (no pregunten cómo solo lo sé) lo interrumpía para hablar –aquí está todo de cabeza… porque llegó una rehén… los idiotas de Antofagasta no vieron quien los seguía y tuvieron que dejar la fábrica… sí, se armó una, la chica no dejaba de gritar y todo… sí, lo hiso… despertó con ellos… ¿Qué?! Pero, agh! ¿y cómo vas a hacer eso genio? No puedes, nos van a atrapar… sí, ya no están aquí, asique si quieres venir, es el momento… supongo que la llevaron al garaje que está junto al baño… muy bien, aquí espero.  
>Estaba demasiado curiosa, más de lo que debería dictar mi sentido común. Jasper se acercó hasta mí y comenzó a desatarme con rapidez.<br>-no te saques la venda ¿si? –asentí en silencio mientras oía como la puerta se abría y por un momento sentí que el corazón se me paralizaba del miedo, pero la voz de Edward resonó en el cuarto, indicándome que solo era él.  
>-Listo, vigila que nadie se acerque –indicó mientras su amigo ya había comenzado a caminar fuera del lugar. Cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada, dio la siguiente indicación –quítate la venda bella –no dude en obedecer, tan rápido como pude me deshice del trozo de genero que cubría mi vista y luego de enfocar las imagenes pude identificarlo a él inclinado sobre una maleta de cuero negra. La abrió con prisa y comenzó a sacar inmediatamente indumentaria médica –necesito que me tomes unas muestras de sangre- dijo con la voz tiritona, el siempre me sorprendía, bueno todo el mundo en el que estaba involucrado era impresionante.<br>-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?  
>-no me preguntes, solo necesito que lo hagas- contestó sin mirarme, podía ver todo lo necesario para obtener las muestras, las agujas, el alcohol, etc.<br>-Pero…  
>-bella no tengo tiempo para esto, sabes hacerlo ¿no? –preguntó de manera cortante al tiempo que alzaba la manga de su brazo izquierdo. Los utensilios yacían sobre el suelo en espera de que yo entrara en acción.<br>-sí, está bien pero... Necesito sabes cuantas muestra –dije para luego avanzar de rodillas hasta él. Movía sus manos de manera nerviosa, lo que no era bueno, necesitaba que estuviese más relajado porque de otro modo la jeringa no podría ni entrar, gracias a la tención de las fibras musculares –un día de estos me aburriré de que me ocultes cosas ¿sabes? –dije en tanto tomaba el algodón y lo untaba en alcohol, el solo miraba el suelo. Masculló algo así como "cuatro muestras".  
>-necesito que te relajes –pedí mientras pasaba el algodón con suavidad por su brazo<br>-lo lamento –dijo, aunque no hubo ni el más mínimo cambio en la tensión de sus músculos. Su nerviosismo me ponía los pelos de punta ¿Qué podía ser tan malo como para tenerlo así?  
>-aún no haces nada para calmarte te va a doler mucho- le amenacé acercando el punzón a su brazo- ¿O necesitas que use un plan B? –pregunté en un tono que pretendía ser sensual<br>-eso no conseguirá más que subirme la adrenalina –bromeó, pero en el fondo sabía que en verdad lo pensaba.  
>Luego de aquello se relajó algo más de modo que proseguí con lo mío. Con delicadeza hice todo rápidamente, podía ver en sus ojos que necesitaba me apurase y si no me equivocaba… una cierta… admiración. Mientras hacía todo pensaba en la nueva rehén que estaba llegando, algo me decía que ella podía saber algo así que yo me craneaba el modo de poder llegar a hablar con ella, quizás de aquella forma sabría lo que todos me ocultaban.<br>-así que esto está de locos ¿no? –intenté hablarle mientras ponía la jeringa –debes tranquilizarte porque de otro modo no le encontrarás las soluciones a nada.  
>Sus ojos que antes miraban atentos como extraía la sangre de su cuerpo, me miraron de reojo –no puedo creerlo –dijo con ternura.<br>-¿el qué? –pregunté sin entender de que hablaba.  
>-Esto… es ilógico, se supone que tu deberías estar nerviosa, investigando e intentando averiguar cosas a como diese lugar, pero en cambio solo lo aceptas y te quedas callada, ocultando toda la frustración y soledad que sientes, en cima ayudando a tu secuestrador de manera ciega, confiando en él…<br>Le sonreí mientras me ideaba una mentira que decirle, porque seamos sinceras, que yo estaba tranquila y aceptaba el hecho de que no me dijeran nada era la peor blasfemia que había oído, pues de ser verdad aquello, yo no estaría planificando el cómo escabullirme hasta la nueva rehén para sacarle información.  
>-uno de los dos ha de mantener la calma… no crees? –en otro momento él habría notado que le mentía, lo cual demostraba lo distraído que se encontraba… eso me podía ser útil –Edward –dije cuando la solución me dio de golpe –necesito ir al baño.<br>-pues… -ni siquiera se daba el tiempo para mirarme al hablar, solo comenzó a guardar todo dentro de la maleta otra vez –le avisaré a Jasper que te lleve, yo debo salir otra vez ¿ok? –asentí sin mirarlo, aunque suene absurdo sentía que se estaba alejando de mí y eso me dolía, a niveles inimaginables. Mi cara lo demostró porque él se inclinó hasta mí para darme un suave beso y susurrar –esto lo hago por ti, lo entiendes ¿verdad? –asentí triste otra vez, era algo que hablaríamos más tarde –hey… sonríe –dijo rogándome con sus ojos.  
>-tranquilo, vete ya<br>Me indicó que me pusiera la venda para que entrara su amigo y obedientemente lo hice. Estuvimos con Jasper cerca de dos horas sin hablar, haciendo tiempo, para que no se notara el afán por ir al baño, pero entonces el recibió una llamada avisándole que se quedaría solo conmigo y el guardia de la otra rehén… Bueno, más todos los idiotas que de seguro estaban en las entradas. Fue el momento en que me decidí a intervenir  
>-Jasper… necesito ir al baño –avisé poniendo la cara más convincente que podía.<br>-¿ahora? –preguntó con un tono que denotaba lo incomodo que lo ponía mi petición.  
>-nooo, te estoy avisando que quiero ir al baño en unas horas más –dije con ironía -… claro que ahora menso, porque más te lo estaría diciendo, no va a ser para mañana.<br>-está bien! Solo preguntaba –dijo poniéndose de pie, se acercó hasta mí y pregunto -¿te puedes parar sola? –y lo intenté, solo que me caí de bruces al piso luego de perder el equilibrio, si o me rompí los dientes fue porque me alcanzó a cojer de un brazo justo antesuelo que mi rostro llegara al suelo.  
>-bien, no era necesario que te tiraras al piso, con un "no puedo hacerlo sola" bastaba<br>-jajaj –reí sarcásticamente, de alguna forma nuestra relación me recordaba a la que tenía con mi hermano Emmett.  
>Me tomó por los brazos para ponerme de pie y luego me sostuvo por la muñeca para llevarme en la dirección correcta, claro que no fue sin darme unas cuantas vueltas para desorientarme<br>-en serio, ¿aún no entiendes que no me voy a escapar de este lugar? Soy demasiado cobarde para ello Jasper.  
>-de todos los rehenes a los que he visto, hombres y mujeres, grandes y chicos, eres la única que ha actuado de manera valiente sin entrar en crisis que te impidan pensar calculadoramente, asique no tengo motivos para fiarme de ti<br>-ok… eso no sé cómo tomarlo, no se si es un cumplido o un insulto.  
>El solo se rió.<br>Luego de unos minutos de silencio nos detuvimos frente a lo que supuse sería el baño, él abrió la puerta y me dejó entrar.  
>-Bueno… entonces…<br>-saldré con la venda puesta, no te preocupes  
>-ok… gracias<br>Sonreí, entonces la puerta se cerró, quité mi venda con ansiedad para mirar en todas direcciones, el lugar estaba igual que la vez anterior. Oí un leve murmullo provenir desde afuera, asique apoyé mi oreja en la puerta para comprobar que Jasper hablaba con el custodio de la otra chica y alcancé a entender que este le decía que si quería podía ir a darse una vuelta. Aprovechando la distracción de ellos fui golpeando suavemente las murallas para saber si ella me podía oír. No había respuestas, entonces bajo los lavamanos vi una rejilla de ventilación. Sigilosamente me lancé en esa dirección para comprobar si era allí donde ella estaba.  
>-psstt… -silbé muy despacio y pasé mis dedos por el pequeño espacio, para que me viera… lo que es estúpido teniendo en cuenta que supuestamente estaría vendada.<br>… Nada, no había respuesta alguna –psstt! –repetí un poquito más fuerte, entonces el sonido del roce de la ropa me indicó que la chica estaba ahí –pstt! –otra vez llamé y como respuesta repetitiva el roce de ropa apareció, pero esta vez no cesó. Me di cuenta de que el ruido no se detenía porque ella se estaba arrastrando hasta la rejilla en la que me encontraba. Entonces entré en la cuenta de que era una niña que tenía como mucho quince años. Podía ver en sus ojos el terror que sentía, tenía los ojos rojos y brillantes intentando retener el llanto, su boca estaba cubierta con una cinta adhesiva. Me comencé a desesperar y sentí que la angustia se apoderaba de mí formando un duro nudo en mi garganta. Aquella niña fácilmente podía ser mi hermana. Comenzó a sollozar, aunque no mucho se oía por la cinta y sin saber que más hacer comencé a hablar.  
>-shhh… tranquila, no llores, ya veremos cómo salir de esto, shhh… ya no te preocupes, va a pasar –sus lágrimas se detuvieron con lentitud, asique comencé como siempre a trazar planes en mi mente –ven, acércate para quitarte eso –dije refiriéndome a la cinta –pero no hagas ruido, porque de otro modo… esto terminará mal ¿ok? –la niña asintió mientras respiraba profundo intentando calmarse –ya, acércate –le pedí mientras pasaba mis dedos otra vez y con cuidado quitaba el grueso scotch.<br>Su rostro estaba hinchado por el feo golpe que había recibido, el pelo oscuro estaba enmarañado en la coleta que llevaba, su nariz pequeña y puntiaguda estaba roja producto del llanto  
>-tranquila ¿estás bien? –pregunté y sentí que no podía haber pregunta más estúpida que aquella, como rayos iba a estar bien! Ella obviamente negó –sí… digamos que no es una buena situación<br>-y porque tu no estás amarrada? –preguntó la chica hipando  
>Es muy largo de contar –le susurré y noté como la desconfianza se apoderaba de ella -no, yo también estoy secuestrada pero digamos que es algo… extraño, y tu…. ¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunté cambiando el tema en un intento por entablar conversación<br>-Ángela… ¿y tu?  
>-Isabella, pero puedes decirme bella –nos quedamos en silencio sin saber que decir.<br>-porque tuve que haber salido sola… si hubiese hablado con mamá para que me fuera a buscar, de seguro no estaría acá –se lamentó, hablando más con ella misma que conmigo –tu debes cuidarte… aún tienes oportunidad de salvarte, no lo desaproveches  
>-¿de que hablas? –pregunté confusa<br>-que tu aún puedes salvarte… aléjate de aquí… huye –fruncí el ceño –para mi es muy tarde  
>-no te… no te entiendo –su mirada se clavó en la mía como si intentase decirme algo que no quería pronunciar, lo que me dejó aún más desconcertada.<br>-yo… se demasiado, ahora la ignorancia es la salvación bella y yo… yo vi y oí más de la cuenta –sus ojos brillaban en la penumbra del lugar llenos de complicidad, con la adrenalina a flor de piel y los nervios de ser descubiertas, supe que este era el momento crucial –tu aún puedes salir de esto.  
>-tu sabes porque estamos aquí? –murmuré inclinándome más a la rejilla. Ángela asintió en silencio bajando la mirada<br>-¿y? –pregunté con desesperación esperando que hablara  
>-es que no entiendes? Cuando se den cuenta de lo que sabes terminarán aún más de prisa contigo, estamos al final de la curva asique o saltas por el barranco… o te estrellas<br>-no me interesa lo que pase! Solo quiero saberlo –ella negó con la cabeza tercamente mientras yo… yo ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia –Ángela! -alcé la voz golpeando la barandilla –dilo de una vez! –ella estaba callada y comenzó a sollozar –¡mierda! –solté con frustración, entonces la chica hizo algo que me dejó sorprendida al cien por ciento... comenzó a hablar.  
>-quieren nuestros órganos, nos sacarán todo lo de adentro y lo venderán, solo quieren nuestros órganos –repitió –robarán nuestros órganos y se desharán de los cuerpos como si fuesen basura.<br>Entonces todo calzo  
>1, 2, 3… todas las piezas encajaron.<br>Todas las conversaciones  
>Todas las pistas… mafia, venta, tráfico, exámenes, mafia, tráfico, venta, exámenes, dinero, mafia, venta, tráfico, dinero… órganos. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y la respiración se me cortó, no podía ser eso… solo pasaba en las películas, mi mente intentaba dar ideas pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión<br>-él no me habría hecho eso –susurré, el me quería, el solo intentaba ayudarme, el me amaba y no me habría engañado… ¿por qué todo tenía que arruinarse de esa forma? Mi parte soñadora y artista intentaba convencerme de que él en verdad me quería, pero la lógica predominaba para una estudiante de medicina y una pregunta caló hondo en mí… si el en verdad me quería y no me había usado ¿Por qué aún estaba encerrada? Y sentí como mi mundo se caía a pedazos, como todo perdía el norte y ya nada importaba, ni el hecho de que Ángela me estuviese advirtiendo de algo, ni los golpes en la puerta llamándome, ni cuando Jasper entró de golpe dándole una patada a la puerta mirándome con rabia, ni que me vendara, lo único que me sacó de aquel letargo fue el grito desgarrado de Angela y un disparo que sumió todo en silencio, tal cual mi corazón estaba… ¿Qué importaba ya? Si tal como la niña había dicho… ahora que sabía todo no les quedaba más que terminar conmigo.

* * *

><p>O.O ya se van sabiendo más cosas! Que opinan de esto? Me Imagino que algunasa suponía algo de esto no?... Pro créanme que el trafico de órganos no es lo único que allí ocurre... Y Carlise? Será de ayuda en el futuro? Eso espero jadjskjdksjdksjdksjd bueno chicas, espero les haya gustadi y estaré ansiosa por sus comentarios siiii? *.* besito<p> 


	10. 9 Ruleta rusa

Hola chicas! Bueno aquí les traigo otro capi, gracias por ese último comentario XD besitos y espero les guste

* * *

><p>Con que eso era lo que sentías cuando te traicionan... ¿dolor? ¿tristeza? ¿angustia? ¿rabia?... creo que eso era poco para describir lo que había en mí. Mi mundo, o más bien el lo poco que había logrado construir ahí dentro se estaba cayendo a pedazos... sip, yo había querido saberlo, pero me di cuenta de esa forma (lamentablemente) que a veces es mil veces mejor una mentira piadosa que una verdad cruel. Luego de eso ya no importaba nada, por lo que perdí todo el sentido... qué más daba si moriría de todas formas? Podía apostar a que mis ojos lucían sin vida<p>

-véndate! -escuchaba a Jasper desde la puerta ordenandome que hacer, pero tenía las manos como trapos y a lo único que atiné fue a acurrucarme de manera fetal contra la pared y llorar, llorar en silencio... siempre tuve entendido que las lágrimas ayudaban a liberar las emociones contenidas, nos hacian sentir de cierta forma mejor, porque no ocultabamos lo que sentiamos y nos deshaciamos del dolor, pero yo sentía que a cada gota el dolor golpeaba con el doble de fuerzA

-ahhh! -grito con rabia Jasper entrando a la habitación -te dije que te vendaras! -reclamaba intentando no darme la cara -¿que mierda creias que hacias? ¿no te has dado cuenta de todos los problemas que generas? -comenzó a llenarme de preguntas mientras me vendaba los ojos, pero yo solo mantenía cerrada la boca, compadeciendome de mi misma, dejando que el dolor me embargara -¿qué le diré a Edward? -preguntó él con frustración, sin saber que escuchar aquel nombre había quebrado el único pedazo de mi corazón que aún estaba intacto

La tristeza me supero y como la idiota ingenua que era dejé que el dolor empapara mi ser. Los sollozos desconsolados ya no eran reprimidos y sentía un peso agotador sobre mi espalda

-bella cálmate! vamos ponte de pie -decía tomandome por el brazo, pero yo no dejé que me levantara, con gritos y patéticos golpes lo aparté de mi?

-no te acerques! no me toques! Todos ustedes son unas bestias! no tienen valores ni moral ni sentido común siquiera, solo instinto

-bella callate! ¿de que hablas?

-en cima tienes cara para preguntarlo? -dije con ironía, entonces pasos acelerados se escucharon en la puerta del baño y Jasper se calló abruptamente, de paso tapando mi boca de improviso con su mano.

-sueltame! -seguía llorando

-callate! -susurraba él intentando que me quedara en silencio para que no nos descubrieran

-¿que me calle? ¿para qué? si me van a matar de todas formas

-no me hagas hacer algo que no quiero -amenazó, pero yo lo ignoré y me limité a seguir llorando -bien, que conste que te lo advertí -dijo antes de que sintiera un golpe en un lugar cercano a mi cuello y luego todo desapareciera.

...

El piso frío me indicaba que ya habíamos vuelto a mi celda, oía a Jasper moverse impaciente de un lado a otro hablando por telefono.

-Hey! donde carajos estás? necesito que vuelvas aquí... ¡ahora! -silencio -algo le pasa a bella y no se que es -silencio... ¿qué me pasaba? pasaba que me habían traicionado las únicas personas en las que había confiado y les había tomado afecto, pasaba que solo jugaron conmigo -estaba histérica, no dejaba de gritar y decir que eramos unas bestias, tuve que dejarla inconsciente para poder traerla -silencio... ¿por qué tenía que hablar con él frente a mi? -Edward cálmate! -silencio... sí, él me había herido! era necesario que repitiera su nombre? y las malditas lágrimas volvieron a aparecer haciendome caer en un profundo y oscuro agujero, alejandome de la luz cada vez más, haciendome sentir sola, vacía, estúpida... -mierda... se despertó -dijo en un susurro saliendo de la habitación -¿cómo lo se? -preguntó irónico -pues, no se talvés el hecho de que haya comenzado a llorar como magdalena otra vez -sí, estaba llorando, por que era el único modo de saber que podía liberar mi dolor -y que quieres que haga? -nada, no puedes hacer absolutamente nada por mi, porque mi corazón se había hecho trizas, no puedes resusitar a un muerto -está bien, pero no volveré a entrar -me parece, porque solo lograrías que me sienta peor -cuando llegues tu veremos que pasa -sentiré que agonizo, porque te tendré frente a mi diciendo mentiras, actuando, finjiendo que te importo, veré tu rostro, tus maravillosos ojos me verán con preocupación y tus labios dirán que me amas y nada malo pasará, pero yo sentiré que estoy en el infireno porque sabre que son solo palabras y que cada vez te alejas más, cada vez más fuera de mi alcance.

La llamada se cortó y el se apoyó en la puerta deslizandose hasta llegar al suelo, mi mente dibagaba simpre acompañada de pensamientos dolorosos, torturandome a mí misma como si de una masoquista se tratara. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la voz de James apareció en el pasillo... que más daba ya? Mis sollozos incrementaron y podía apostar a que se escuchaban claramente en el corredor

-¿que es lo que le pasa? -preguntó a Jasper el cual no se había movido del piso tapando el paso a la habitación

-está secuestrada, no ve a su familia hace por lo menos cuatro semanas y te parece poco? -¿cómo él podía mentir de tal forma? ¿cómo se suponia que yo creería algo de lo que decían cuando veía lo fácil que les era mentir.

-Dejame pasar -dijo James a modo de orden.

-¿para qué? todo está en su lugar, nosotros somos los que nos preocupamos de los rehenes no tu -aún no podía entender cual era el afán de finjir que yo les interesaba... pero me di cuenta de que si estaba preocupado, pero por el mismo, no lo dejaba pasar porque yo estaba desatada, si su "jefe" se enteraba... yo no era la única que acabaría mal. Asique sacando mi lado solidario y acopiando toda mi fuerza para superar todo lo que tenía dentro levanté mi venda y fui por las cuerdas las cuales ubiqué con rapidez en mis pies, volví a acomodar la venda e intenté hacer algo con mis manos, pero se oyó como con un golpe alejaban a Jasper de la puerta, asique lo único a lo que atiné fue a poner mis manos atrás de mi espalda justo en el momento en que la puerta se abría. Los fuertes pasos dentro del cuarto me decían que había entrado y luego como no un portazo... el pestillo me indicaba que de esta no saldría.

-asique estás triste? -preguntó con maldad y yo solo me mordía la lengua para evitar llorar, no le daría el placer de verme así -yo puedo hacer que te relajes -susurró acercandose lentamente, aún no empezaba y yo solo deseaba que terminase, solo deseaba estar varios metros bajo tierra -ya nadie podrá rescatarte... lo sabes ¿no? -lo tenía más que claro.

De pie frente a mi tomo mi cara y dijo -vamos a terminar lo que empezamos -como anteriormente lo había hecho me levantó por la chaqueta hasta que estuve a su altura y su boca en menos de un segundo devoró la mía... lo peor era que yo no podía hacer nada más que esperar, era una lástima que perdiera mi virginidad de aquella forma -vamos no te hagas la santa -escuché su voz ronca cegada por el líbido mientras una de sus manos iba a mi espalda... hay no... mi respiración se detuvo, porque se había dado cuenta de algo que no debía... no estaba atada de manos, la cuerda que supuestamente debía estar firme en mis muñecas era sostenida por mis temblorosos dedos -chica osada -la mezacla entre ira y diversión que tenía su voz me hiso temblar al tiempo que su mano descendía hasta mi trasero.

Lo que él no se esperaba era que yo usaría toda mi fuerza y con mi mano derecha empuñada le daría un golpe directo en la nariz, todos mis huesos sonaron, pero también sentí como su nariz se rompía. La sorpresa de él fue tal que me soltó de sopetón y se tambaleó como un palitroque. Con una rapidez extrema me lancé hacia la puerta, guiandome solo por el instinto, pues la venda me impedía todo campo visual... la toqué, la había alcanzado pero James me sostuvo por las piernas y me jaló hacia él otra vez. El chillido ahogado que di denotaba todo el pánico que sentía, los golpes y gritos en la puerta me alertaban de que Jasper intentaba hacer algo -como si de verdad estuviese preocupado.

-maldita perra me las vas a pagar -dijo acorralandome contra una muralla e hiso algo que jamás esperé... me quitó la venda. Era tal como lo imaginaba, alto, musculoso, una mole humana de labios gruesos y ojos grandes, oscuros y peligrosos, la sangre le salía a borbotones y me sentí tan feliz de haberlo dañado con el golpe. Pero interrumpió el minucioso análisis que hacía, me dio una cachetada tan fuerte que el pulso se hiso presente en mi mejilla y un hilo de sangre me brotó del labio... fantástico algo más que podía quitarme a parte de la libertad, a mi familia, mi vida...? -"**si, muy pronto te quitará algo más**" dijo mi conciencia.

De nuevo comenzó a manosearme mientras yo no dejaba de soltar lágrimas mientras intentaba recordar algún estúpido golpe de Karate -algo debí haber aprendido de aquellas inútiles clases -pero nada aparecía en mi memoria, el miedo y los nervios me impedían pensar.

Mis piernas las retorcí tanto que el agarre de la cuerda que yo misma me había puesto -que idiota -comenzó a aflojar y las voz más quefecta que había escuchado apareció del otro lado de la puerta, no sabía si sentir alegría o dolor.

-Joder! abre la maldita puerta! -se oían sus gritos con desesperación, lo que hacía a James reír de forma macabra y a mi aumentar mis sollozos. Mi chaqueta desapareció en cosa de segundos, las arrojó al suelo con fiereza y volvió a besarme, la mezcla entre su saliva, la mía, la sangre y su lengua me estaban provocando unas ganas horribles de vomitar todo lo que no había comido. Fue el momento en que entedí que ni siqueira la dignidad me quedaba e hise lo único que podía.

-Por favor... no-o... no lo ha-agas -rogué de manera patética

-oh venga... me gusta más cuando sacas garras -dijo mientras tomaba el borde de mi blusa y con fuerza bruta la abría haciendo que todos los botones de ella volaran en distintas direcciones. Una de sus manos recorrió el encaje de mi brassier mientras que la otra desabrochaba el cierre de mi pantalón.

Los gritos de Edward en el pasillo no hacían más que ponerme nerviosa y con tanta presión mi cuerpo se movió por inercia... alcé mi rodilla justo para darle en sus partes. Di un paso para alejarme y el me sostuvo por el cabello, pero tenía tanto dolor que ni fuerza pudo hacer por retenerme asique en menos de tres segundos yo alcancé la puerta.

El pestillo cedió gracias a que mis temblorosos dedos lo encontraron a tiempo.

Entonces la puerta se abrió justo en el momento en que James volvía a ponerse de pie dando paso a un furioso Edward... Jamás en todo este tiempo había visto al dueño de mi corazón así, sus manos en puños eran acompañadas por sus ojos llenos de un odio ascesino. Estaba agotada y shockeada, supongo que mi cuerpo ya no daba más, mis piernas no respondían y caí de rodillas al piso frente a él, verlo solo era tortura y de la peor. Se agachó para ayudarme, el drástico cambio que tuvieron sus ojos no pasó desapercibido, pero mi atacante estaba como poseído y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó contra Edward.

Sentí un miedo horrible por él, se veía tan débil al lado de la gran mole que era su oponente.

Comenzaron a lanzarce golpes a diestra y siniestra. James golpeaba, su contrincante lo desviaba y se lo devolvía. Me di cuenta de que Edward tenía mucho más eficacia y certeza en sus ataques, con elegancia y fiereza a la vez, quizas cuantas veces lo había hecho ya, pero no de mucho sirvió, porque de la nada recibió un golpe justo en su estómago que lo dejó tirado en el suelo.

-tu hijo de puta! la soltaste! te voy a matar! -gritaba enfurecido listo para arremeter nuevamente contra él, entonces antes de que le hiciera cualquier cosa me puse entre la bestía con sed de maldad y el pobre chico que apenas se mantenía en pie.

-él... no me soltó... yo lo hice porque pretendía escaparme... -silencio fue lo único que hubo.

Si la bofetada que me había dado hace un rato fue grande, esto... era otra cosa, con decir que me tiró por lo menos dos metros más allá de donde me encontraba más no contento con ello me tomó del pelo para destilar odio diciendo

-olvidate de que volverás a ver a tu puta familia... sobre mi cadaver -y con una fuerza bruta propia de él hiso que mi cabeza se estrellara contra el suelo. El liquido rojo y viscozo que cayó por mi frente me indicaba que el golpe había sido feo.

Ya más o menos satisfecho del daño que había hecho le susurró algo a Edward y salió de modo sombrío por la puerta.

Todo me daba vueltas, absolutamente todo, pero nada superaba el horrible sentimiento que tenía. Toqué mi frente para ver mis dedos ensangrentados y no pude evitar la mueca de dolor. Con lentitud me senté para ver que de manera inestable Edward caminaba hasta arrodillarse a mi lado, intentó tocar mi rostro mientras escuetamente preguntaba si estaba bien, pero yo me moví en dirección contraria a él, rehuyendo su toque... vi en sus ojos como le dolía que hiciera aquello, pero nada de era verdad, seguía finjiendo.

-podrías salir? -pregunté con un nudo en la garganta sin mirarlo

-¿qué? -respondió desconcertado

-que te vayas! -grité -¿no me oyes?! no-quiero-volver-a-verte -dije marcando cada palabra con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-bella no entiendo, que paso... yo...

-solo cállate y dejame en paz, no quiero estar con nadie! vete!

-está bien -susurró más para él que para mí más sin cuestionar nada se puso de pie y ahí desabrochó su chaqueta para ponerla sobre mis hombros, pero eso solo genero un nuevo ataque de histeria

-no quiero nada tuyo! -grité poniendome en pié y arrojando el abrigo al suelo -no quiero nada que recuerde tus mentiras, no quiero nada que tenga tu olor, no quiero nada que me recuerde a ti -lloraba de manera desonsolada, fui hasta donde se encontraba mi chaqueta y me cubrí con ella, abracé mis rodillas y me limité a sentir el aplastante dolor que estaba conteniendo.

-lo siento, se que todo esto es mi culpa -pedía él -perdonam...

-no es tu-u culp-pa -dije entre gimoteos -yo fui la imbécil que crei tus menti-iras.

-bella...

-solo dejame tranquila, dejame disfrutar sola de mi dolor -pedí dandole la espalda.

-no se que sucedió, pero recuerda que eres lo único que tengo... no me lo arrebates -su voz se quebró al final de la oración haciendome sentir la peor cosa del mundo, como si en verdad sufriera, pero recordé que aquí el úncio malvado y villano de la historia era él, que había jugado con mis sentimientos.

Saben... el problema era todo gracias a la sociedad, todo porque la maldita sociedad nos hacía creer a las chicas que algún día encontraríamos a nuestro hombre ideal, a nuestro vampiro azul, oh venga, todo no era más que una sarta de patrañas y como ingenuas nosotras caíamos redondas en aquellos estúpidos cuentos de novela y películas, el popular de la escuela nunca se iba a fijar en la chica tímida e inteligente, no, estaría con la zorra del equipo de porristas y la cambiaría por la primera perra que se le ofreciera en una disco, el chico malo no iba a dejar de serlo porque se enamorara de una chica con valores y principios, la gente no cambiaba.

La vida era una mierda y nosotros lo único que sabiamos hacer era creer en que todo puede mejorar, pero no lo hace. Entonces me di cuenta de que todo este tiempo estuve jugando a la ruleta rusa, porque no hice más que apostar a ciegas, crei todo sin cuestionar nada y simplemente la hice girar, lista para aceptar lo que viniese, porque en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que algo bueno llegase, pero lo asumí demaciado rápido y cuando me di cuenta de que había perdido ya era muy tarde porque lo había apostado todo, había puesto mi corazón en juego y con un demios que dolía, dolía como no imaginan, era como si me arrancacen el corazón en carne viva y sellaran mis heridas con fuego.

...

Las horas comenzaron a pasar y por increible que parezca las lágrimas no se detenían, porque en mi vida me habían herido tanto, era como si estuviese seca y todo aquel líquido que me mantenía viva saliese a través de las lágrimas, porque claro, ellas se estaban llevando mi escencia, las lágrimas estaban liberando mi alma llena de dolor... ya no era yo.

¿y por qué aquella sensación? ¿por qué tanto dolor si antes ya habían jugado así conmigo?... **porque nunca te habías enamorado como ahora** -dijo una molesta voz en mi interior...

-aún no se me ocurre que pudo haber sido -se oyó la voz de Jasper, al parecer se habían alejado de su puesto unos momentos y estaban regresando.

-cuando dices que cambió? -preguntó Edward en un susurro como si yo no pudiese escucharlo.

-cuando pasó todo el lío con la niña, ella se encontraba hablando por una rendija con la otra rehén y las encontré justo al momento en que agustín entraba a la habitación y... ya sabes como termina.

El lugar se quedó en silencio entonces Jasper de modo desconcertado preguntó -no creo que haya sido por los gritos que le dí, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, si hubiese sido otra persona el custodio de la niña, ella no estaría con nosotros ahora -dios, a veces era tan idiota, como no se daba cuenta.

-claro... -dijo Edward sin aire, comprendiéndolo todo.

-fue eso? -dios de seguro nunca aprovó lenguaje.

-no... dices que estaba hablando con la niña ¿verdad? -lo había picado

-sí, pero no entiendo que tiene que v...

-la niña debió decirle algo, por eso está así...

-la niña? algo como que? -pero entonces no hubo más diálogo... mierda, y ¿qué se supone que diría yo? oí sus pasos acercarce a la puerta, asique reforcé el agarre de mis piernas, no le hablaría, no lo haría, porque estoy segura que de otro modo mi coraza se rompería y yo no haría más que arrojarme a sus brazos, no lo escucharía porque a la primera se lo creería todo... el amor me cegaba.

La puerta se abrió y yo contuve la respiración... maldición! se me desplomó toda la careta que contanto esfuerzo había hecho y me largué a llorar como una niña de cinco años. No lo veía y tampoco lo haría más tarde.

Edward se mantenía silencioso, ni una palabra salía de sus labios, puede que tanteaba el terreno o simplemente no quería que volviese a entrar en crisis de pánico. Se acerco hasta que se arrodilló frente a mi y esperó paciente.

Sin dejar de esconder el rostro entre mis piernas y brazos lo miré entre los espacios que se generaban acompañada siempre de las lágrimas, para encontrarme unos verdes ojos fijos en mi, brillantes, conteniendo... ¿el llanto?

-bella -llamó en un susurro -mírame -Lo ignoré. Entonces no dispuesto a dejarlo así apartó mis brazos sin ningún esfuerzo, tomó mi rostro y me obligó a verlo.

-no te voy a dejar hasta que me explique que sucede

-no te diré nada, solo vete, no quiero verte -dije tratando en vano de soltarme de su agarre y en vista de que no lo logré simplemente desvié la mirada al piso.

-me iré... pero solo si me miras a los ojos y dices que no quieres verme, que no me amas -¿qué rayos se suponía que iba a hacer en aquel momento? ¿cómo demonios iba a mentir si ni mis pensamientos eran claros?... pero por supuesto, el debía estar regocigandoce al saber la conmoción que provocaba en mi ¿no? pues yo nunca le daría ese gusto, asique hice lo que me pedía.

Lo miré directo a los ojos y con una rabia que jamás había llevado conmigo dije lo que el esperaba

-no-te-amo.

* * *

><p>Buenoo aquí esta el capitulo nueve de la historia, espero sus comentarios, esta cursi, lo se pero me encanta eso, que destile miel wajajajajaj bueno eso por ahora, ya estoy escribiendo el capi siguiente de la sexóloga XD besitos<p> 


	11. 10 al borde

_holaaaa! ¿Como han estado? Quiero agradecer a las personas que leyeron mi OS publicado el día de ayer "me perteneces" y muchísimas gracias más a quienes comentaron y me agregaron como favorito sjakdjkdjskdjks... Bueno, pero ahora traigo otro capi de sometida a tu amor *.* es una historia corta Asique no quedan muchos capítulos serán como unos trece. Bueno bueno ya, ahora comienzo espero les guste._

* * *

><p>Mi mandíbula Apretada fue acompañada por unos ojos que no dejaron lugar a réplica o duda alguna. Era un odio increíble lo que me embragaba, pero caí en la cuenta de que aquel sentimiento no iba dirigido a él, no, era hacia mi misma tanto por mentir de aquella forma como por confiar en sus palabras- no te amo- repetí intentando asegurarme de que escuchara bien, de que no insistiera en el asunto- ¡No te amo!- grité una vez más logrando por fin soltarme de su agarre para arrojarme a llorar sobre mis rodillas Cubriéndome la cabeza con ambos Brazos, somo si intentara protegerme, como si intentara desaparecer de su vista.<p>

Por un momento creí escuchar el ¡Crush! Se su corazón y me sentí la peor cosa del planeta, me arrepentí de inmediato y deseé arrodillarme para implorar su perdón. Decirle que no me importaba nada pero me recordé que él estaba actuando e incluso, de no estar actuando me había mentido de todas formas, mi maldito orgullo no me dejaba actuar.

En un silencio de ultra tumba él se puso de pie, era un hombre de palabra y si me había prometido algo, lo cumpliría, de eso estaba segura. Con paso vacilante se fue alejando mientras yo sentía que me desarmaba, como si de un suspiro las energías me abandonaran y los músculos no tuvieran la fuerza necesaria para mantenerme derecha, simplemente no podía dejarlo...

- ¡Edward!- lo llamé conteniendo el aire, porque por unos segundos me arme de valor para pedirle que no me abandonara, que olvidara todas mis palabras, todo lo que dije e hice, pero como si una yo completamente diferente se hubiese apoderado de mi cuerpo actúe arruinando la única posibilidad que me quedaba, la última oportunidad que tendría. De espaldas a mi y con la mano derecha sobre el pomo de la puerta se detuvo dándome a entender que estaba escuchando- procura no venir aquí a menos que sea necesario... No quiero verte de nuevo.

Se quedó ahí, de manera estática analizando lo que había dicho, encontrando un sentido que ni yo misma conocía a aquella cruel frase, su espalda temblaba ligeramente por la rabia o por el llanto, no estaba segura. Fue cuando su mano se movió que salí de mi transe, pero esta no giró la perilla como yo esperaba sino que soltó el metal para voltearse hacia mi, sus ojos contenían las lagrimas acompañando a la expresión que podría jurar era el dolor y la tristeza personificados.

- ¡Mientes!- gritó dando grandes zancadas, sin percatarme comenzé a temblar del miedo, sentía terror a como reaccionaria mi cuerpo al sentirlo serca-¡Mientes, yo se que mientes!- repetía una y otra vez como si intentase convencerse a si mismo de lo que decía, no tardó mucho en alcanzarme y por mas que yo me recogí en mi lugar sentí sus manos tomarme por los brazos y alzarme en vilo como si fuera una muñeca dejándome frente a él a unos veinte o treinta centímetros del suelo, sentía mi cuerpo flácido como un estropajo, temblaba igual que una hoja de papel al viento a sabiendas que sin importar lo que hiciera ahora mis barreras ya habían caído- ¡Tus ojos me lo dicen! ¡Me advierten que no es la verdad!- mi patética actuación se vino a bajo era absurdo pretender que no sentía nada por él, me di cuenta en aquel momento cuanto realmente lo amaba- ¡Tu cuerpo responde a mi tacto igual que yo al tuyo!- lo sentía descontrolado, podía ver como en realidad decía todo aquello intentando mantener una firme postura de tengo la razón, pero que en el fondo sentía miedo de que no fuera así como el lo planteaba, no lo recistió más y pequeñas gotas descendieron desde su ojos como si fueran Cristales líquidos, mientras yo sentía que su dolor era mío- mis besos despiertan en ti algo que nadie más puede- susurró esta vez pasando su mano por mi cabello obligándome a mirarlo, dándose cuenta de como el muro que me protegía iba bajando- y cada vez que sientes mis caricias...- me acerco a su cuerpo logrando que su aroma me embriagara, aturdiéndome, dejándome mareada ¡Como si fuera posible!- deseas que te haga mía...

Claro que lo deseaba, quería pertenecerle y que él me perteneciera, quería sentir el placer de estar en sus brazos, de recibir sus besos, de convertirnos en un solo cuerpo... en una carne y por sobre todo en una alma.

Aún más en un momento como aquel cuando me limitaba a sentir sus labios sobre los míos, porque luego de todo aquel infierno me sentía como una náufrago que es rescatado, cuando vi que me llevaba a sus labios, a su deliciosa boca me sentí desfallecer, lo esperé ansiosa como las flores anhelan los primeros rayos del alba, listas para abrir sus petalos a tan dichosa y magnífica estrella, porque en el fondo eso significaba él para mi... la esperanza de que algo mejor podía haber, la luz en una oscura noche... mi puerto seguro. Y aunque otra vez comenzaba a creer en aquellos estúpidos clásicos de amor, no importaba, porque como la humana débil que era siempre depositaría mi confianza en lo que me gustaba, me convenía, me hacía feliz.

Su característico aroma a bosque me llenó los sentidos, nublandome incluso la vista, era un aroma peligroso pues me dejaba expuesta a todo. Sentía su lengua abriendo camino entre mis labios y gustosa se lo facilité. Sus brazos fueron de poco a poco envolviéndome, llenándome de calor y seguridad, la naturaleza sabia decide que un hombre y una mujer han de estar juntos ¿quiénes eramos nosotros para llevar la contra?

Mis manos se liberaron de la prisión en la que estaban para que sin siquiera meditarlo se engancharan como anclas en su cuello, no dispuesta a dejarlo ir, nunca dispuesta a eso. Mis piernas sacaron una fuerza propia, supongo que algo interno pues en mi no había más reservas energéticas que las que ahí ocupaba, entonces se fueron a cruzar en su cintura... Edward era mio y de nadie más.

De pronto sentía que mi espalda chocaba contra algo duro y frío, la presión de su cuerpo aumentó anulando por completo en espacio entre la muralla y él. Me di cuenta de lo que hacía... me estaba demostrando todo lo que había dicho momentos atrás.

"tu cuerpo responde a mi tacto al igual que yo al tuyo"... El cosquilleo en cada lugar por el cual sus manos pasaban me lo demostraba. Los suaves gemidos que mi boca comenzó a soltar corroboraban aquello.

"Mis besos despiertan en tí algo que nadie más puede"... ¿se refería a la maravillosa sensación de tranquilidad y paz que apareció cuando su boca tocó la mía o al creciente cosquilleo de mi bajo vientre cuando nuestras lenguas entraron en contacto?

"Y cada vez que sientes mis caricias... deseas que te haga mía"... Cuando sus caderas presionaron más pude sentir efectivamente su endurecido miembro que ya no provocó unas simples cosquillas, sino una lujuria arrolladora, un deseo exagerado de gemir su nombre, de que me tocara...

-Edward... -solté sin poder contenerlo, liberando el aire que sostenía en mis pulmones. Mis piernas empezarona apretarlo más contra mi, caí en la cuenta de que mi excitación no tenía vuelta.

-niegalo ahora -susurró con la respiración agitada en mi oido mientras sus manos aventureras comenzaban a descubrir los lugares que antes no había podido -di que no me amas, di que no me deseas -entonces me llevó de la pared al suelo, manteniendo la misma posición pero en vez de encontrarnos verticalmente, estabamos tendidos de manera horizontal -niega el hecho de que quieres que te convierta en mujer, en mi mujer -sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con el botón de mi pantalón mientras que la otra mano comenzaba a masajear uno de mis pechos -¡dilo! -exigió mientras lentamente bajaba el cierre que no hacía más que estorbar. Sus manos abandonaron toda tarea para dedicarse a quitar mi chaqueta y delicadamente levantarme por la espalda para abrir el broche de mi brassier -¡niegalo! -pidió otra vez de manera autoritaria, pues yo estaba tan entregada a lo que sentía que practicamente no pude elaborar una frase coherente.

-yo no... no puedo -dije rindiéndome, entregándole la victoria que desde un principio él había ganado. A la mierda mis miedos y mi orgullo, a estas alturas ¿Qué más daba?

Sentí una alivio tan grande, solté un suspiro que por poco se lleva toda la energía que tenía. Sus labios volvieron a los míos, completamente eufóricos, intentando de muy mal modo ocultar una sonrisa que pugnaba por salir. Como pude y sin pensarmelo dos veces saqué la muculosa que usaba para tocar todo lo que pudiese. Los dedos que con suavidad intentaban quitar la única prenda que aún cubría la parte superior de mi torso terminaron por deshacerse del encaje negro dejandome por primera vez expuesta ante un hombre. Por unos segundos me espabilé e intenté cubrirme, me sentí insegura, pero Edward me detuvo aprisionando mis muñecas sobre mi cabeza.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa que hay -dijo con un brillo especial en sus ojos -nunca lo dudes.

Entonces se inclinó para besar, lamer y morder mis pechos, de primeras lo único que sentí fue impresión, pero al irme relajando... cambió todo.  
>Cuando se dio cuanta de que mis manos ya no hacían fuerza alguna por liberarse, soltó mis muñecas que de inmediato se dirigieron a su cabello, alentandolo a que siguiera. Mientras una de sus manos se dedicaba a acarticiar el pecho que su boca había olvidado, la otra descendió segura y rápida por mi cuerpo hasta encontrarse con la pantaleta de encaje que impedía el contacto directo. Su mano se coló sin siquiera dudarlo para despertar sensaciones que nunca había tenido, sus dedos me acariciaban de manera experta, sabiendo que hacer exactamente, mis fuertes gemidos entremezclados con su nombre lo demostraba.<p>

La sangre hervía dentro de mi cuerpo, temblaba completamente por el cansancio que sentía, solo quería dormir, pero mi cuerpo se negaba a rechazar el placer y eso casi me producía un colapso.

Su boca volvió a la mía para comenzar a susurrar palabras de amor que fueron las causantes de que sucumbiera ante él. Mi espalda se arqueo, como si mi espina dorsal se contrajera mientras por mi cuerpo se enviaban oleadas que provocaban convulciones... un suave pero largo gemido brotó de mis labios. Cuando los espasmos fueron bajando la intensidad, Edward retiró lentamente su mano y su boca comenzó a dulcificar lo que antes era un apasionado beso.

Sus labios detuvieron el movimiento y apoyó su frente con la mía... todo era silencio, solo podía sentir el desordenado e inestable latido de mi corazón acompañado de su respiración... Sentí aquel momento mágico, la oaz del lugar era palpable, fue cuando caí levemente en la cuenta de que mis pulmones tardaban demasiado en hacer entrar y salir el aire además de que aquel desacompasado modo de latir no era producto ya de mi agitación, era una taquicardia... De haber estado sana mis ojos se hubieran abiertomomo platos.

Esto no era bueno, ni un poco. La estudiante de medicina que en mí vivía comenzó a ver las causas y síntomas, antecedentes en general... taquicardia, dificultad para respirar, deshidratación, falta de alimentos... Probablemente era un infarto o tal vez un paro respiratorio, hay Dios.

Comencé a pensar rápidamente en el procedimiento a seguir. Fui a levantar mi mano para verificar como iba mi pulso, pero mi brazo no tenía fuerzas... entré en pánico. Intenté hablar, decirle a Edward algo, lo que fuese, pero solo pude balbucear pues mi lengua se trabo y las palabras quedaron atoradas en mi boca.

Fue lo que alertó a Edward, sus ojos se abrieron al escucharme para encontrarse con que mi cuerpo ya no podía moverse, mis brazos estaban lacios a cada lado mientras mis ojos intentaban cerrarce. La sensación de que me ahogaba fue lo que vino a continuación empeorandolo todo. Se levantó de golpe y mientras gritaba con desespero -Jasper! llama a Carlise ahora! -me levantó para cubrirme con la chaqueta que tenía en la espalda como manta. La puerta se abrió y supuse que sería su amigo, pero no podía dar fe, porque ya todo se había hecho borroso y mis párpados se habían cerrado. "Tienes que hacerme RCP" gritaba mi mente, pero las palabras no se formulaban. Comencé a sentir presión en mi cabeza acompañada de un dolor que casi quemaba en el pecho... El oxigeno dejaba de llegar a mi cerebro.

Levemente sentí que movían mi cabeza, habían muchos gritos entonces se acercaban a mi, lo sabía porque sentía al calor corporal, me tocaban el rostro, abrían mi boca, entonces se alejaron, una mano fue a mi garganta y entendí que me tonaban el pulso. Entonces una boca cubrió la mía... 1, 2, 3, 4 y 5, mis pulmones se inflaron mientras sentía que la horrorosa presión junto con el dolor se detenían pero en cinco segundos más pude entender de que no era yo quien respiraba, me estaban haciendo reanimación cardio pulmonar.

Volvieron a llevar sus dedos a mi garganta para verificar que el pulso iba cada vez más lento. Supongo que él ya no podía sentirlo pues una presión rápida se provocó en la parte inferior de mi esternón, una y otra vez, luego de que aquello se repitiara unas cuantas veces su boca volvió a cubrir la mía.

Era un manto de oscuridad que intentaba apoderarse de mí, pero yo tenía claro que no debía por nada del mundo dejar que me arrastrase, sabía perfectamente que era ese manto, yo debía ser fuerte. Creo que eso era precisamente lo que me permitía seguir levemente consciente de lo que hacían conmigo.

Así continuó con las compresiones toráxicas y la respiración boca a boca. Palabras como "no me dejes, no así" se oían llenas de miedo, no hacía más que sentirme culpable por preocuparlo así, tenía ganas de decirle que no se preocupara, que estaba haciendolo bien, que mejoraría...lástima que la vida no fuese tan sencilla.

El cansancio fue mayor, deje de sentir, deje de pensar, de oír... Solo la nada quedó junto a mi y yo no pude resistirme a la tentación de ser libre, la oscuridad cayó sobre mi como la noche sin estrellas, la negrura inundaba cada rincón de mi mente anulando cualquier intento por ver con claridad, cualquer deseo de vivir, entonces decidí que era momento de cerrar los ojos y Simplemente disfrutar la inexistencia del sufrimiento...

* * *

><p><em>Chan chan chan! Soy mala lo se akjsnksjdkjsjdksjkjds las dejé en la mejor parte! Bueno ya, espero les haya gustado, así como también espero recibir algún review *.* recuerden que son lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo siiii? Por cierto las invito a leer mi fic de "hunger games" es un CLATO XD y si es así dejen algún review porfis...( en este momento les hago ojitos como un cachorro :) ya me dejo de bobadas, las dejo en paz, les deseo un buen resto de viernes XD besitos, sean muy felices y no se olviden de vivir, de sentir el arte que las rodea y de disfrutar. Cariños.<em>


	12. 11 Lo siento

_Holaa! Ya ya aquí esta el capi nuevo, espero les guste :)_

* * *

><p>Si bien las personas siempre piensan cosas como que al morir ves un túnel del cual emerge una luz blanca o piensan que un coro de ángeles te recibe... Es mentira, porque yo solo veía negrura, era un manto oscuro como noche sin estrellas que me rodeaba y porque no decirlo, me desquiciaba, era horrible mirar a tu alrededor y solo ver lo mismo... Oscuridad, desear ver colores, colores que en verdad no están claros, porque sabes que existen los colores, tu conciencia te dice que existen colores, y son hermosos, pero no recuerdas o má bien tu mente no asocia cuales son los colores, como lucen... Y entonces me cuestiono... ¿Qué son los colores? ¿Existen realmente tales? Y ¿Que significa existir? ¿Es acaso algo lógico? Y la lógica... ¿Conozco su significando? De pronto todo se agolpó en mi mente un montón de palabras que no tenían significado, que se unían unas con otras sin dar sentido a nada, un sinfín de cosas que no entendía porque mi cabeza no asociaba, la confusión fue en aumento mientras yo seguía mirando hacia todos lados sin encontrar mas nada que aquel oscuro panorama... Si no estaba loca pronto lo estaría, de pronto se empezó a llenar, todo de las mas diversas palabras, imagenes, aromas, sonidos... Mis músculos se tensaron, pero tampoco entendía muy bien a que le llamaba músculos, solo sentía que todo el espacio que había, si es que había algún espacio se tensaba y de la nada todos aquellos recuerdos empezaron a aumentar la presión, veía ojos verdes, una risa musical y masculina, aroma a bosques... Entonces una palabra llegó a mi o más bien un nombre "Edward" el espacio explotó por tanta presión contenida y sentí como mis pulmones también se inflaban, como si por primera vez recibieran aire, mi pecho subió bruscamente y mis ojos se abrieron asustados, la negrura fue reemplazada por un brillo que quemó mis ojos, obligándome a a cerrarlos nuevamente .<p>

Mi cabeza estaba apoyada en una almohada, o eso supuse al sentir algo blando y esponjoso que me sostenía. Mis ojos intentaban abrirse, pero aún me sentía algo mareada y desorbitada. Dos cálidos dedos me golpeaban suavemente la mejilla intentando despertarme... así mis párpados fueron abriendose levemente para encontrarme con un rostro ya conocido envuelto en un delantal blanco.

-Vaya nos diste un gran susto -dijo sonriendo... quién diría que alguien tan amable como él trabajaría con mafiosos como los que ahí había -por poco y nos dejas.

La cegadora luz blanca me provocó un nuevo mareo, mi fatiga era a penas soportable. Mis ojos que de apoco a poco se fueron ajustando a los objetos que me rodeaban identificaron aquel lugar... era el mismo en el cual Carlise anteriormente me había examinado -¿cómo te sientes? -preguntó siendo consciente de que podía responderle.

-mmm... algo mareada supongo... y me duele todo -dije entrecerrando los ojos ante tan molesta luz.

-oh bueno, eso es algo normal -dijo para tranquilizarme mientras le bajaba la intensidad a la luz que me daba en la cara

-Lo sé.

-¿En serio? -peguntó -¿no es la primera vez?

-Si, es la primera vez, pero etudio medicina... o estudiaba -por un momento vi en sus ojos cierta culpabilidad pero volvió a sonreirme.

-mira tu... podríamos entendernos bien -dijo alumbrando mis ojos con una pequeña lucesita -¿y en qué año ibas? -preguntó mientras lentamente hacía que me sentara. No me pasó desapercibido el "ibas" pasado.

-segundo -respondí cerrando los ojos pues otro mareo llegó. Tenía conectado una vía intravenosa, por lo menos me estaban alimentando con suero.

-¿Y como te iba? -dijo golpeandome con dos dedos entre las cejas, un golpe suave y seco que me hizo sentir que todo daba vueltas.

-Me marié -le informé antes de contestarle -bien, era uno de los mejores promedios en la carrera.

-¿En cual universidad? -dijo volviendo a acostarme y verificando que el suero estubiese correctamente.

-En la universidad católica.

-Wow... excelente -dijo con cara de sorpresa, luego con una última sonrisa dio media vuelta para salir por la puerta.

-¡Carlise! -lo llamé antes de que se retirara -¿qué tan cerca estuve? -me miró como debatiendose entre decirme o no.

-Al borde -respondió para luego bromear -ya, iré a avisarle al chico de afuera como te encuentras, está más nervioso que un padre primeriso -entonces se fue.

Aún me era difícil procesar toda la información, eran demasiadas emociones por un día para cualquiera. Pero aunque estuve a un paso del otro mundo, no lo cambiaría por nada, pues era un buen precio a pagar a cambio de lo que antes había pasado. Todavía podía sentir sus caricias en mi cuerpo y eso era la mejor medicina que podían darme.

Estuve sola durante unos minutos en los cuales podía oir como el médico le hablaba a Edward, a ratos subía el tono de de voz como si lo estuviese reprendiendo. La verdad no tenía ni la ma´s remota idea de que harían conmigo, sabía que en mis caso, lo correcto era el reposo y una dieta balanceada, ir aumentando la ingesta de calorías de a poco, con alimentos poco lipídicos luego de haber estado un par de días en un hospital con el suero colgado como llavero, sopas sin sal y acelga cocida. Pero aquel lugar lo que menos parecía era un hospital y dificilmene me darían las condiciones necesarias.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud y se asomó la cabeza de Edward como si no creyera el hecho de que estuviera despierta.

-Hola -dijo temeroso, casi en un susurro.

-Hola -contesté con una pequeña sonrisa, él entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Cómo estás? -preguntó, se veía vacilante como si esperase que en cualquier momento me viniera un ataque de histeria. Caí en la cuenta de que yo aún no aclaraba nada, se lo demostré con acciones y vaya que acciones, pero debía recordar que los hombres no entendían indirectas. Un sonrojo apareció al recordarlo todo.

-Solo un poco cansada pero bien- él se sentó a mi lado, mirandome de frente. Entonces rió negando con su cabeza.

-siempre tienes que hacerte la fuerte cuando estoy yo ¿no?

-una cosa es que me haga la fuerte y otra muy distinta es que tu presencia me de fuerzas.

Su mano se alzó debatiendose entre acariciar mi rostro o no, asique yo alcé las mías y tomé la suya para llevarla a mis labios dándole a entender con un beso el amor infinito que sentía por él

-bella yo... lo siento, de verdad que si, lamento no haberte cuidado, lamento no haber pensado lo que hacía porque no imaginé nunca que algo te podría ocurrir, lamento haberte ocultado la verdad, lamento haberte traido aquí aquel día...

-Yo no...- lo interrumpí para que me oyera -no lo lamento porque de otro modo no te hubiera conocido, eso no quita el hecho de que quiero que me digas todo, absolutamente todo- con aquella frase esperaba dejar en claro las cosas, esperaba que él entendiera que sin importar como no cambiaría el hecho de haberlo conocido.

-haré lo que me pidas -dijo con determinación, aunque incluso de haber respondido lo contrario, lo habría obligado a confesarme la verdad.

-Gracias

-¿por qué? -preguntó confundido ante mi escueta palabra.

-por salvarme- dije como si fuese algo lógico, al menos para mi era obvio.

-si no hubiera hecho nada, esto no habría pasado- como siempre su gran sentido de culpabilidad salió a flote aumentando mis deseos de querer regañarlo ¿Quién se creía? ¿Superman? ¿Por qué demonios siempre la culpa era suya? Que egocéntrico.

-si no lo hubieras hecho habría muerto de todos modos... supongo que mi cuerpo soporto más tiempo solo para aprovecharse de lo que sentía, pero de antes ya apenas me podía mover. Además la muerte es un buen precio a pagar por lo que me diste -un profundo suspiro brotó de su pecho dando fin al conflicto. Se puso de pie justo en el minuto en que Carlise entrabara y se dirigía a la bolsa de suero que colgaba a un lado de la camilla. Se puso en frente para decir:

-Haber... como lo hacemos

-¿que sucede? -preguntó Edward al ver la indesición del médico, se me hacia tan raro que no supiera nada sobre el area de la medicina siendo que debía pasar a cada rehén por un sinfín de análisis.

-no está seguro de que hacer... no quiere dejarme sin el suero, pero no puede bajar la bolsa, debe estar en altura -respondí yo por él.

-exacto... te daré suero para preparar, asi tendrás que estar dandoselo como alimento, espero esto no se te olvide... ¿que pasa ahora? -preguntó al ver mi cara de asco. Sus manos comenzaron a quitar la intravenosa de manera rápida y eficaz.

-el suero para preparar me provoca además del asco, vómitos desde que era pequeña -el doctor se rió mientras que a Edward no le hacia ninguna gracia porque aún no tenía forma de alimentarme. Se removió incómodo dando a entender que quería una solución.

-Jaleas -habló Carlise -agua, jaleas y si quieres galletas de agua... que no haga fuerzas, no se altere, no...

-ya se que es lo que no puedo hacer -fue una indirecta para decirle que dejara de hablar.

-si, pero yo no -habló Edward -y tu eres muy porfiada. Tan terca como una mula para ser exactos- le fruncí el seño.

-Solo eso, no es muhco más, solo debe evitar gastar mucha energía, no es como si tuviera una gran reserva -bromeó tomando mi brazo, mostrando el hecho de que era puro pellejo.

Pasé mi mano para arreglarme un poco el cabello y sentí en mi frente una venda de estas que se utilizan en vez de puntos, para que no queden cicatrices. Miré al hombre de la bata blanca en y en señal de agradecimiento le sonreí. Carlise frunció sus labios.

-era una herida fea, tenía que hacer algo- resultaba cómico que dijera algo como aquello, no es como que importe mucho si los cadáveres son bonitos cuando los gusanos se alimentan, fue cuando una duda se instaló en mi cabeza, no impartan las cicatrices si eres un cadáver... Pero si importan cuando tienes que convivir con más personas... Aquello no importaría a menos que...

-gracias... por todo -le dije justo después de que él le hiciera el ademán a Edward de que me podía ir. Intenté enderezarme pero entonces ya me tenía en sus brazos, cargandome al estilo novia. Ni siquiera chisté porque necesitaba definitivamente guardar energías.

- Espero estés bien, en serio... cuidate mucho- el tono triste del médico me llego al corazon. Asentí con la cabeza mientras la nostalgia me invadía porque algo me decía que no lo volvería a ver.

-¿los exámenes como salieron? -dijo el chico que me cargaba dejandome sin entender nada. El médico le guiñó un ojo y podría apostar a que los músculos se le relajaron, como si se aliviase de aquella respuesta. Carlise inclinó levemente su cabeza de manera solemnte -fue un gusto conocerte Isabella.

-igualmente -respondí sincera, quizás en otra instancia pude haber aprendido mucho de él.

-Es hora de que se vaya -dicho esto Edward dio la media vulta y se dirigió a la puerta, me volteé a ver al doctor que de manera cansina estaba apoyado en la camilla... pobre hombre, quizas cual habría sido su historia, porque razón habría terminado haciendo aquello.

Segura en los brazos del hombre al que amaba volví al mugroso cuarto en el cual era prisionera, que irónica era la vida. Los sucios pasillos eran todos igual, del mismo gris azulado, perfecto para que alguien cuyos camino no conoce se perdiera y no pudiera salir de la fábrica. Definitivamente todo estaba perfectamente calculado, de intentar escapar, el solo ver los grandes muros a tu alrededor podría desquiciarte.

Desde ahí podía oir el acompasado ritmo de su corazón opuesto al mio, cuando él tomaba aire yo lo exalaba, él estaba cálido y yo fría... eramos como el yin y el yang, tan opuestos y tan juntos al mismo tiempo. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello para abrazarlo y estar lo más cerca posible de él. Escondí mi rostro en el hueco cercano a su clavícula para inhalar el perfecto aroma que desprendía.

A lo lejos alguien pareció levantarse y por la tranquilidad que mantuvo supuse sería Jasper... Tenía que pedirle disculpas por todo lo que había dicho, porque estaba segura de que todas mis suposiciones eran infundadas, no podía ser de otro modo.

-¿cómo está? -preguntó con verdadera preocupación, asique para demostrarle que el verdadero susto ya había pasado levanté mi cabeza.

-bien gracias -contestesté con timidez justo al momento en que nos deteníamos frente a la puerta. Él amablemente la abrió y nos acompañó dentro.

-vaya que nos asustaste -confirmó lo que yo ya sabía luego de que nos sentamos.

-si, sus gritos lo dejaron en claro -sonreí para demostrarles que bromeaba.

-¿Nos oías? -preguntó Edward sosteniendome por la cintura pues estaba en sus piernas.

-Sí, entendía todo lo que sucedía pero no podía hacer nada. Cuando me viste -dije mirandolo -intentaba decirte que me sentía pésimo y tenía taquicardias, pero el pulso comenzó a bajarme y todo empeoró, no podía hacer ni decir nada. Necesitaba reanimacion cardio pulmonar y tu no me entendías, solo necesitaba un milagro... no pensé nunca en Carlise.

Todo quedó en silencio, por la mirada que se dieron ellos supe el momento de aclarar todo se acercaba -bueno yo ya me voy a alimentar, no quiero que mis energías vayan en descenso y alguno de ustedes deba ahcerme respiración boca a boca... ¿ustedes quieren algo? -a veces era tan payaso.

-Galletas de agua y jalea... agua.

-Me temo que no hay.

-pues ve a comprar, o lo que sea -dijo Edward como si fuese obvio.

-está bien... vuelvo en unas horas más... -entonces una mirada malvada asomó en sus facciones -recuerda no gastar tu energía como ayer, no se porque me hago una idea de que fue lo que remató el asunto -mis mejillas no pudieron sonrojarse, pero eso no quietó la verguenza que sentí.

Jasper se puso en pie dispuesto a irse, entonces solté lo que había querido decirle desde que lo vi -Jasper disculpame por todo lo que te dije -él se quedó mirandome por unos instantes que se me hicieron eternos, por un momento creí daría la media vuelta e ignoraria mi patetica dis ulpa pero en lugar de eso asintió para luego decir.

-no te preocupes, por algo lo dijiste, tus razones debías tener y... algo de verdad hay en ello ¿No?- finalizó con una mueca, luego salió de la habitación para dejarnos solos.

No tenía idea de como partir la conversación, pero por mi suerte fue él quien habló primero -creo que nunca he sido transparente contigo bella... por eso ocurrió este... mal entendido -dijo como si no supiera que palabra usar exactamente -pero antes que cualquier cosa quiero que tengas en claro algo, yo haré lo imposible por sacarte de aquí.

-Eso...

-Eso es necesario que lo sepas y también quiero que te metas bien en la cabeza el hecho de que eres mi única razón de ser. Por ti estoy aquí, porque te amo como nunca amé a nadie, proque eres lo único bueno entre toda la basura en la que estoy metido. Eres mi apoyo, gracias a tí volví a creer en que existe la pureza, la inosencia, la bondad... sin ti... no soy nada.

-yo también te amo, lo suficiente como para decir que de tener que elegir entre conocerte y seguir con mi vida, escogería conocerte -confesé bajando la vista -pero cuando ella dijo que tu... yo... algo de razon había y... ustedes me ocultaban todo... pensé que jugaban conmigo -finalicé avergonzada por dudar tanto de sus sentimientos.

-bella... -dijo llamandome para que lo viera, me tomó de la barbilla con suavidad -yo nunca, oyeme bien, nunca jugaría contigo... y ahora -dijo cambiando su semblante a uno más serio y frío, soltó mi rostro entonces evitó mirarme -llegó la hora de que lo sepas todo.

Sus ojos encontraron los míos y eso me basto para entender que la hora de la verdad había llegado.

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p> 


	13. 12 Abismo

Holaaa! Bueno que va, me he tardado pero aquí tengo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que ya está por llegar a su fin, este capitulo es uno importantísimo, aquí se aclaran todas las dudas y se sabe que es lo que realmente se pretende hacer con nuestra querida bella. Bueno, sin mas oír ahora les dejo oára que disfruten.

* * *

><p>Suspiré mientras le daba a entender que estaba lista, sabía que probablemente él temía por mi salud mental... física también claro, era aquel momento el que tanto había esperado, por el cual me había arriesgado, era el momento para saber la verdad y no tenía miedo a lo que me fuesen a decir... No más.<p>

- ¿Recuerdas la Historia que te conté sobre mi?- comenzó dándome un hincapié para que entendiera desde un principio la red de relaciones que probablemente era todo el asunto. Asentí en una autorización silenciosa, le daba permiso para comenzar consola historia- pues... Cuando todo aquello ocurrió, yo... Huí de todo y simplemente me fui sin siquiera importarme estar para el funeral de mis padres o de mi hermana, no quería saber nada de nadie- su mandíbula tensa indicaba cuanto sufría con ello y desee acercarme para poder consolarlo, pero no, si lo hacía todo quedaría nuevamente ahí- solo quería huir del dolor, regodearme en la soledad mientras me culpaba estúpidamente de todo, pero por sobre todo yo quería venganza, quería deshacerme del crío ese que había acabado con mi hermana... No quería entrar a mi casa otra vez, podría jurar que el olor a muerte estaba impregnado en cada pared, la pudrición era parte de la esencia que rodeaba toda la propiedad, así que evité a todos, vagué de noches por las calles y bares durante semanas... Solo deseaba matarlo, quería joderle la vida como él lo había hecho con la de nuestra familia.

Pero cómo iba a hacerlo? Estaba tan bloqueado emocional como mentalmente, asíque no pensaba en nada que no fuera verlo sufrir, ni siquiera en la forma de cumplir mi cometido. Así fue como conocí a Lucio… yo estaba frente a la barra pidiendo algo cuando un hombre de esos que parecen guarda espaldas se sentó a mi lado, se vestía de forma extravagante y cara, de esa onda de diseñadores exclusivos, llevaba en su oreja un bluethoot por el cual intentaba hablar entre toda la bulla mientras con sus manos cargaba un celular touch con el cual escribía un mensaje, imagínate que ese tipo de teléfono móvil aún no salía al mercado y de hecho pocos sabían que existían. El gran anillo de oro en su dedo anular solo ostentaba el dinero que tenía, sus zapatos italianos lo confirmaban. Pero luego me aburrí de examinarlo, el alcohol no me dejaba concentrarme por mucho tiempo así que me sumergí en mis pensamientos de nuevo cuando una voz ronca me habló... Era él, me preguntaba si conocía a Royce King, me dio descripciones físicas y la ubicación por la cual vivía más o menos… era obvio que me estaba buscando, alguien no aparece de la nada preguntándote por chico que justo de la coincidencia te haya hecho jirones tu vida, pero yo estaba demasiado borracho para notarlo.

Comenzamos a hablar, le dije que si sabía quien era, él hombre me dijo que necesitaba saldar unas cuentas con él y le dije que yo también, entonces así se presentó, estuvimos hasta las tantas de la mañana haciendo negocios, pues él me había dado la oportunidad perfecta para vengarme.

La verdad es que no recuerdo la conversación en sí, estaba fuera de mis casillas… solo recuerdo que el trato era: ellos me llevaban hasta el chico, sabían donde estaría solo así que ahí podría deshacerme de él, ellos se encargaban de no dejar rastros –Mi corazón latía mil por hora, me costaba creer que Edward, mi Edward se hubiese involucrado con matones y he de decir que me causaba un tanto de miedo lo que me estaba contando… él iba a matarlo! Creo que el cambio en mis facciones fue notorio porque él dejó de hablar, pero entonces me di cuenta de que no era precisamente porque vio miedo en mí, sino porque temía que algo me pasara –bella cálmate… ven aquí –dijo mientras me apoyaba contra su pecho, pude notar que no solo mi corazón latía con fuerza, también mis dedos temblaban, no tenía idea si realmente temblaba porque el miedo me dominaba o por la falta de energía calórica –esperó con paciencia a que mi respiración agitada se tranquilizara, cuando ya estuvo bien me soltó y preguntó con una mirada si quería que continuara, asentí.

- Entonces accedí, porque a cambio de ello solo me pedían que investigara a un tipo que resultó ser un narcotraficante. Así lo hice, vengué a mi familia pero en lugar de sentir alivio… un peso enorme se instaló en mi cuerpo, ya sabes, estar a la espera de sentirte mejor por matar al culpable de la muerte de tus seres queridos y luego de hacerlo darte cuenta que aquello no devolvería a las personas que amabas. Pero continué con ello, investigué al tipo que me habían indicado, no me pareció mal hacerlo, después de todo era basura en este mundo, no necesitamos defender a escoria, y ese hombre lo era… Entonces me ofrecieron algo… viajar a Chile, ellos me "contratarían", mi misión sería la misma, investigar a personas, nada más, solo habían dos condiciones: la primera no preguntar nada a menos que ya estuviera dentro de la sociedad y la segunda era que cuando entrara ya no podría dejarla.

Estaba tan cegado por el odio que sentía, por el vació y por que era consciente de que no tenía nada ni nadie a quien perder, que accedí, a ojos cerrados, encima me darían la oportunidad de alejarme de aquel País que comenzaba a detestar con todo mi ser. Me involucré en lo que más aborrecía… así en menos de una semana ya estaba aquí instalado, con nueva identidad…

-por qué con nueva identidad? Edward siempre fue tu nombre

-bella… aquí dentro me dicen Edward porque saben quien soy, pero mi nombre "legalmente" hablando es Ben Cheney –caí en la cuenta de que yo le tenía como amigo en Factbook… para que vean lo fácil que es saber todo sobre alguien sin ninguna complicación - simplemente es imposible que yo mantuviese mi nombre, Edward Cullen murió el quince de mayo del 2009, nadie encontró su cuerpo... –un incomodo silencio se estableció.

-continúa –le insté

-… no solo tuve una nueva identidad sino a una nueva persona a la cual seguir… Isabella Marie Swan … Cuando comencé todo, pensé que la chica también estaría involucrada en esta mafia… pero los datos que me dieron sobre ella… no coincidían. Una chica que vivía en La Dehesa, estudiante de medicina con 18 años en aquel momento, no podía estar involucrada… "las apariencias engañan" intentaba convencerme.

Entonces te vi por primera vez… ibas radiante, era día sábado y tu te dirigías con tu padre al mall, el te dejó en la avenida principal para que fueras sola a encontrarte con tu amiga. Te seguí desde un auto, no tenías la más remota idea que un equipo de psicópatas secuestradores andaba tras tus pasos… fue cuando me convencí que a mi me ocultaban algo. Salí de allí en dirección a la fábrica, quería que me aclararan puntos de esto… me dijeron que eso no era mi asunto, así que paralelamente a mi labor de seguirte fui averiguando todo aquí… Iba tras de ti para las clases, me inscribieron en la facultad de medicina solo para estar pendiente de lo que hacías, pero obviamente sin que mis horarios coincidieran con los tuyos además de procurar que no me vieras, cuando ibas a citas con tu novio estaba cerca de allí, cuando salías con tu familia, cuando estudiabas con amigas, me aprendí tus horarios, tus gustos, supe que fuiste campeona en las olimpiadas de física cuando ibas en tercero medio, tercer lugar en nado sincronizado dentro del país… eras una chica fantástica.

-Edward… no te desvíes del tema –pedí con firmeza al notar como él se iba por la tangente.

-Quise alejarme de todo esto –siguió ignorando mi petición –muy tarde me vine a dar cuenta en el embrollo en el que estaba, entonces pedí un expediente tuyo, pera ver algo… no sabía que, para tus vacaciones, entramos a tu casa, registramos todo… fue cuando vi en un álbum de fotos que estaba en el ático aquella foto… por el dorso decía 1997 y salías pequeñita, abrazada a mi hermana sonriendo a la cámara. Recién ahí me di cuenta de que nos conocíamos. Me involucré tanto contigo, que rechacé la oferta de irme a Italia, donde ganaría más de cinco veces que aquí, ahí pertenecería al grupo representante, haría los contactos directos con Alemania, sería una clase de médium entre ambos países, pero no quise…

-No entiendo, qué tiene que ver Alemania e Italia en todo esto, médium de qué? Quiero que me digas ya que es esto –Detuvo lo que decía, entonces lo pensó por dos segundos y de manera clínica, como si rindiera cuentas sobre algún informe, comenzó a hablar.

-te encuentras en una fábrica abandonada que antes pertenecía a la empresa Hosh- Kosh a siete horas y media de santiago dirección sur y a dos horas del pueblo más cercano, está rodeada de Robles, pinos y eucaliptos por lo que nadie la recuerda. Mide más de ciento sesenta mil metros cuadrados pero está tan alejada de la única carretera que por aquí hay, que la última persona que se acercó vino hace aproximadamente siete años… te imaginarás que no volvió a salir.

La industria está dividida en diez secciones, cada una consta de un equipo encargado, compuesto por doce personas… de ahí, uno realiza el seguimiento de los casos y el orden con que se hacen los avances, ya sabes, las movidas, como la mía para entrar a la facultad, otro se encarga del papeleo, falsificación de documentos, etc. Seis se dedican a cuidar a los rehenes, dos se encuentran fiscalizando pasillos y los dos restantes realizan el traslado de las víctimas. Son ciento treinta y cuatro, hombres y mujeres quienes investigan la rutina de los seleccionados. Yo pertenezco a ese grupo, pero como tu caso aún no es definido, no puedo continuar con la siguiente persona.

Contamos con un cuarto de informaciones en los cuales se extrae toda lo necesario sobre los rehenes, poseemos a dieciséis hombres expertos en jaqueo de computadoras, de los cuales dos están dentro de los quince hackers más importantes a nivel mundial, con ellos podemos acceder a toda la información de las fuerzas armadas, carabineros y PDI aquí en chile –mi boca se abrió de la impresión –la red de tráfico lleva funcionando nueve años en este país y ellos aún no se dan cuenta de que hemos violado sus métodos de seguridad computacional.

hay cuatro mil ochocientas cámaras de seguridad con tecnología de punta, las cuales se distribuyen equitativamente, cada 100 metros cuadrados hay tres cámaras, tienen censores de movimiento y una rotación de 180° que demora 7,3 segundos en dar la vista panorámica. En el exterior, cada cincuenta metros hay un guardia en el perímetro de la fábrica, es decir que treintaidos hombres están armados fuera del edificio. Bajo la fábrica hay un estacionamiento subterráneo que cuenta con cincuenta autos, jeeps o camionetas que son utilizados para llevar a los rehenes y para hacer seguimientos. Cada sección tiene capacidad para dos secuestrados pues estos no deben juntarse nunca, nunca… Tenemos contactos con veintiocho gendarmes a nivel nacional que nos ayudan a pasar por la Duana para no ser descubiertos.

Son cuarenta y seis países que forman parte de esta red de narcotráfico: Chile, Argentina, Brasil, Colombia, Venezuela, Puerto Rico, México, Cuba, Canadá, Estados unidos, Grecia, Irlanda, Italia, Francia, Rusia, Alemania, Lituania, Egipto, Chad, Lisboa, Arabia, Japón, China, Indonesia, Chipre, Botswana, Eslovenia, Finlandia, Israel, Irán, Palau, Somalía, Sudán, Togo, Turquía, Yugoslavia, Inglaterra, Polonia, Rumania, Ucrania, Portugal, Bosnia, Kenia, Paraguay, España y Kazajstán.

Las personas son seleccionadas por la cede central, que se encuentra en Alemania, allí está la base de datos, tienen acceso a la información de cada persona a nivel mundial…

-eso es posible? –pregunté asombrada interrumpiendo su relato

-es lo que te estoy diciendo… -puse una cara de disculpa para que prosiguiera.-La red se basa en tráfico de órganos, estos se venden a precios muy elevados, las familias son capaces de dar todo por salvar a sus seres amados. Alemania contacta con cada país y hace los "pedidos" que llegan dependiendo de donde se encuentran los rehenes. Desde aquí, se demoran aproximadamente treinta días en llegar desde que la víctima es secuestrada, el seguimiento se hace con varios meses de anticipación, entre cinco a ocho meses. Chile envía poco menos de trecientas personas de todas las edades anualmente al extranjero.

Aquí tenemos dos cedes, una en el sur, en la que estas tu y otra en Antofagasta… Los países que están unidos a esta red, están seleccionados estratégicamente, según sus rutas… el mayor flujo de rehenes se provoca con Estados unidos y Rusia. Hay una gran corrupción por parte de los servicios de protección de los distintos lugares, supongo que sin ellos esto sería mucho más difícil. Algunos gobiernos ni siquiera saben de esto… por ejemplo el nuestro.

Hay dos clases de personas a quien secuestrar: unas son para vender órganos relacionado con lo que a transplantes refiere y otros son utilizados para… hacer drogas –mi cara quedó completamente confundida –se utilizan los órganos también, son alterados químicamente, se mezclan sus componentes y se produce heroína por cantidades industriales, la cual vuelve a ser enviada –esto era definitivamente una abominación… cómo podían hacer drogas con órganos… de seres humanos.

-y yo… -dejé la pregunta inconclusa, lo que quería decirle era a cuál grupo pertenecía, pero creo que el me comprendió, pues contestó:

-Tu estás designada al grupo de transplante –sentí que mi estómago se revolvía.

-y cómo pueden los hospitales transplantar órganos de los cuales no tienes procedencia?

-Isabella… burlan unidades como el FBI… crees que un papeleo de hospital los complicaría? –me sentí muy estúpida.

-Y pueden ser cambiados de un grupo al otro? –aunque no había mucha diferencia entre ambas muertes.

-Sí, de hecho… eso es lo que yo intento… -dijo él dejándome con la boca abierta.

-De qué hablas?-Ellos no tienen certeza de quienes pueden o no "donar" sus órganos, así que deben hacer exámenes a cada rehén cuando llega, yo modifiqué tus exámenes, por eso te pedí que me sacaras muestras de sangre, cuando niño, me dio hepatitis, cambié las tuyas por las mías con ayuda de Carlise claro, él modificó todo… -entonces me calzó todo y me sentí tan tonta por haber dudado de él, cuando el caso era que le debía la vida.

-por qué? Si tienen acceso a información tan confidencial como la gubernamental, no pueden acceder al historial clínico de un paciente?

-porque los historiales clínicos ponen una gran dificultad aquí en chile… el servicio de salud mantiene los historiales computarizados de sus pacientes por solo unos cuantos meses, luego del tiempo son borrados… si tus exámenes resultaran malos, cosa que pasará, ellos demorarán un poco más, pues tendrán que hacerte un traspaso al otro grupo y para ello deberán contactarse con las otras cedes pues necesitarán ver donde te enviarían, ya que Alemania no es el único lugar donde se encargan de la producción de droga, entonces eso significará ver nuevas rutas y la disponibilidad de ellas, lo que nos dará aunque sea uno a dos días más… si saliera positivo, de inmediato serías enviada brasil por tierra, llegarías en unas dos semanas, te juntarían con los demás rehenes que vienen de América del Sur, toman tus datos y son enviados en avionetas particulares hasta Europa…

-porque yo llevo tanto tiempo aquí? Dijiste que en treinta días desde el secuestro, los rehenes ya están en Alemania…

-Este último mes, las carreteras han sido muy vigiladas, y tu secuestro fue muy sorpresivo, asíque no tuvieron tiempo de anticipar nada con tu traslado.

-sorpresivo? –Pregunté incrédula –me llevan siguiendo un año y es sorpresivo mi secuestro?

-si, es sorpresivo, porque tu usualmente no sueles andar sola y si lo haces, siempre estas en lugares con mucha gente, era imposible raptarte, entonces fue muy inusual que te hubieras alejado de la ciudad tanto, fue la única oportunidad que había tenido en nueve meses y medio, por lo que nadie esperaba tu llegada. Por lo mismo no has visto ninguna clase de cámara, ni muchos guardias, ni nada de aquello, porque fue de improviso y no podían arriesgarse a tenerte cerca de otro rehén, te ubicaron aquí, que es como… lo abandonado dentro de esta fábrica abandonada. No es utilizada, la única señal de movimiento a demás de nosotros, son los guardias que están por fuera de las murallas

aunque pueda sonar difícil de creer, ninguno de los hombres o mujeres que aquí trabajan son maleducados, todos tienen estudios, son increíblemente cultos, los que organizan todo son unos genios… de otro modo, esto no habría durado tanto…

-cuantos años lleva esta red?

-treinta… y de hecho me atrevería a decir que todos los que trabajan aquí dentro tienen título universitario… Sabías que Jasper estudió informática en la universidad de Columbia? –dijo dejándome completamente anonadada… Columbia! Y yo creía que era buena en los estudios.

-wow… y tu…-como yo estudiaba idiomas, pasé un año en la universidad de Londres y seis meses en Florencia…

-esto… aún estoy alucinada… no puede ser verdad… yo creía que esto solo ocurría en series como CSI New York –él asintió en silencio, con la mirada perdida dando a entender que me apoyaba –entonces la posibilidad de que salga de aquí es… digamos que un -5%

-te prometí que te sacaría de aquí… sea como sea –dijo seguro de si mismo, pero yo de lo único que estaba segura era una cosa… que iba a morir, era imposible zafarse de algo así.

-Hay una sola cosa que aún no tengo clara… según qué seleccionan a las víctimas?

-a decir verdad… no hay nada, es solo cosa de azahar… fuiste tu, pero pudo haber sido tu madre, padre, hermanos, amigos… -asentí. El silencio se volvió a instalar, no sabía que decir en una situación como la que estaba, lo que me había dicho era algo para digerir lentamente –entonces… estás conforme? –preguntó para saber si por fin me quedaba claro todo.

-Sí… es solo que no tengo palabras… que se supone que debo decir sobre algo como esto? –me acercó hasta él para besar mi frente-mmm… pues, mientras me digas que confías en mí y sepas que no te haré nada… todo está bien… bueno… nada respecto a este tema

-Sí… lo lamento, no debí precipitarme, se que me comporté como una niña malcriada y… bueno, con respecto a lo de hacerme nada… dependerá de que hablamos –dije sonriéndole, sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban. Él rió sin contenerse.

-No te preocupes… es entendible que desconfíes con todo lo que te ha sucedido, solo… no lo vuelvas a hacer –sus manos se cerraron más fuerte en torno a mí, para pegarme por completo a su cuerpo –no sabes… lo que me hiciste sentir cuando no querías que me acercara a ti… -y el peso de la culpa apareció bam!

-De verdad… -intenté disculparme, pero Edward me sostuvo el rostro para tomar mis labios como si le pertenecieran… de hecho lo hacían. Con suavidad fue envolviendo los míos, acariciándolos con una ternura que nunca habían hecho… sentí mi cuerpo estrujarse con la sensación... entonces se separó con lentitud y susurró:

-Será mejor que duermas... debes reponer energías -obedecí sin chistar, apoyada en su pecho con su calor junto al mío, dejé que el sueño me invadiera y en cosa de segundos yo estaba en un manto de paz.

...

La puerta tocó mientras un nervioso Jasper hablaba desde el otro lado, pidiendo rápido que le abrieran, esto me hizo despertar de un salto para que amodorradamente diese la posibilidad a Edward de ponerse en pié -pues me tenía en brazos-. Este caminó con tranquilidad y lo dejo entrar. Su amigo de forma brusca y mecánica le dio la bolsa con lo que probablemente serían galletas de soda y jalea. Edward me miró confundido a lo que yo le respondí del mismo modo y como si Jasper nos leyese la mente y quisiera aclarar dudas dijo:

-Tienen los resultados de los exámenes.

* * *

><p>Chan chan... que dicen? se ha revelado todo! supongo que muchas ya lo veian venir no? que horror! y eso de las drogas... es de verdad! lo investigué O.O asique diganme que les ha parecido =) besos y gracias por todos los saludos y las visitas que ya han habido XD dejenme sus coments =)<p> 


	14. 13 Audacia

hola! ya aquí traigo otro capi de esta historia, gracias por los comentarios recibidos y... nada más, aksjdkajad ahora espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p>Al oír esto, toda la paz que pude haber alcanzado mientras dormía, desapareció… el estómago se me revolvió, ni siquiera me impresionó el hecho de que Jasper apareciera de la nada, permitiendo que lo viera… puede que antes ya lo hubiese visto, pero fueron en situaciones en las cuales yo estaba más que impactada así que no era como que yo iba a estar fijándome en el cabello rubio un poco oscuro peinado de forma casual hacia un lado o en los ojos azules que miraban intercaladamente entre Edward y yo, ni tampoco en la contextura más bien delgada o la estatura algo exagerada que tenía.<br>Mis manos comenzaron a temblar justo cuando Edward cerró la puerta y una horrenda comezón se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Me rasqué la cabeza y los brazos con nervios casi sintiendo los cientos de células que me arrancaba con cada rastreo mientras veía que Jazz se miraba con su amigo, el traspaso de información que había en aquel contacto visual era descomunal. Y como si Edward contestara a lo que fuese que su amigo decía, asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

-Bien… ya están los resultado y… son negativos, no puedes ser donante Isabella –dijo sonriendo, creo que ese era el momento en el que debíamos… en realidad no se que debíamos hacer exactamente, por un lado me aliviaba el hecho de que fuesen negativos por ende no tuviera que marcharme de inmediato, pero otra cosa asaltó mi ya perturbada consciencia, eso significaba que quedaban muy pocos días para que el momento decisivo llegara, y con "momento decisivo" me refería a ver si moría convertida en heroína para traficantes o fusilada en un patético intento de escape. Pero no celebré, ni tampoco entré en un cuadro depresivo, en lugar de ello puse mis manos firmes en el piso e incliné mi cabeza hacia delante. Ambos con sus ceños fruncidos en un gesto de concentración, me miraron, como si esperasen que yo emitiese alguna pregunta importante o una acotación atinada, pero sin importar que, estaba segura de que no esperaban mis palabras.

-Espera… -pedí cerrando los ojos, la tensión en el ambiente hacía que mi pecho se oprimiera y la sensación de que pronto todo se volvería negro de nuevo apareció –aún no lo digas… necesito algo de agua –dije con cansancio.  
>Ambos se quedaron parados como si no supieran que hacer, como si yo hubiese hablado en otro idioma o como si, simplemente no me hubiesen escuchado. Yo era la única que permanecía sentada en el piso y dado que ninguno reaccionó los presioné para que me trajeran azúcar.<p>

-Alguno tendría la amabilidad de traerme un maldito vaso de agua con azúcar… ya no me mantengo –Y como si hubiese sido activado con algo, Edward salió disparado en busca de lo que había pedido. Jasper en cambio fue hasta las bolsas que había traído y sacó un pote de jalea… pero no me lo entregó, porque sabía que no me serviría de mucho. Entonces como si se le prendiese una ampolleta sobre la cabeza sacó de su bolsillo unos caramelos. Me los tendió y pensé por unos segundos que no podría abrir los envoltorios gracias a la gran inestabilidad de mis manos, pero me equivoqué y de inmediato me eché uno a la boca.  
>Al rato llegó Edward con el vaso… aunque ya no era nada comparado a los caramelos lo tomé, mientras más azúcar de momento, mejor. Él se acomodó para tomarme en brazos, quería que descansara sobre su pecho, así que lo hice… me dio pena Jazz por presenciar la escena tan cursi.<p>

-Estás mejor? -Preguntó inclinando su cabeza un poco, para poder verme directo.

-sí… solo necesitaba ingerir algo –contesté con una pequeña sonrisa torcida.  
>Como si de un proyectil se tratase, una jalea color amarilla voló sobre mi cabeza y fue recibida por la mano del chico que me tenía en brazos, éste le sacó la tapa de papel y me la tendió.<p>

Era increíble la capacidad que nuestro cuerpo humano tiene para recuperarse, pues el haber comido una jalea, cuatro caramelos y un vaso de agua con azúcar lograron que mi temblor de manos se controlara un poco más, mi vista se enfocara mejor y mi ya dormido estómago despertara comenzando a rugir al sentir que tendría posibilidades de alimentarse. Otro paquete de algo voló sobre mi cabeza, esta vez eran las galletas de agua, repitiendo el mismo procedimiento, abrió el envase para entregármelo.

La habitación estaba sumida en un silencio sepulcral, solo se oía el crujir de las galletas en mi boca y nuestras respiraciones acompasadas… Incertidumbre era el significado de aquel estado en el que estábamos, ¿qué haríamos? esa era la pregunta clave. Por la mirada que ellos tenían, podía apostar a que Edward buscaba una solución, un plan, mientras que su amigo esperaba indicaciones. Yo por mí parte me dedicaba a dos cosas:

1° A comer y sentir el delicioso sabor de las galletas de agua

2° A pensar cual de las dos muertes serían menos dolorosas, si me escapaba, tendría que gastar energías, correr, probablemente me caería, me torcería algo y luego un balazo (quizás varios) acabaría con todo… si me convertían en droga probablemente… no tengo idea que hacían con ellos –Edward –lo llamé para preguntar –como mueren los…

-los inyectan –dijo sin prestarme atención por un segundo, sentí que iba a devolver lo que estaba ingiriendo. Bien, esa no era mejor opción que la primera. Eso me haría sufrir el doble, así que pregunté lo que todos querían más no se atrevían.

-que vamos a hacer? –mis brazos se aferraron fuerte a su torso mientras decía aquello.

-No lo sé… tengo que pensarlo, necesito más información –habló levantando la vista que llevaba largo rato en el suelo, miró a Jasper y comenzó sin detenerse –necesito saber cuanto tiempo tenemos, a donde la van a llevar, si le harán un traslado a alguna de las salas, un plano de la fábrica, nombre de los guardias que estarán de turno pasado mañana por la noche y un bosquejo de la distribución eléctrica que hay aquí… tengo un plan –finalizó con una cara de ansiedad.

-qué tienes en mente? –preguntó Jazz frunciendo el ceño.

-ya lo verás… pero primero trae lo que te pedí… ah! –dijo recordándose de algo –  
>también trae leche y cereal de las reservas–tanto su amigo como yo lo miramos confundido.<p>

-¿por qué tu plan incluye leche y cereal? –fue mi acotación a la conversación.

-porque tu necesitas alimentarte… tendrás que guardar energías, necesito que en noventaiseis horas estés lista para correr un buen tramo sin desmayarte.

-Bien… entonces comencemos a trabajar, esto se ve rudo así que voy por la leche con galletas –dijo a modo de broma Jasper, logrando que el ambiente se relajara –ya, voy por la comida y empezaré a buscar lo que me pides… mientras dale otra jalea.

Se puso de pie y partió en dirección a la puerta, no sin antes arrojar un envase de jalea nuevamente. Así empecé a comer mientras los brazos de Johan me envolvían. Sentía su pecho subir y bajar, con sus labios sobre mi cabeza.

-Tengo miedo… -susurré sin mirarlo. Él detuvo la seguidilla de besos que me daba y bajó su vista para intentar juntarla con la mía, pero no se lo permití así que con sus dedos me tomo por el mentón mientras decía:

-No tienes qué temer… me encargaré de que no te pase nada.

-me refiero… -suspiré porque la verdad no tenía idea a que temía –no importa… no es nada.

Él sonrió levemente y me acercó para rozar mis labios con los suyos. Estuvimos tranquilos ahí, esperando que nuestro amigo llegara con lo necesario. Intenté más de una vez sonsacarle la información a Edward, pero dijo que no me diría el plan hasta que llegara Jasper.

Los minutos empezaron a correr y el alimento no llegaba… bien, dado a la cómoda posición en la que estaba sumado al hecho de que debía ganar energías y animo, me puse a dormir en su regazo. No supe de nada hasta que una lejana voz me llamaba junto con una suave caricia en mi mejilla. Así comencé a pestañear hasta que media amodorrada me senté viendo a mí alrededor, bostecé mientras estiraba mis músculos y luego refregué mis ojos, volví a bostezar. Jazz estaba apoyado en la muralla frente a nosotros sonriéndome de un modo burlesco, sostenía en la mano un pliego de papel.

-era muy necesario que me despertaran? -pregunté justo antes de desperezarme nuevamente –estaba muy cómoda… -sonreí para que se dieran cuenta de que bromeaba. Me sentía mucho mejor. A pesar de que tenía los músculos agarrotados por el poco movimiento, por supuesto.

-no, si notamos que estabas cómoda, por algo dormiste quince horas –mis ojos se abrieron como platos… con razón me sentía tan descansada.

-pero está bien -habló Edward –eso es bueno, necesitamos que descanses bien… Aquí Jasper te trajo algo –dijo entregándome una cajita de leche blanca, 2 barras de granola y un plátano. Me devoré todo a decir verdad, es más… aún tenía hambre y como si me leyesen el pensamiento Jasper me dio una bolsa donde habían galletas de agua y una bolsa de mermelada de mora.

-como sigan así, me harán engordar –dije sonriendo, con buen ánimo, como si no me preocupara el hecho de que debíamos hacer un escape a prueba del FBI… burlaban al FBI! Por el contrario a mi, el rostro de Edward estaba cargado de nerviosismo –entonces… cuál es el plan?

-Si no hubieras dormido como un oso en periodo de hibernación, ya lo sabrías –se burlo Jazz acercándose a nosotros. Se sentó en el suelo y estiró aquel pliego… era un plano –bien osa piggi…

-aghhh… de donde sacaste eso? Era una chanchita, no una osa.

-bueno… si quieres que ser chanchita… el problema es tuyo –le di un golpe en hombro mientras ambos reíamos y Edward se limitaba a sonreí negando con la cabeza, fue cuando me pregunté como sería todo de habernos conocido en otra circunstancia, si hubiese conocido a Edward en una fiesta universitaria, hubiésemos bailado, conversado y reído, probablemente me habría llevado en su coche de segunda mano que adquirió por sus ahorros de niñez y habríamos intercambiado números, habríamos hablado al día siguiente y habríamos quedado para juntarnos una próxima vez, nos habríamos hecho cercanos, me habría presentado a su amigo Jasper y este habría conocido a mi amiga Alice, habríamos terminados emparejados y habríamos hecho citas dobles, habríamos ido al parque de diversiones, habríamos ido al cine a fingir que veíamos películas cuando en realidad nos sentaríamos en la parte trasera para poder besarnos, habríamos vacacional juntos en la playa... muchos hubiera y nada era así –ok… entonces explícale tu… ya sabes que no soy muy paciente –hizo una mueca a modo de disculpa.

-oh, venga, lo siento, no todos poseemos la misma capacidad intelectual que un ex estudiante de Columbia –vi como sus ojos se abrían por la sorpresa para luego dar paso al entendimiento.

-Bueno… es un lujo que no todos tienen –bromeó con una cara arrogante.

-Bien, ya basta de bromas –habló Edward haciéndonos aterrizar otra vez, devolviéndonos a la realidad –necesitamos ver esto… Entonces… Este es el plano de la fábrica ¿ves? –se aseguró, más bien preguntándome si podía continuar. Con un "ajá" de mi parte prosiguió explicando –la fábrica, como te había dicho, se divide en doce secciones… diez de rehenes y dos con lo que es computación y documentos. Aquí se ubica la sala de informática –dijo apuntando la esquina sureste del plano con forma rectangular, que daba a una pasillo largo el cual se extendía hasta otro corredor en dirección norte, frente a la sala de informática había una muralla que cortaba el paso a otra gran sección –este –dijo apuntando esa misma habitación de la que hablaba –es donde se mantienen todos los documentos y por supuesto donde se falsifican unos cuantos más… Aquí –entonces mostró todo el sector noroeste –se distribuyen los cautivos, como puedes ver, la distancia entre una habitación y otra es bastante… están en una escala de 1: 3… todas estas líneas que se ven aquí –entonces me fijé en un millar de trazos que se entrelazaban como un tejido –son pasillos –creo que mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa –es casi como un laberinto… para un rehén es imposible salir, porque primero, no conoce la distribución del lugar y segundo, los nervios le impedirían pensar fríamente.

-y… que es esto? –pregunté apuntando la sección noreste del mapa. Cuando Edward había comenzado a hablar, me había salido de su regazo para arrodillarme frente al mapa, así que inclinada hacia el papel y apoyándome en una mano, apunté con la otra la sección que me daba curiosidad.

-allí hay unas cuantas camas para los custodios y baños… más allá, está la "consulta médica" –ironizó haciendo comillas aéreas –y por aquí –dijo apuntando la esquina más apartada en dirección norte - están las reservas de Heroína…

-donde rayos estamos nosotros? –pregunté ya impaciente.

-aquí –dijo señalando en toda una esquina al sector suroeste, donde la fábrica se extendía en una extraña forma de "T" –lo que a decir verdad nos favorece bastante, pues los hombres que protegen esta parte están aquí a veinte metros –señaló unos centímetros más allá de la T hacia el este –y acá a veinticinco metros –entonces deslizó su dedo en dirección norte, como si doblase en la esquina –como nosotros actuaremos en plena noche, nos bastará con deshacernos de esos dos –volvió a repasar los lugares que antes había marcado –para dejar un perímetro libre de cien metros.  
>-así como lo dices parece sencillo –dije frunciendo el seño -… y cómo vamos a evitar las cámaras? –Jasper sonrió y volvió a su pose arrogante.<p>

-Lo ves…me deberás la vida –entonces se cruzó de brazos.

-Esta es la parte que debe hacer Jasper… Él esperará a que yo vaya a los medidores de luz, me tengo que escabullir, para cortarla entonces tendremos sesenta segundos antes de que las cámaras vuelvan a funcionar… la vigilancia del lugar utiliza un programa que es a prueba de incendios, si hay un corte de luz, las cámaras se apagan por un minuto para que no se vaya a producir un corto circuito, luego se vuelven encender con la carga extra que tienen, pero esta solo dura nueve minutos con diez segundos…

-y tu crees que podremos escapar en sesenta segundos? –interrumpí su catedra.

-es lo que estoy explicando –hice una mueca de disculpa –no… en esos sesenta segundos, Jasper deberá sabotear la bomba de energía que mantiene la fábrica con luz. De modo que cuando las cámaras vuelvan a funcionar, simplemente esperaremos los nueve minutos con diez segundos para que puedas huir, porque no podrán reparar el convertidor en tan poco tiempo…

-necesitarán horas –acotó Jazz orgulloso de sí mismo.

-exacto… entonces en solo nueve minutos deberás estar moviendo tus lindos piecitos en dirección al bosque.

-y en qué momento se desharán de los guardias?

–justo después de que las cámaras se corten nosotros nos encargaremos de los guardias, ahí Jack te ayudará a salir, e irán juntos porque no creo que puedas hacerlo sola…

-y tu? –pregunté frunciendo mi ceño de inmediato… algo me decía que él no estaba intentando escapar con nosotros dos.

-yo me quedaré para entretenerlos con algo, no vaya a ser cosa que se den cuenta y hasta ahí llegaríamos… si me ven a mi, no creerán que te escapaste.

-momento, no, no te puedes quedar, te van a descubrir finalmente y…

-Bella, yo ya te lo he dicho, yo no puedo escapar de esto.

-hey, hey, hey… para ahí, esa parte del plan no me la habas dicho… crees que te dejaré solo con toda la acción? –habló Jasper… al parecer no estaba enterado de todo.

-pues si, bella no puede ir sola, es probable que le pase algo y no me arriesgaré a ello… necesita que alguien la…

-olvídalo –dijo Jazz con determinación –ni siquiera lo pienses, no vas a quedarte solo, te harán polvo…

-no es una pregunta, te estoy diciendo que irás con ella.

-yo tampoco estoy preguntando… no te dejaré aquí –todo quedó en silencio, los dos se miraban desafiantemente y yo sentía que estorbaba… por qué no lo decidían de una vez? Creo que Edward pudo darse cuenta de que aquello no iba a funcionar entonces algo le iluminó su creativa mente.

-está bien… creo que ya se quien podría ayudarme… quiero verlo de inmediato… espérenme aquí –dijo mientras se ponía de pie en dirección a la puerta.

-no, vamos a huir –dije bromeando de manera irónica, ya saben… más alimento, más energía, por ende mejor ánimo.

Edward negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no tenía remedio mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

Un suspiro brotó de mi garganta, esto parecía una misión imposible incluso para los ángeles de charlie… por qué no simplemente nos limitábamos a esperar a que me convirtieran en polvo (literalmente) –increíble no? –preguntó Jazz, sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras me tiraba a las manos una barra de cereal seguida de un yogurt.

-ni que lo digas, gracias niño bonito –dije moviendo la comida en mi mano, para que entendiera a que me refería –esto es de locos… -me callé –crees que podamos hacerlo de verdad? –dije con angustia. El chico se acercó para sentarse a mi lado.

-Pues… será difícil –habló con total sinceridad –pero… has oído eso de que, nuestros logros son del tamaño de nuestros sueños? Pues supongo que esto será el ejemplo, Edward tiene la suficiente fe de que lo lograremos, está tan empeñado en eso, que estoy casi totalmente seguro de que lo haremos, solo debes tener fe y… bueno, esto no seme da muy bien, después de todo no soy muy creyente –dijo con una mueca rascándose la nuca –pero si creo en la fuerza de atracción, ya sabes eso de que cuando deseamos algo con muchas ansias, sucede y…

-solo cierra el pico –dije antes de llevarme el cereal a la boca –hablas más que una cotorra y apenas son cosas coherentes… como entraste a columbia? –dije tomándole el pelo para que se relajara –mejor se el chico lindo y practica deportes.

-si no viera las demostraciones tan cursis que das con Edward pensaría que te estás insinuando, en menos de de siete minutos me has dicho dos veces chico bonito –sonrió alzando una ceja.

Le golpeé el hombro mientras reía –eso no es verdad… -alzó ambas cejas – te dije niño bonito y chico lindo, no chico bonito, y pues claro! Tienes la pinta del típico niño lindo de cabello rubio que actúa en las películas norteamericanas como el capitán del equipo de baloncesto.

-hey! Que te pasa con mi cabello –dijo como ofendido sacudiendo su pelo –además, no se supone que es el capitán del equipo de futbol americano?¿

-lo lamento, pero ese titulo lo tiene Edward -dije terminando mi barra de cereal, sonriéndole.

Saben que era lo más divertido de aquello? Aunque no se si la palabra "divertido" sería precisa para la situación, era que hace menos de media hora me había enterado que tenía el tiempo contado para salir de aquel lugar, para separarme de la persona a la que amaba, para ver si definitivamente podría salir de toda aquella basura en la que estaba sumida y yo me encontraba como si fuese un fin de semana en casa de mi mejor amiga, riendo con su hermano de las idioteces que ellos hacían cuando niños.  
>Me relamí los labios sacando hasta la última gota de yogurt que aun pudiera haber por algún lugar de mi boca… y si lograba escapar… que se suponía que debería hacer? Ir a mi casa por supuesto, pero… tendría que denunciar lo que había pasado? Me seguirían? –claro que si, de ello no había dudas, después de que se dieran cuenta que sabía todo, solo me querrían bajo tierra –como podría salir de aquello? Podría Edward salir de aquel lugar? Y jasper? Que dirían? Los detendrían? No podría siquiera concebir a Edward en la cárcel, no podría soportarlo… pero esto no era algo ligero… Dios! Era una cadena a nivel mundial! Como no lo había pensado? Claro que los buscarían, no importa donde fueran! Los encontrarían, nadie podría hacer nada por ellos… ninguna protección sería suficiente… ni tampoco para mi… como demonios habíamos sido tan ciegos?! –no me percaté del tiempo que estuve sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que la voz de Jack me sacó de mi letargo con un escueto "tienes sueño?"<p>

-algo así –murmuré en respuesta mientras fruncía el ceño, sentí como se sacaba una de las chaquetas que traía y la doblaba para ponerla en su regazo a modo de una patética almohada improvisada. Me dijo que durmiera y de manera mecánica le obedecí, tal vez dormir me ayudaría un poco para despejar las ideas… después de todo, como ellos mismos lo habían dicho, necesitaba descansar. Me acomodé en las piernas de nuestro amigo –aún se me hacía raro llamar a Jasper "amigo" pero no encontraba otra palabra para Describir el lazo que habíamos creado –entonces me dejé llevar por la oscuridad, esperando que al despertar todas las dudas se hubieran disipado dando paso a la paz, después de todo no me haría nada de mal tener bonitos sueños.

...

-Alo? –se oyó del otro lado de la línea, la tranquilidad de ambos lugares era casi perturbante, dando al ambiente una nota de nostalgia y tetricidad.  
>Ninguno dijo nada, las palabras no salían, la incapacidad de lanzar la bomba se debía a no saber como comenzar, pero la tenacidad y decisión que tenía el chico de ojos verdes que brillaron bajo los últimos rayos de sol de aquel anaranjado ocaso no permitirían que nada le pasara a ella, asíque siendo consciente de la probabilidad que interceptaran su llamada se limitó a pronunciar seis palabras:<p>

-te veo en una hora más –luego de aquello, la línea quedó muerta, esperaba que el entendimiento cruzara por la mente de su amigo y pisando el acelerador a fondo, el carro salió en dirección al lugar donde lo esperaría.

Esperaba que su idea funcionara…

Esperaba no tener que sentir culpa otra vez…

Esperaba que ella fuera libre…

Y por sobre todo… esperaba que luego de aquello, se volviesen a encontrar.

* * *

><p>Holaaa! ya ya, que les ha parecido? ya falta poquito, muy poquito, espero les haya gustado, les informo que los capítulos restantes ya están terminados, pero que no subiré hasta ver reviews, y por si no queda claro, si, las estoy chantajeando! aksjhkajhskajsd quiero agradecer a esas personitas que se dan el tiempo de dejar sus apreciaciones y decirles que gracias a sus palabras que sigo escribiendo, bueno, sin más por ahora, las quiere romii.m.c les deseo un feliz año nuevo a todas mis lectoras xoxo<p> 


	15. 14 En espera

Buenooo! esta historia se acerca a su final XD solo queda un capi más y un epítome al final :) espero lo disfruten... otra cosa! pues he participado en un concurso de los juegos del hambre :D es un OS cortito, creo que el más cortito que he escrito, pero me haría mucha ilusión que se pasaran a leerlo y si les gusta boten por él c: s/8899901/1/Solo-al-dormir este es el link de la historia es sobre la pareja de Cato y Clove *-* denles una oportunidad, se que muchos no les interesa pero la he escrito con mucho corazón y bueno, si les gusta déjenme su boto aquí topic/125290/80022800/1/VOTACIONES-En-la-Pradera-Enero bueno, solo eso, ahora les dejo el capi...

* * *

><p>Su amigo se acercó corriendo, el lugar era solitario, por si algún día pasaba algo habían acordado que el punto estratégico sería Aquel, específicamente en esa playa.<p>

-¿Qué sucede? -Fue lo único que dijo luego de saludarlo con un apretón de manos.

-Necesito… necesito que hagas algo… -Edward estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera pensó en amortiguar la noticia, fue directo al grano- en dos días trasladarán a Isabella –las palabras salían atropelladas de su boca siendo casi inteligibles- y tiene que escapar.

Por un momento los ojos del médico se abrieron con sorpresa, segundos después sus cejas se juntaron con una expresión de análisis -¿qué tengo que hacer?

Una extraña mezcla de colores iba y venia, era como… alguna vez se han desmayado? Pues así, como cuando vas a desmayarte y es como que apagaras el televisor, cuando todo se vuelve negro, una y otra vez, las voces que oía eran confusas y un zumbido en la cabeza me hacía gritar, me tapé los oídos, dándome un aspecto de trastornada mental mientras me encogía llorando. No importó cuantas veces lo llamé, Edward no aparecía y algo me decía que no estaba nada bien, me puse en pié a correr por entre lo que parecían ser pasillos. La oscuridad era absoluta, de pronto apareció frente a mí, metros más allá pero ni siquiera logré acercarme porque me atraparon por la espalda…

Mi respiración entrecortada, los latidos mil por minuto y la garganta seca me advertía que aquello había sido solo una pesadilla. La oscura pero ya conocida habitación se encontraba sola y un leve escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Sentía un leve temblor en el cuerpo… no podría asegurar si era por el frío, la falta de energía o el miedo. Odiaba cuando hacían eso... ¿por qué no podían siquiera avisarme antes? –porque intentan salvar tu trasero- sonó una voz en lo más profundo de mi mente, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento, mi conciencia seguía viva.

Me acerqué hacia la puerta con sigilo y apoyé mi oído en ella, no se oía nada… una pequeña sacudida en mi cuerpo nuevamente me dio la sensación de que algo pasaba… o pasaría. Llámenme paranoica, pero mi sexto sentido me gritó, luego de alardear frente a mí con aspavientos de brazos, saltos e insultos incluidos, para que me cubriera con la venda y si podía me atara las cuerdas. Así que asumiendo el título de paranoica me senté y procedí a hacerlo. No mucho rato pasó luego de estar lista cuando unos pasos se oyeron fuera de la puerta. Mi pulso se incrementó.

Por qué nadie entraba?

La chapa cedió y lentamente la puerta se fue abriendo.

-¿Podrías decirme que demonios haces atada ahí en el suelo en lugar de estar alimentándote? –Edward habló con impaciencia acercándose a mí y bajando la venda mientras deba un corto beso en mi frente.

-Nada, es solo que… -miré con cautela –tengo un mal presentimiento –él se alejó en dirección a unas bolsas nuevas que había traído al parecer, ignorando por competo mi inquietud y sacó de allí un sándwich con una caja de leche. Se acercó y me quitó la venda junto con las cuerdas que llevaba en las manos. Me tendió la comida y yo sin hacerme mucho de rogar me la trague en un dos por tres.

-Será mejor que te pongas a juntar fuerzas en ves de perder el tiem… -no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Se puso de pié y contestó con tranquilidad luego de mirar el numero entrante.

-ÁTALA! –el grito que salió por el aparato llegó hasta mis oídos, la voz de Jasper se oía realmente… -va por ella! La van a trasladar a un cuarto!

Diablos… Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y antes de que siquiera terminara me lancé hacia la venda mientras sentía que me atoraba con el último bocado que no podía tragar.

-Te dije que tenía un mal presentimiento! –fue lo único que atiné a decir, más bien a gritar.

-Cálmate! –me ordenó mientras me quitaba las cuerdas de mis inestables manos y en cosa de segundos ya estaban atadas –esto solo significa un cambio de planes menor –susurró.

La puerta se abrió mientras oía a James –Llévala al sector D, habitación 121… no intentes nada.

El alivio fue tal, cuando escuche que se alejaba tan rápido como llegó que mis brazos se acalambraron, quedamos solos nuevamente, podía oír el pulso detrás de mis orejas y mi acelerada respiración, Edward se había quedado completamente inmóvil, tanto que me pregunté si seguía ahí… podía oler su particular perfume, sí, pero por si las dudas…

-¿Edward? –lo oí acercarse con lentitud y bajó mi venda.

-¿Más tranquila? –negué con la cabeza, sus suave risa lo delató, estaba tan o más nervioso que yo –supongo que debo cargarte ¿no?

-Se que estoy pasada en quilos ¿vale? Pero no necesito que me lo recalques a cada rato –bromeé con mi creciente desnutrición –prometo que al Salir de aquí haré una dieta.

-Venga, cierra esa boca –dijo subiéndome la venda nuevamente y alzándome a lo novia, apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho.

-No quiero que avance el tiempo –confesé en un susurro, intentando esconderme en su cuello, como una niña pequeña.

-¿de qué hablas? –podía, sin necesidad de mirar su rostro, saber que lo habían desconcertado mis palabras, pero él era muy perspicaz y de inmediato comprendió a qué me refería, emitió un bufido para que luego con delicadeza sus labios buscaran los míos. No tardé en responder.

Mis latidos se calmaron al igual que mi respiración, fue como si me hubieran sedado, no había nada pasional, ni posesivo, ni lujurioso, solo fue… amor.

-Sabes que te amo ¿no? –una sonrisa cargada de timidez se escapó de mis labios y entonces, supo que estaba lista para ir.

No se como abrió la puerta, pero se que caminaba, pasaron varios minutos antes de detenernos. Un fuerte aroma a desinfectante me noqueó por completo haciéndome sentir en casa por unos segundos. La imágenes de las muchas veces en que había ido al hospital por mi carrera inundaron mi cabeza. La habitación se cerró y de pronto sentí algo blando en lo que me sentaban ¿qué era eso?

-¿qué significa esto? –no pude decir mucho más porque de la nada los labios de Edward me tenían atrapada. Me tomó por la cintura y me recostó por completó en lo que parecía ser una… ¿cama? No podía hacer mucho, pues estaba atada de manos y pies, sin mencionar la venda. Llevó mis muñecas sobre mi cabeza y yo solo pude acalorarme.  
>Estaba… no lo se, solo puedo decir que las sensaciones se concentraban en mi cuerpo potenciado por mil. Un extraño sonido entremezclado con un suspiro se me escapó y escuché la suave risa de él en mi cuello –Lo siento no pude contenerme –entonces comenzó a alejarse generando una fría sensación de vacío a mi alrededor -es mejor no gastar tu energías –dijo con una leve intención de avergonzarme mientras quitaba la venda y yo sin la menor sutileza le mandé un golpe para alejarlo con mis manos aún atadas.<p>

-Deja de jugar conmigo –dije bufando, lo vi alzar una ceja –deja de mirarme como idiota y quítame estas cuerdas –incluso yo me sorprendí con lo que dije al darme cuenta que de verdad me había molestado con eso.

-¿Te molestaste? –preguntó con un poco de sorpresa, gracia y a la vez preocupación –si quieres puedo continuar pero…

-déjate de bobadas –repliqué soltándome las cuerdas sola finalmente y frotándome el rostro, para recién darme cuenta del lugar en que estaba. La sala era de un blanco impecable, pero es que impecable, una camilla con frazadas y colcha estaba debajo de mi y un pequeño cubo blanco que por lo visto era un baño. El piso de cerámica blanca también relucía bajo los tubos fluorescentes. Sentía que mi vista se deslumbraba…

-¿qué rayos… -no alcancé a terminar mi frase cuando Edward me estaba explicando ya.

-Necesitan que los secuestrados estén en las "mejores condiciones" por decirlo de alguna forma, no pueden enfermar, no pueden contagiarse con ninguna clase de infección, cualquier cosa es sinónimo de negativa por parte de un comprador… digamos que tu tuviste mala suerte. –hizo un gesto de disculpa.

Rodé los ojos.

-¿Y ahora? ¿qué más falta por hacer?

-Solo necesitas descansar, dormir y comer.

Descansar, dormir y comer… Descansé, dormí y comí, fue lo único a lo que me dediqué en ese tiempo, a lo largo de mi vida, siempre fui una chica a la que le gusta intervenir en el proceso, siempre, desde pequeña me gustaba ayudar a mis padres a programar los cumpleaños, luego cuando comencé a andar con chicos, más de alguna vez me adelante y fui yo quien se declaró o los besó primero, para entrar a la universidad fui yo, quien me entregué al cien por ciento para lograr lo que quería y ahora, de la nada me dicen "solo duerme"… se me hizo eterno, me sentía como una demente en un centro psiquiátrico mientras me mordía las uñas esperando, Jasper y Edward pasaban gran tiempo juntos, conversando de cosas que no siempre escuchaba y cuando por fin podía hacerlo no entendía, generalmente de los sistemas de seguridad en aquel lugar.

Podía sentir como minuto a minuto mi cuerpo recuperaba fuerzas, el calor se depositaba en mi, expulsando aquel frío de ultratumba que había adoptado, mis manos que habían adquirido un blanco espectral, retornaban a su color natural mientras el temblor de mi cuerpo se hacía casi invisible. Pero de forma inversamente proporcional, mis nervios iban en aumento, estaba preocupada, muy preocupada, no solo por el hecho de que probablemente iban a fusilarme, sino porque no sabía que pasaría con Edward. Me dijo muchas veces que no me preocupara, que él estaría bien, que no le harían nada, pero yo sabía que todo aquello no era más que una forma de dejarme tranquila, luego se dio cuenta de ello y cambió su discurso, luego comenzó a decir que escaparía, después de que yo me hubiese ido… por favor, ni mis hermanos menores se creerían aquello. Así que finalmente había optado por callar las múltiples veces en que insistí, sobre todo después de decirme cual era el plan

-Carlise te estará esperando cerca de la carretera –dijo luego de haberme explicado el camino por donde debía correr.

-¿qué? –no sabía que me sorprendía más, que fuese el médico quien me acompañase o que definitivamente yo me iría sin él.

-Solo eso, no hay mucho más que decir.

-Pero…

-Sin peros bella, para con esto, ya está, sabes lo que tienes que hacer así que dejémonos de discusiones –me quedé tan sorprendida que no pude decir nada más, su semblante serio me advirtió que mejor cerrara el pico, y aunque entendía lo que me decía, no pude evitar sentirme herida. Jasper estaba con nosotros, mirando en silencio, si había algo que lo incomodara más que nuestras escenas cursis, era cuando peleábamos. Me puse en pié pues estábamos los tres en círculo sobre la cerámica y sin decir ni una sola palabra me dirigí a la camilla. Lo oí suspirar con cansancio, sabía que estaba siendo infantil, pero no me importó. Por lo que terminé sobre la camilla cubriéndome con las mantas y Edward Llamándome.

-bella… bella… bella lo siento, si, es solo que…

-No te preocupes –dije de espaldas a él, pero ignorando mi comentario continuó pidiendo disculpas, para terminar junto a mi en la pequeña camilla. Luego de eso nos la pasamos dándonos miraditas desde lejos cuando el conversaba con Jazz, como en aquel momento en que mi mirada se perdía en el vacío hasta que su mirada se topó con la mía y yo le di una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba segura de que el se daba cuenta de mis temores, pero hacía como que no.

Ahora, lo primero que me pregunté al llegar a aquella habitación fue como me habían desatado si aquellas habitaciones contaban con cámaras de seguridad, a lo que después supe, Jasper había intervenido el sistema computacional, manteniendo de forma repetida una imagen programada… acaso eso era posible? Por ende, cuando la noche llegó, no resultó complicado… bueno, despertarme.

Una leve sacudida en mi hombro me alertó haciendo que saltara casi de inmediato.

-Ya es hora –me dijo Edward, me percaté que nuestro amigo no estaba.

-tan pronto? –mi voz reflejaba temor,

-ya está oscuro, en cualquier momento vendrá el apagón.

Cerré los ojos, porque demonios pasa eso, deseaba que todo fuera un mal sueño.

-Isabella –dijo entonces tomo mis manos –recuerda que te amo –y las luces de pronto se fueron. Mi corazón empezó a bombear sangre muy rápido

-Venga, sígueme de cerca –sentí que abría muy despacio, unos leves gritos se oían desde habitaciones que al parecer estaban contiguas a la mía, la piel se me puso de gallina, no podía ver nada, lo escuchaba susurrar muy despacio, contaba regresivamente, entonces comenzó a correr tironeándome a ratos –3, 2… -cuando mi mente terminó con el uno me jaló y estuve en lo que parecía ser una especia de pasadizo, pero me di cuenta de que atrás mío solo había una muralla y Edward estaba prácticamente en cima mío con sus brazos sobre mi cabeza y completamente pegado a mi. Estuve tentada de hablar, pero antes de que pudiera el llevó su dedo índice a los labios. Mi respiración rayaba en la hiperventilación y en lo que parecía ser una táctica de relajación sentí que me besaba, ¿esto era una jodida broma no? Los minutos se me hicieron eternos hasta que su voz me llamó nuevamente -¿lista? –murmuró en mi oído. Asentí en silencio, comenzamos a caminar, los minutos pasaban y nosotros no dejábamos de avanzar, parecía que todo saldría como lo esperábamos, parecía… Porque toda calma se fue al carajo, se oía personas correr, gritos entre hombres que no entendían el por qué se había cortado la luz... y un grito sobresalió ante los demás.

-Encuentrenlos!

Nos habían descubierto.

* * *

><p>Buenooo! que le ha parecido? espero que les haya gustado, si es así, agradecería un review *.* espero que se pasen por la otra historia *-* eso, me voy a dormir porque es re tarde besos y abrazos :)<p> 


	16. 15 En la confianza está el peligro

_**Hola hola hola holaaa volví después de unos cuantos meses! como el ave fenix ah jipi como están chicas? bueno, a pesar de que se no tengo muchas seguidoras (de lo poco bueno ;) ) dije "no puedo ser una perra y dejarles la historia a la mitad jipi así que ahora les traigo el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, después de esté también tengo un epítome que subiré más a delante, cuando vea por lo menos un comentario ah (momento de chantaje) jajaja y bue, nada, ahora no las molesto para que disfruten de mi ultimo cap besos.**_

* * *

><p>...<p>

Se oía personas correr! Gritos entre hombres y uno sobresalió entre los demás.

-encuentrenlos!

Nos habían descubierto...

Diablos, diablos, DIABLOS! Jodida suerte la nuestra! Corrí como jamás lo había hecho, aque lugar era un verdadero laberinto, para mi cada una de esas murallas era una replica exacta de la otra. Aunque en mi situación resulte normal un bloqueo total de los sentidos, yo me encontraba mas atenta que nunca, a tal punto que conté el tiempo que corrimos con Edward antes que nos encerrara en una habitación pequeña. 1 minuto con 3 segundos fueron los que exactamente pasaron antes de estar en aquel cuarto con dos camas de una plaza y una ventana que daba al bosque. Tenía la respiración agitada y en un intento por relajarme me acerque a la ventana dispuesta a correr la cortina azul que cubría gran parte de la vista.

-es... -no alcance a terminar la palabra que estaba pronunciando cuando él me cubrió la boca con la mano y me jalo fuera de la ventana. Tomó mi rostro y poniendo su dedo sobre los labios me indicó que debía guardar silencio. La sombra de un hombre se vio a través de la cortina cerrada y me di cuenta cuan cerca estuve de meter la pata. Sus labios fueron a mi oídos para susurrar:

-Escóndete bajo la cama y no salgas hasta que te avise ¿Queda claro?

Asentí en silencio, después de todo no era mucho lo que podía hacer, entonces lo vi voltearse y antes de cualquier cosa, quise preguntarle algo -tu que vas a...

-ahora, hazlo- ordenó mientras caminaba sin meter ni un mínimo ruido en dirección a la puerta. Así que hice lo único q podía por ayudar, me metí bajo la cama a esperar. Pude escuchar un leve click de la puerta al cerrarse y luego un silencio sepulcral. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que por un momento pensé alguien podía orilo, por lo tanto respire hondo intentando calmarme, solo estando tranquila las cosas saldrían bien. Debía admitir que era presa del pánico y la liberación de adrenalina se producía por montones. Un quejido proveniente de afuera me puso nerviosa, la ventana se deslizo alertando me de que alguien la estaba abriendo, pero no podía ver nada gracias a la ubicación que tenía. Solo podía seguir la sombra que en pocos segundos se deslizó dentro del cuarto y camino sigilosa hacia la cama en la que yo me encontraba escondida. Quien fuese comenzó a inclinarse, deje de respirar por unos segundos presa del miedo e intentando no meter ruido. Un rostro apareció frene a mi, era Jasper. Solté un suspiro de alivio:

-venga, sígueme -dijo bajito. Salí rápidamente de mi escondite y nos colamos fuera por la ventana. A los pies un hombre yacía inconsciente. No me detuve mucho tiempo pues de forma algo brusca mi acompañante me empujó contra la muralla y con un movimiento de cabeza me indicó avanzar. Vi lo que parecía ser la "T" antes mencionada y por un momento me embargó el alivio al ver a Edward un tanto escondido.

-he dicho que vigilaran todos los alrededores! Esos hijos de puta no se puede ir! -podía escuchar los gritos de James provenientes del bosque, acercándose. Mis ojos se abrieron del pánico al escuchar un "¿Qué es eso?" tan cerca que podía ver la expresión de odio que aquel hombre tenía. El pasto era de unos 50 cm de largo y estaba medio seco. Jasper me golpeo por un costado para que lo mirase, entonces con su mano derecha me indico que debía agacharme y con un movimiento de brazos que me arrastrara hacia el bosque. Lo hice con rapidez y precisión luego de asentir una vez, segundos después Jazz me siguió. Los hombres estaban realmente cerca, pero el largo de la hierba resultaba un camuflaje perfecto. Vi entre los arboles una sombra... Me detuve porque algo me decía que no debía acercarme. El chico que me acompañaba me alcanzo y en un susurro dijo:

-No te preocupes, Edward ya cruzó, nos está esperando. Así que siguiendo sus indicaciones seguí avanzando hacia aquella sombra. Pero en medio del camino me percate de algo, diez metro mas al este había otra sombra, el viento sopló moviendo las ramas de los grandes árboles, permitiendo que la luz de la luna lo iluminara tenuemente, él era Edward...

Entonces la primera sombra...

-Jasper...

-bum!- resonó en todo el bosque un seco disparo, espere 3, 4 y 5 esperando algo... ¿Qué había sucedido? Miré a Edward nuevamente, pero estaba bien, nada le había pasado, seguía de pie tras un alto roble.

-Bella...- la voz de Jasper sonó como un silbido junto a mi. Lentamente me voltee a verlo y la extraña expresión que tenía me puso a la defensiva -creo... Que debes avanzar sola- Mi expresión de nulo entendimiento fue notoria -no cuestiones y solo avanza -dijo apretando los dientes, fue cuando baje la mirada y me percate de que una de sus manos sostenía fuerte su estomago. La distancia entre nosotras era muy pequeña, y aquella distancia fue rápidamente cubierta por un riachuelo oscuro que llegó hasta mi y empapo mi blusa, era un liquido caliente y viscoso... No... Lleve la mano al liquido que me estaba ensuciándo y luego acerque la mano a mis ojos, era sangre. Mis ojos se abrieron por la impresión.

-Jasper...- intenté hablar, pero una voz se oyó cerca diciendo: -por aquí, le di a algo, estoy seguro. Él me miró nuevamente -déjame aquí, yo estaré bien...

-pero... -intenté cuestionar.

-solo avanza y has que el sacrificio valga la pena -intentó bromear, pero no causo ninguna gracia pues una mueca de dolor cruzó su rostro.

-gracias... -le dije mirándolo a los ojos, para que entendiera cuanto lo sentía, fue una mirada llena de gratitud y una despedida encubierta. Volví la vista al frente y comencé a arrastrarme en dirección a Edward. Mi cuerpo sentía un cansancio, pero de una forma profunda, no ese cansancio que tienes luego de correr mucho, no, si no mas bien lo que sientes cuando te das cuanta de que nada vale la pena. Debes en cuando debía detenerme para secarme las lagrimas que me cubrían la vista una y otra vez. Cuando llegue a mi destino, podía decir que me sentía como una niña, lloraba sin consuelo y apenas tuve fuerza para pararme con ayuda de Edward.

-y Jazz...? -preguntó con su ceño fruncido al verme llorar.

-le dieron... Esta herido -dije quitándome las lagrimas con una manga -esta herido, hay que volver -finalicé alzando un poco la voz y jalando su mano en dirección a la fabrica, el me hizo callar y no movió ni un pie -vamos... -le apresuré, pero el me detuvo. Lo mire a los ojos, ya tenía una solución. Luces de linterna iluminaban intermitentemente los pastizales en los cuales nos habíamos arrastrado.

-Isabella tendrás que seguir sola...

-que?

Pregunte no entendiendo que decía, o mas bien, no queriendo entenderlo. Sus manos tomaron mi rostro con prisa y haciendo contacto visual me besó. Sus ojos eran oscuros, profundos, estaban inquietos, tristes. Él cerró sus ojos y yo lo seguí, aquel era el beso más dulce y amargo que había sentido... Era una despedida. De pronto se separó y habló.

-quiero que ahora corras, sin voltearte ni una sola vez, no importa lo que oigas o sientas, solo corre hacia donde te dije.

-pero tu...

-solo hazlo! -ordenó con lágrimas en los ojos -corre!

Mis pies comenzaron a moverse lentamente retrocediendo hacia el bosque mientras lo miraba, insegura de si hacer o no lo que me decía. -vete! Apresurarte, no te quedes ahí! ¿No me oyes?- me fui volteando de apoco -Isabella corre! Mis piernas se movieron por inercia. Corrí tan rápido como podía, veía los Robles pasar a mi alrededor, cientos de ellos, los minutos pasaban y yo no me detuve, las piernas me dolían y me faltaba el aire. M corazón se estaba desmoronando pedazo a pedazo. Mi cuerpo ya no reaccionaba... Asique sin aguantarlo mas caí de rodillas al piso, sosteniendo mi cabeza con las manos, todo, absolutamente todo me daba vueltas. Cuando me repuse un poco Levante la cabeza y frente a mi, a no mas de cuarenta metros, un auto esperaba por mi. Me puse de pie y seguí avanzando, pero mientras me iba acercando la sensación de que algo no estaba bien volvió a aparecer. Me detuve a unos diez metros escondida tras un roble, fue cuando vi a Carlise, nuestro amigo médico, acompañado de cuatro hombres armados.

- ella está por llegar, Asique deben esconderse, si los ve no saldrá.

Me quede quieta unos segundos asimilando lo que había escuchado, no podía ser verdad.

-de seguro viene con él, Asique apresúrense.

Maldito traidor... Aquellas palabras fueron las que me despertaron e indicaron que debía esconderme. Fui retrocediendo sin emitir ruido alguno, cuando había alcanzado una distancia considerable corrí hecha una bala en dirección al bosque, mire a mi alrededor y no reconocía nada , me sentía completamente perdida y sola, nada aparte de mis recuerdos me acompañaba.

En una plaza lejana, choqué sin querer con un hombre extraño, alto, de hombros anchos y musculatura firme. - estas bien?- pregunto alterado sin soltarme, pues me había sostenido antes de que cayera por el choque. -si... -él por algún motivo me hacia sentir bien

Seguí corriendo intentando llegar nuevamente a la carretera, para así poder pedir ayuda.

- tranquila, no te haré nada- prometio intentando ganarse mi confianza.

- pues no te creo, déjame! Quítame las manos de encima!- grite para que no se acercara- por tu culpa me paso esto, tu me trajiste aquí! tu hiciste que mi vida terminara así!- Destilaba odio porque pensaba todo era su culpa.

- por favor- rogó, y sus palabras sonaron tan sinceras que no pude hacer mas que creerlo, acerco sus manos a mi rostro y con suavidad bajos la venda que cubría mis ojos, me encontré con una mirada verde oscuro que calo hondo en mi, sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Me aferre a un árbol para no caerme, quería patear cosas, gritar a todo pulmón, golpear lo que se me cruzara, pero solo podía llorar en silencio, me sequé las lagrimas con rabia.

por que todo ha de ser a tu modo?- la rabia y la pena me embargaban Asique como siempre me limitaba a gimotear.- porque me ilucionas?- hablaba sin parar, porque él me había herido- ... Si todo esto es mi error y no es mas que mis ilusas maquinaciones no perdamos el tiempo y... -entonces mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por la dulzura de sus labios que poco a poco fueron curando cada herida en mi corazón, tal vez solo quería callarme, pero para mi eso era suficiente.

Seguía corriendo desorientada viendo sin ver nada en realidad, los arboles me daban vueltas al rededor y sentís que todo se me venia encima, pero debía correr, tenía que seguir...

aquel hombre era una verdadera mole, no podía hacer nada por liberarme, pero mi instinto de supervivencia predominó, me sentí manoseada y sucia, pero un tenía una oportunidad, lo golpee ene la entrepierna tan fuerte que sin mucha dificultad me solté del agarre con que sostenía mi cabello, tres segundo pasaron antes de que el seguro de la puerta cediera al igual que mis piernas, caí de rodillas frente a un furioso Edward que solo quería matar al hombre que había intentado dañarme

...

podrías salir?- dije cubriéndome como podía con la blusa que ya no tenía botones.

- que?- el no entendía nada, pero yo estaba cegada, herida y humillada.

- que te vayas! No me oyes? No quiero volver a verte!- grité abrazando mis piernas, quería enterrarme bajo tierra, deseaba estar muerta- no quiero nada tuyo, nada que me recuerde tus mentiras, nada que tenga tu olor, nada que me recuerde a ti

...

- no te amo... Hubo un momento de silencio, entonces se volteó con lagrimas en los ojos y grito:

- mientes!- las sacadas que dio lo dejaron frente a mi en pocos segundos- mientes, yo se que mientes- me levanto por los brazos sin ningún esfuerzo. Sentí que me presionaba contra la muralla y su cuerpo se pegaba por completo al mío. Comenzó a besarme- tu cuerpo responde al mío igual que yo al tuyo... Mis besos despiertan en ti algo que nadie mas puede... Y cada vez que sientes mis caricias... Deseas que te haga mía- lo apreté contra mi, deseaba que me tocara hast el casación, como podía pedirle que se alejara cuando me dejaba indefensa?- niega lo ahora- susurro en mi oído mientras comenzaba a hacer lo que tanto deseaba, a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos- niega el hecho de que quieres que te convierta en mujer, en mi mujer...

...

- Isabella tendrás que seguir sola- él pretendía dejarme

- que?- un beso de despedida fue lo que obtuve mientras mi corazón se contraía del dolor - vete! Apúrate, no te quedes ahi? no me oyes? Isabella corre!

... Mis pies Fueron deteniéndose solos, de apoco... Que estaba haciendo? Como pude haberme ido? En que mierda había pensado? Me quede estática en aquel lugar sintiendo el viento calar mis huesos ¿Como pude dejarlo atrás? Debía pensar en un plan.

Mi Cabeza comenzó a maquinar, mi corazón se enfrió, debía actuar ya. Mire a mi alrededor, primero debía orientarme. Comencé a correr, como un animal fiero, me iba a vengar, pasaron cinco a diez minutos antes de que empezara a ver una pared de la gran fabrica. Como podría evitar a los guardias... Era una gran incógnita. Me percate que entre la fabrica y el bosque había una caseta de recados, así que sigilosamente llegue ahí. Dentro habían mesones con carpetas y muchos estantes llenos de papeles viejos, revolví todo esperando encontrar algo que me sirviera, luego del esfuerzo pude encontrar algo, un arma. Verifique si estaba cargada y así era, agradecí internamente las clases de tiro al blanco que una vez mi padre pago, mire a través de una ventana y vi a los guardias a distancias bastante amplias, si era cuidadosa podría evitarlos. Junto a uno de ellos una rendija de ventilación permitía entrar a un subterráneo de la fabrica, así que de la misma forma que había salido antes volví a entrar, arrastrandome por la hierba. Me acerque al guardia que cubría la ventilación y desde ahí apunte al guardia que estaba cincuenta metros al norte. "bum" sonó el disparo, dando justo en el blanco, el hombre callo de rodillas y luego hacia delante, y tal como pensé, el guardia que cubría la rendija corrió en dirección norte a ver a su compañero caído. Me arrastre con rapidez hasta la rejilla de ventilación dos patadas di antes de que los tornillos oxidados se rompieran, corrí la rejilla y entre en pocos segundos.

Era tal como había pensado una especie de sótano, todo estaba negro, no se podía ver nada, camine a ciegas hasta llegar a lo que parecía un pasillo, seguí caminando y de poco a poco fue apareciendo algo de iluminación, me encontré con una sala octogonal similar a las que aparecen en películas de terror cubiertas de espejos, pero aquí en ves de haber espejos, cada una de las murallas tenía una puerta.

- me las vas a pagar- la voz de James sonó fuerte desde una de las ocho puertas, y dejándome guiar por ella avance hasta una. La abrí con cuidado de no hacer ruido y aliste el arma para usarlo en caso de ser necesario, cruce la puerta y seguí caminando por otro pasillo hasta divisar lo que buscaba. Era una gran sala iluminada en el centro por un tubo fluorescente, así que resultaba difícil que alguien me viera desde mi posición. Edward estaba allí, sosteniendo a un hombre por el cuello y apuntando su sien con un arma. Frente a el y de espaldas a mi, cinco hombres querían hacerlo pedazos. Esto se veía feo.

Tenía que pensarlo bien unos segundos, por lo que retrocedí para apoyare en la muralla, pero aquel movimiento fue el que acabo con la única oportunidad que podríamos haber tenido. Golpeé algo con el pie, probablemente un fierro, cerré los ojos rogando que no me hubieran oído, así que para saber los efectos de mi torpeza volví a asomarme. Los cinco hombres seguían en la misma posición, señal de que no se habían percatado de nada, pero pude ver como el desafiante rostro de Edward se iba volviendo incredulidad, podía ver en sus ojos el miedo al darse cuenta de que yo estaba ahí. Fue tarde para cualquier cosas, el hombre que Edward sostenía por el cuello me vio y sin advertirlo volteo por completo hacia mi... Luego los otros cinco lo hicieron. Un disparo sonó y me di cuenta de que Edward había disparado en la cabeza del hombre y a la velocidad de un rayo apuntaba a James. Segundos después yo abrí la piernas un poco y Levante el arma puntando a otro de los hombres que estaban allí. Cinco armas me apuntaban a mi.

-que hiciste?!- grito Edward sin perder de vista a James, la frustración que el sentía podía olerla en el aire- mierda ¿Por qué?!

La risa ronca de James resonó en la sala- se dan cuenta de que están perdiendo el tiempo?- sentí como nuevamente mis ojos se humedecian al comprender que el tenía razón, jamás existió la posibilidad de salir de aquello. Y dado que aquel era el fin, intente hacer lo único que me quedaba... Terminar junto a él. Con cuidado salí de mi escondite sin bajar el arma caminando paso a paso en dirección a Edward, vi como sus ojos iban de James a mi, era presa del dolor, sus ojos me gritaban que no saliera a la luz, e intentara correr, pero yo ya me había dado por vencida. Fui rodeando a los cinco hombres Y acercándome a el- se equivocaron conmigo- hablo James nuevamente y antes de que pudiéramos anticiparnos cambio la dirección de su arma y disparo de lleno en el pecho de Edward.

- NOOO!- el grito que salió de mi garganta resonó en toda la sala ... El tiempo se detuvo unos segundos ... Mi respiración se corto ... Y juro pude ver cada cosa que ocurrioo durante unos milisegundos ...

Su cuerpo callo al suelo, sus ojos llenos de dolor, el arma que cargaba callo frente a él y sus labios se cerraron para no gritar. Corrí sin importarme nada, solo viendo su cuerpo tendido en sobre el suelo, me arroje de rodillas junto a el, con los ojos abiertos y mis manos cubriendo mi boca que emitía gritos de dolor, pues las lagrimas no eran suficiente para mi. Tocaba todo de él sin saber que hacer- Edward... Edward, no, no, por favor- repetía una y otra vez mientras media su pulso que se iba perdiendo poco a poco- por favor no...- tome una de sus manos llevándomela al rostro rogando porque todo fuese una pesadilla, pero no, era real... Levante su cabeza para besarlo, una, dos, tres veces, el debía reaccionar, el subir y bajar de su pecho se hacia cada vez mas tenue e irregular, menos visible. Entonces tomo una bocanada de aire y con el ultimo aliento musitó:

- te amo- aquellas fueron sus ultimas palabras, luego de eso, cerro sus párpados para por fin descansar.

Me quede ahí, de rodillas frente a su cadáver con el arma aun en las manos. Me seque las lagrimas con la manga una vez mas y como si de una demente se tratara me puse de pie cansinamente... Me voltee hacia los hombres, un segundo tarde en subir el arma y antes de poder usarla sentí que algo me atravesaba el abdomen, el dolor fue potente y se repitio en mi hombro, luego en el pecho y una ultima en el abdomen por segunda vez, así con ello la poca fuerza que quedaba en mi cuerpo me abandonó. Lleve mis manos a mi estomago justo antes de caer al suelo como un saco de papas y luego de aquel ardiente dolor que sentí cada uno de mis músculos comenzó a entumecerse, a enfriarse... A dejar de sentir. La mano de Edward yacía a tres centímetros de la mía a medio abrir muerta, sin vida. Y como pude las entrelacé. Observe su rostro en paz, sin preocupaciones y sonreí, una niebla comenzó a aparecer frente a mis ojos, el frío se hizo más grande "descansa amor" pensé justo antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

><p>asjhfalksjaskfjlaksf dramatico lo se pero yo amo el drama jajajaja q opinan? les gusto? se lo esperaban? criticas, sugerencias ideas varias, todo se acepta, las criticas que sean constructivas y no demoledoras por favor, un beso a todas las que me leen y les dedico este capitulo Free Sweet Spirit que fue qn me dio ánimos para subir este cap :) besos y se cuidan.<p> 


	17. Epítome

**_Holaaaa! jkajenackdad bueno bueno, este es el epítome de esta historia, que a pesar de no tener muchos comentarios tuvo muchos seguidores y me alegro de ello n.n cumplí como prometí, un comentario y les dejo lo ultimo jipi yaya sin más las dejo disfrutar :)_**

* * *

><p>...<br>Mi cuerpo estaba frío y sentía una pena profunda, me faltaba algo... Todo me decía que estaba incompleta, un vacío que me corroía... Él me faltaba. Me daba cuenta de que no todo es como uno quiere y que no siempre los buenos ganan. La verdad cayo sobre mi como un balde de agua, dejándome varada e insensible, fría... Me di cuenta que eso había sido todo, que aquel fue mi corto paso por este mundo, que la larga y prospera vida que siempre me desearon y espere, nunca fue una opción. Vi como todos mis sueños, deseos y metas se evaporaban volviéndoselo aire, como todos mis esfuerzos fueron en vano.  
>Pero que puedo decir, porque a pesar de la cruda realidad yo era feliz, porque a pesar de como terminó todo pude conocerlo a él y para mi aquello era suficiente. Si de algo debía arrepentirme era el no haberme entregado tanto como yo quise.<br>Sequé la solitaria lágrima que bajó por mi mejilla, aquella gota expresaba mas de lo que yo misma podría decir. El viento sopló fuerte y un arrasador escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, así que quise abrir los ojos para ver a mi alrededor. La noche cubría el cielo y cientos de estrellas lo iluminaban, volviéndo la escena perfecta. La banca en la cual estaba sentada era iluminada por un farol y estaba cubierta de mi perfume favorito, el que usaba cada mañana antes de salir de casa para ir a la universidad. Miré mi entorno, el lugar me era familiar, pero no era un lugar que concurría porque no estaba segura donde me encontraba. En mis piernas cargaba el bolso cruzado de siempre, mi blusa verde limón estaba impecable, los pitillos y las botas negras también, una pañoleta verde me cubría el cuello. Saqué mi celular Para ver la hora pero no tenía batería, demonios mire mi reloj de mano, eran las diez de la noche... Abrí mis ojos de golpe... Aquello ya lo había vivido.  
>Pasé una mano por mi rostro... El maquillaje estaba corrido. Con rapidez intente limpiarme la cara, sabiendo lo que pasaría luego.<br>Me puse de pie y volví a mirar el lugar, si, estaba segura de que era el mismo de aquella vez, estaba tremendamente nerviosa, pero por un motivo distinto al de tiempo atrás.  
>Corrí lo mas rápido que pude buscando la casa abandonada con la que me había topado aquel día. Luego de unos minutos la halle, seguí caminando intentando recordar la dirección que me llevaría al lugar de encuentro, entonces oí un ruido. Mi corazón latió desenfrenado, ansioso por verlo. Miraba a todos lados, pero su figura no aparecía por ningún lado... Me estaba desesperando.<br>Entonces entré al callejón y en el primer instante cuando doble choque de lleno con su cuerpo. Me sostuvo con fuerza para que no cayera

-estas bien? -su voz sonaba tan nerviosa como lo recordaba, me aguante las ganas para no lanzarme encima.

- si- conteste con una sonrisa melancólica, la respuesta fue sincera, salida directo desde mi corazón.

- y... ¿Andas acompañada?- preguntó mirando el lugar.

- no... - el evitaba mi mirada- puedo decirte algo?- pregunté, entonces el me miró sin poder detenerse directo a los ojos, estaba confundido- has lo que tengas que hacer... Espera un momento- le pedí- ya te digo la hora- dije corriendo la manga de mi chaqueta. Su sorpresa fue absoluta- son las...- pronuncié antes de sentir un golpe en la cabeza, un dolor progresivo y luego todo se volvió negro. Si tuviera que elegir entre vivir o conocerlo a él, lo escogería a él sin dudar. Y era eso lo que precisamente estaba haciendo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OOOO: se lo esperaban? jajajaja no se, díganme que les apreció, a mi me gustó mucho este final n.n espero leer sus criticas (constructivas), sus opiniones, apreciaciones, lo amaron? lo odiaron? jaja lo que sea, bueno, eso por ahora estoy terminando de revisar el primer capitulo de la nueva historia n.n yyyyy las invito a pasar por mi fic sobre hunger games :D en un catoXclove, ya se ya se, muchos los odian, pero denle una oportunidad porfii haganlo por mi :) pasen por mi perfil y lo encontraran ahí, ademas de varios OS que escrito... solo decirles que me encanta escribir para ustedes y me encanta aún más leer sus comentarios, no les cuesta nada naditaaaa porfi y a mi me alegra y me motiva a subir muchas más historias! :D bueno, ahora si me despido besitos.<strong>_


End file.
